


Ravenstar

by eaivalefay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Alternate Universe. Harry is kidnapped by elves when he is not even one year old. Voldemort never attacked Lily and James, because Harry wasn't there. At age 17, Harry's going on a mission to the wizarding world for his guardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Underlined words are being spoken in Parseltongue.

**Prologue**

"What is it, my lord?" Caran asked.

Darian sighed in exasperation. "What does it look like? He is a child."

The other elf hesitated, "I know what it is, sire. Why do you have it?"

"Him." Darian studied the peaceful baby in his arms. "He will need a name."

"Nalian above us." Caran muttered.

"Nalian... Yes, he will be Nalian."

Caran was uncertain how far to push his monarch. Usually he knew when to press Darian and when not to, but this was unknown territory. Certainly Darian would not hesitate to show his displeasure. But a baby? A _human_ baby, not a year old? "My lord, please...?"

Darian slanted an amused glance at him. Caran had been with him many years and always took his eccentricities in stride; he had never seen Caran look so lost. "A child, with Elven blood. I sense it. He is powerful now and will grow stronger as time passes."

Caran sighed, "but what are _you_ doing with it?"

"I am going to raise him, Caran." Darian shifted the sleeping form in his arms.

Caran hesitated again, "and it’s- his parents?"

"They need never know what has become of their child." Darian said.

"Surely, my lord, if this child has sacred blood his parents do as well?"

"The blood is thin, on his mother’s side; she couldn’t know of it. Their Elven nature is in their eyes, they aren’t a natural human color, but humans are stupid and do not recognize the sign. The blood flows even stronger in Nalian’s veins."

"You said yourself, we should not underestimate the humans. Particularly the wizards." Caran said delicately.

"It is done; they will never realize what has transpired." The tone of his voice said the conversation was over. "We must get back to the others."

\-------


	2. Elvenborn

Nalian shoved the musty old book away from him. This never-ending study was getting boring. He’d been at it for nearly two months now and neither Geno nor Farra were letting up. Maybe if he subtly told them they were agreeing with each other they’d... He filed the idea away for later as Geno came back into the room. Nalian was never sure whether Geno could actually read minds or not.

"You aren’t reading." Was all the blond Dark Elf said to Nalian as he walked past, reading some papers.

"The book is dry, like the last 314 you’ve had me read." Nalian snapped.

"If it is like the last 314 you’ve read you should have accustomed yourself to it by now. Continue reading." Geno replied.

"I can’t imagine Darian agrees with you working me to death." He said.

"My lord agrees entirely. The project has only begun, Nalian. Do remember that you’re the one who wanted to be involved in the first place. You must finish what you’ve started." Geno reprimanded him. "We are too far along with the project to find a replacement with all the proper qualities and catch him up on all you’ve learned."

"I did not suspect that I would be stuck with _dry_ book work for months on end!" Nalian’s temper rose. "I’m willing to work, to read endlessly, if the books are not so completely dull. You should know this after fifteen years of tutoring me."

"I suggested that you not join this project. I warned you that it would not be to your taste."

"And Darian said that there would be many discoveries and experimentation. I was told this was an _important_ project."

"It is important, Nalian," was Geno’s exasperated response. "It does not need to be dangerous to be of significance. Discoveries may come of dry books and you are yet too untrained to experiment." When Geno gained no response he told his charge, "you may go. You must leave for your other training in two hours time anyway. I expect a report of the _entire_ book when you return."

Nalian quickly gathered his belongings and left. He knew Geno was right and didn’t want to admit it; not to Geno, at least. Then, Geno did just give him two days to complete the blasted book instead of half a day, though he would also have whatever work Farra assigned him. And Farra was just as demanding as Geno was!

"Nal, my lord wishes to speak with you before you leave." Caran informed him. "I was just coming to get you; shouldn’t you have an hour with Geno yet?"

"He let me out early. I must have annoyed him too much, again." Nalian grinned unrepentantly.

Caran shook his head, trying to hide a smile. "You know the work you do with him is important. For you and for our people."

Nalian rolled his eyes, "especially now, with such an important experiment. I _know_ , Car. What is life without a little fun though? Despite what you and Geno both think, I do take my work seriously."

"We know you do." Caran sighed. "There is a lot being placed on your young shoulders, Nal. I only hope you can handle it." He slipped away, off to carry out some other duty he had.

Nalian frowned. What did Caran mean, "there is a lot being placed on your young shoulders"? Nalian had been put in worse situations in the past than doing important research. And he was hardly young; perhaps not as old as those he was surrounded by (The oldest elf to ever live was 5,362 years old.), but he wasn’t an infant!

Nalian entered the office of his mentor. The room was empty. "My lord Darian?"

"Nalian." The ruler of the dark elves called from the adjoining room he used as a personal library. "Come sit with me."

Nalian entered one of his favorite rooms in the entire palace. The room was two stories tall, with a spiraling staircase in one corner. There were three medium sized tables with six chairs each placed around the room. Globes of light hovered in areas where they’d let off the most light. The room’s walls and ceiling were all completely covered with bookcases filled with books. The first time Nalian had been allowed into this room, when he was seven, he had been utterly fascinated with the ceiling; obviously enchanted. He had asked endless questions about how the ceiling could hold books and bookshelves without anything falling. And how did anyone get books from up there? The key was that there were many complicated enchantments that, when explained to Nalian, he hadn’t been able to understand. He still found it fascinating, even if he couldn’t understand how it managed to work.

If you walked to the top of the stairway you would end up on the ‘floor’ of the ceiling, where you could browse the ceiling’s selection of books all you wanted, without getting vertigo. Nalian loved most of all to watch the few people who had access to this room walk up near the ceiling. It was always interesting, because the person up there looked like they were upside down, and it was rather amusing and disorienting to watch them walk around pulling books out and glancing over them.

Darian wasn’t on the ceiling though, the black-haired elf was calmly reading a book at one of the tables. He set the book down when Nalian entered. "It has come to my attention that there are certain books and artifacts in the human world that we may, we will, need."

Nalian gave Darian a surprised look. "In the human world? How many artifacts?"

Darian sighed, "a lot. You know in the past a few elves, Light and Dark, settled in the human world. They had belongings, books, heirlooms. They made things. Then there was the very rare occasion where we brought a human to the elven realms, where they learned and were gifted with many things. When they left, they took their knowledge and gifts with them." Darian ran a hand though his hair. "It is doubtful a wizard today would recognize an elven object for what it is. Unfortunately some of those books and objects are what we need."

"What do you wish me to do?" For that was surely what Darian wanted to talk about, Nalian knew. Otherwise why would Darian ask specifically to speak with him about it? Then there was the fact that Nalian was the best chosen for what he suspected Darian was asking of him. Who better to retrieve elven things from the human realm than a human raised as an elf? Albeit, Nalian didn’t look completely human anymore; being raised by, and learning the magic of, elves naturally called to the part of him that was elven, therefore his body took on more the appearance of an elf than a human, with sensitive, pointed ears, lithe build, and eyes that contained many more shades of green than they did when he was first born. The thing that still remained frustratingly human was his height. Nalian seemed doomed to remain at a human’s height (A short human’s height!) of 5’6", while the elves around him were always _at least_ six feet tall.

"Your day trip to Farra’s will be your last for awhile." Darian told him after several minutes silence, blue eyes watching him carefully. "I’m sending you to the wizarding world. I’ve looked into the matter and arranged everything. You will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a seventh year student, and school starts on September first. You know more than enough human magic to be a seventh year student. After you return from Farra’s we will alter your appearance and go over your story and everything you need to know. Then we will go buy your wizarding things."

Nalian stared at him. He had suspected that this would be what Darian wanted him to do, but it was one thing to think it and another to hear it. "I’m leaving." He said finally.

"Not forever." Darian replied sharply. "One human school year. Ten months. And you will have a vacation or two where you can return here for a couple of weeks."

"I’ll be leaving soon." Nalian hated how childish his voice sounded.

"Yes." Darian hesitated, "this was the only way I could think of safely acquiring what we need. Elves for the most part have been forgotten in their world, yet there are a few who know how to detect us, and those few would be in positions of power. You can hide your- your elven-ness, while we cannot. I will not force you to go."

This was a false statement, they both knew. Even if Nalian was adamant that he wasn’t going, Darian would find some way, discreet or obvious, to get him to go. Usually it was easy; Nalian hated being thought of as too weak-willed or weak-minded to do something and if he thought someone was implying he couldn’t do it, he would jump into the mess without a second thought. His teachers seemed to think this was a bad trait to carry, especially for a person so closely associated with a king with many enemies. Nalian agreed and often cursed his ego for getting him into messes he didn’t wish to be in.

He sighed. "You know I’ll go. What choice do I have? I can’t turn my back on my people."

Darian smiled. "Good. Now go or you’ll be late to Lady Farra’s."

Nalian grimaced. Explaining that he would be gone for nearly a human’s year to Farra would be nothing less than agonizing.

\-------


	3. To Be a Wizard

"I am not going blond!" Nalian’s refusal seemed to echo in Darian’s office. "Brunette, all right, redhead, fine, blond, no damn way."

"What, precisely, is wrong with being blond?" Geno arched his eyebrows, golden-blond hair tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Geno, you do remember the time Caran magicked my hair blond, yes? I look awful as a blond."

Darian sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine, fine. You’re a redhead then. With brown eyes. Can we alter your appearance and move on already?"

No one argued; no one was willing to anger Darian. Geno and Caran moved forward to perform the spells, and a few minutes later Nalian had layered auburn hair that fell to his shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and a tan complexion. And human ears.

"It’s a pity there aren’t any good spells to alter my height." He sighed wistfully as Geno shoved him in front of a full-length mirror.

Darian hid a smile. "Now, where were we? Caran will take you to get your things. You’ll be going to both the wizarding and muggle world. I’ve bought a muggle apartment for you to stay at during the last couple weeks before September first, and that’s where you’ll go during vacations for us to pick you up. Caran will stay with you so he can teach you more about human, particularly wizard, culture." When Nalian nodded his understanding, Darian continued. "You’re name is Nalian Morthen and you are an American exchange student, a halfblood with a magic-less father and a witch mother. Don’t worry about any busybodies searching for your records, all of that has been taken care of. If anyone asks, you’re parents died, and you live with your uncle Derek. If anything happens, contact Derek and he’ll contact me."

"What if there’s an immediate emergency? What if I need to get out right away?" Nalian asked.

"I have a necklace for you." Darian pulled something from his pocket; a small silver crescent moon and a small golden sun that connected together and hung from a silver chain. "The moon will transport you to my study and the sun will put you in mirror-contact with me. Don’t use these unless absolutely necessary."

Caran grinned, "so if you’ll stop admiring yourself in the mirror, Nali, we’ll be on our way."

"One more thing," Darian said as Nalian and Caran turned to go, "your wand." He pulled a long thin box from his pocket. "This is a wand made of Alder wood with a core of a single elven hair."

Nalian stared blankly at it for a second. "I-thank you, my lord." He bowed and accepted the wand before quickly leaving with Caran.

Darian had to know what it meant to him. Alder was a sacred tree to the elves, and the hair had to be one of Darian’s own. It was like taking a piece of home with him. It also solved the problem of a wand maker recognizing him for what he was. Nalian’s hand trailed over the wand placed in his pocket. He could feel the power, practically throbbing in the wand, calling to him to use it.

Reluctantly taking his attention away from his gift, Nalian looked toward Caran. "Where do we go first?"

Caran grinned, "the muggle world."

\-------

The muggle world had been the easy part. Caran had dragged Nalian all over London, and even went so far as America, Italy, and France for some clothes. He now had an entire compartment of his trunk full of clothes: fifty various types of shirts, thirty pairs of pants, an endless supply of underwear and socks, and at least ten pair of shoes. This wasn’t including accessories. Outside-wear he was apparently buying in the wizarding part of the world. Nalian was grateful that the clothes would still be usable after this year at Hogwarts and that he didn’t always have to shop with the clothes-loving elf. He was also grateful that his trunk was so big; there were eight locks on it, each lock opened a different compartment.

Now Caran was lounging on the black leather sofa in Nalian’s new apartment. "Why would my lord Darian buy such nice things when it will barely be used?"

"Because that’s the way he is, you know that." Nalian snapped. "Stop asking inane questions and let me study, Car."

"What are you studying? You should be over here, so I can explain wizard culture to you."

‘Explain’ was a bit of an understatement. Nalian knew nothing of human culture, as he had been so rudely shown when he went shopping with Caran. Nalian had let Caran do all the talking, and watched with interest. In the least there weren’t many electronic devices in the wizarding world; Nalian couldn’t adjust himself to such things so quickly. Whoever heard of traveling around in a steel contraption? Horses were much more sensible.

He sighed. "I know, I know. It’s just that my practice with wizard magic is a bit rusty. I thought I’d read up on it a bit."

"You can read up on it on the Hogwarts Express; which is, by the way, a train where you get to sit for many hours and twiddle your thumbs. Or talk to whoever is unfortunate enough to sit next to you." Caran said.

Nalian made a face and closed "Magical Theory: Understand the Dark Arts". "All right, talk, O Wise Puppet Master’s Pet."

Caran threw a pillow at him. "First of all, practicing the Dark Arts is a big no-no for most wizards today. This is because of a Dark Lord the Light wizards are currently fighting. The Dark Lord is Lord Voldemort, but people don’t use his name because they’re that scared of him. He’s called You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Nalian looked regretfully at his book and nodded.

"No bartering. It’s done, but generally only in either secondhand shops or dark arts shops. I’ll teach you how to use wizard money tomorrow, there is already an account set up for you at the Gringotts, the wizarding bank. When we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow I’ll be pointing out a street that you are to stay away from. Also tomorrow you’ll be doing most of the talking. You are the one living with them after all and you need to get used to dealing with them; and I need to see how you handle things on your own. The most important rule, as is the same at court, don’t trust anyone, Nali."

"This is going to be a fun trip." Nalian muttered sarcastically.

Caran smiled grimly. "Just don’t get yourself killed. Or caught. My lord gave me a list of the artifacts you’ll be searching for. There’s a specific or general area for where most of the objects should be."

"Most of the objects?"

"Yes. There are some that we haven’t a clue where they are. The trick in the end is getting yourself to the location where the artifact is, Nalian, and hiding your tracks." Caran sent him a worried look. "It won’t be easy. You most likely will have to make friends with people you don’t like, hate even."

"In other words," Nalian drawled, "it’ll be just like the king’s court."

\-------

"Car? What are all these people wearing?" Nalian whispered. Muggle clothes were easy to adjust to; they were somewhat similar to elven clothes, but wizarding style was just insane.

"They’re called robes." Car seemed amused. "Stop staring and try to look like you belong here."

"I don’t want to belong here." He muttered.

Caran glanced sideways at him. "I don’t want you to belong here. I tried to talk him into finding a different way, but you know Darian."

Nalian snorted, "there is no other way. I need to get over it. Where’s this shop where I’ll get these robes?"

Caran grinned. "First we must get your money at the bank." Caran led the way to a huge white marble building with three sets of doors Nalian was envious of. Inside were wizards and goblins moving all over the place, some talking at counters while others left through doors that led to the vaults deep underground.

"Do they always rush around so much?" Nalian asked quietly.

"At the bank, yes. The goblins run the bank. Lets get in line, shall we?"

He frowned, "the wizards take no part in running the bank? That’s a nice tactical advantage for the goblins."

Caran smirked, "the goblins were given this position after the bloody goblin war in the 1600s. The wizards and goblins fought for near a century, until the goblins were finally given some lasting power in the wizarding world just so the bloodshed would end. It so happened that goblins have a love for money and business, so they were tasked with making lasting banks throughout most of the wizarding societies, despite the fact that the war was held only in Britain. It’s a position they hold willingly, even gladly."

They had reached the front of the line. "I’m activating an account for Nalian Morthen, and withdrawing some money." Nalian told the goblin at the desk.

The goblin shuffled through a few papers. "Lay your hand on the desk." He obeyed and the goblin ran a plain stone over it. Nalian felt a strange, vague sense of magic tingle up his arm. The goblin nodded, "everything is in order. I will fetch your key, and Murkshank will take you to your vault."

Fifteen minutes later they were heading to Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions. "That was peculiar. Do they normally give new customers sealed letters from the head of the bank?" Nalian inquired. "Or is Darian just known here?"

"Why, gee, what do you think?" Caran held the shop door open for him.

"I’ll make an educated guess then, puppet boy." Nalian smirked before noticing that a tall man with black hair and equally black eyes watched them with an odd look on his face. "Is something the matter?" Nalian inquired politely. The man looked away without answering. Nalian  
shot Caran a confused look. ‘Did I do something wrong already?’

"Madam Malkin, will you just owl the things to me? I have potions I need to see to."

"Of course, Mr. Snape. The bill will be with the shipment." A woman called from the back room.

Mr. Snape shot one last peculiar look at Nalian and left the shop quickly.

"What was that about?" Nalian asked softly.

"I don’t know, Nali." Caran said.

He frowned in confusion as a witch led him to a stool and took his measurements. ‘This will be much harder than I thought.’

The rest of the shopping expedition went without a hitch. Nalian did spend four hours in the bookshop before Caran bodily dragged him away. And he discovered the wonders of butterbeer and why you never mix it with pepper imps- he was almost positive Caran had never laughed so hard in his life when he had belched fire and incinerated his dinner. Apparently there was alcohol in butterbeer.

\-------


	4. First Night at Hogwarts

"This is it." Caran gripped Nalian’s shoulder tightly. "Just take your trunk onto the train and find a place to sit. Once you reach Hogwarts you’ll be instructed to see the Headmaster who will take care of getting you set up in Hogwarts. Remember no one knows who you are, especially not the Headmaster Dumbledore."

Nalian nodded. "I’ll send a letter for you to Derek after I get settled. Hurt Darian for me."

Caran grinned. "I’ll do my best to put Order in his bed."

Nalian laughed out loud, "you don’t even need to. She’s angry enough to bite him without him sitting on her." The train whistle blew. Nalian pulled his trunk to the train, not saying good-bye. After all he would see Caran in a year, or even in December.

Finding a seat on the train was a bit hard. Students were all over the place. He worked his way down the train, ignoring the suspicious eyes watching him and looking for an empty compartment. The closest to empty Nalian got was the second to last compartment where one boy about his age sat.

Nalian hesitated, "may I sit here?"

The boy looked up from his book and Nalian was greatly reminded of the elves, with his high cheekbones and silver hair that matched his silver eyes. There was definitely something not quite human about him. The boy frowned, "who are you? I don’t recognize you."

"Nalian Morthen. I’m a transfer student."

"I’m Draco Malfoy. You may sit here, if you wish." Draco studied him. "Where are you transferring from?"

He dropped into the seat across from Draco. "Salem Witches’ Institute."

"Isn’t that a girls-only school?"

Nalian shook his head, "it used to be, but that changed a century or so back."

Draco gave him an appraising look. "Have you been sorted yet?"

The confusion on Nalian’s face was evident. "Sorted?"

"The sorting hat." Draco explained. "It sorts you into one of the four houses where you’ll fit best. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Haven’t you been told about Hogwarts?"

"Oh," Nalian smiled. "I don’t know much of anything about Hogwarts, to be truthful. The headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, and Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in Europe."

"Why are you transferring?"

Nalian arched an eyebrow, "what’s with the interrogation? My parents died, and I live with my uncle now. He lives in America, but believes Hogwarts will give me a better education than Salem."

Draco nodded and they both fell silent. Half an hour later Draco commented, "these are bad times in Britain. You certainly know of the Dark Lord?" When Nalian nodded, he continued, "you can’t trust anyone to be who they say they are. You seem all right though, for now. If you want, I can show you around Hogwarts; that is if you aren’t sorted into Gryffindor."

"I’d like that." Nalian said. "How does this sorting hat decide what house you’ll be put in?"

"It looks at your personality and decides where you’d best fit. Gryffindor is for the brave and chivalrous, stupidly so; Hufflepuffs are just and loyal and too trusting or patient at times; Ravenclaws have a strong love for knowledge and are generally rather clever; Slytherin is for those who are cunning and ambitious." Draco told him. "Any idea where you’ll be?"

Nalian thought for a moment. "Possibly Ravenclaw. I don’t think I’d end up in Gryffindor, but beyond that, I’m not sure. How can a hat make that decision when people have several of those traits?"

Draco shrugged, "it seems to do a good job."

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade Nalian hesitated. Was he supposed to go with the older students or the first years?

"Come on." Draco said. "You’re supposed to meet the headmaster? One of the professors will probably be waiting for you at the front doors." Nalian followed Draco into a carriage, where two students were already sitting. "This is Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. This is Nalian Morthen, an exchange student from America."

They rode to the castle in silence, though Nalian could feel Blaise and Daphne’s eyes on him. The carriage pulled up to the castle and the four climbed out. Draco nodded towards the entrance. "That’s Professor Weasley, and he’s probably waiting there for you."

Nalian smiled, "thank you, Draco. I’ll talk to you later, if I’m not put in Gryffindor." He heard Blaise laugh as he went up to meet the professor.

The man was tall and fairly young, with long, bright red hair and a fang earring. "You must be Mr. Morthen. I’m Professor Bill Weasley, charms teacher. The headmaster asked me to bring you to his office." He said, leading the way into the castle.

They ended up at a stone gargoyle, where Professor Weasley said ‘peculiar paintings’ and the gargoyle moved aside. The headmaster’s office was a circular room with portraits filling up the walls and curious metal instruments whirring softly on tables around the room. Two instruments in particular caught Nalian’s attention; one was a silver sphere, looking for all the world merely like a peculiar decoration and the other was a black metal plate that seemed to have moving ripples of silver under the metal. Nalian gave a mental sigh, _‘how the hell am I supposed to get those from the headmaster of all people?’_ He clearly remembered the many warnings from Caran about the brilliant headmaster. Albus Dumbledore wasn’t one Nalian wanted to even _think_ about tangling with.

"Ah, Mr. Nalian Morthen! Please have a seat. Lemon drop?" Nalian jumped slightly. He had been so distracted by the elven objects that he hadn’t even heard Professor Weasley leave, or the Headmaster enter.

The headmaster of Hogwarts had twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles with a waist-length, white beard tucked into a purple belt and was wearing neon blue robes with dark purple stars. Nalian wondered if the odd look was from insanity or a very elaborate act of harmlessness.

"No thank you, Headmaster." Nalian declined politely, sitting in a chair in front of the enormous, claw-footed desk.

The headmaster popped a lemon drop into his mouth and pulled a ragged hat off the shelf behind his desk. "This is the Sorting Hat, which will sort you into one of the four Hogwarts houses. I’ll announce you after the first years are sorted, at which point you’ll come in from the antechamber and be sorted. Any questions? No? Why don’t we head down to the Great Hall then." His eyes twinkled. "I must get the hat downstairs before the first years arrive or it’ll never let me hear the end of it."

Nalian followed the headmaster out of the office and through Hogwarts a bit dazedly. He wondered if the headmaster was always so energetic.

The antechamber Nalian was left in was small room with a lit fireplace and moving portraits lining all the walls. He noted that the headmaster had left the door to the Great Hall open, perhaps for Nalian’s benefit. The Great Hall was a huge room with five long tables, four for the four houses and one raised on a platform that was obviously for the teachers. Four banners hung on the walls, each one a crest for one of the houses. Hundreds of candles hung over the tables. Of all of this, what was most attention grabbing was the ceiling, which was enchanted to show the sky outside. At the moment the stars glittered brightly with the occasional cloud drifting slowly by.

A stern, older woman led a line of first years towards a stool where the tattered sorting hat waited. The hat, much to Nalian’s amusement, opened a tear in its brim and sang. Everyone clapped when the hat finished it’s song before the woman started calling names.

"Boffel, Marcel."

A boy with dark hair shuffled up to the stool and placed the hat on his head. A few seconds later the hat cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jesse Carman was put in Gryffindor after a few minutes, Therisa Montague ended up in Slytherin in seconds. The sorting went on this way, placing each new student in one of the houses.

"Potter, Katherine."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat had barely touched the girl’s head.

"Zabini, Paige."

"RAVENCLAW!"

Nalian tuned out the rest of the sorting until he heard the last new student’s name called. _‘That must be Blaise Zabini’s sister.’_ He thought absently, noting the girl’s short, black hair and similar bone structure.

The headmaster beamed as he stood up. "Welcome, welcome! Before westart this delicious feast, there is one more sorting. This year we have an exchange student from America who will be entering the seventh year. Mr. Nalian Morthen, would you please come out to be sorted?"

Nalian pulled himself out of the doorway and started the short trek around the teachers’ table to sit on the stool. On his way he noticed the familiar face of the man from the robes shop. So Mr. Snape was Professor Snape. The older man met his eyes with suspicion and irritation. _‘As if I were a diseased mosquito he wants to swat.’_ Nalian dropped onto the stool with a resigned sigh as he put the hat on his head. It was going to be a long year.

 _‘Well, what do we have here? Hogwarts hasn’t had a late student in nearly five centuries!’_ A voice sounded in Nalian’s head.

 _‘What do you mean "late"?’_ Nalian thought back. _‘I’ve been schooled before this!’_

 _‘Your name was written down for Hogwarts before you were even born.’_ The hat responded. Nalian’s mind went blank. Was that possible? He knew he was technically human, but he was born in Britain? How could he be put down for Hogwarts before he was born? Were his parents magical?

 _‘Never mind that.’_ The hat interrupted his thoughts. _‘Where to place you... Plenty of courage, no doubt about that! But you are not what you seem. And then you are always wanting to learn and willing to work hard for your goal. You have a strong desire to prove yourself. And very loyal, I see. No, you shouldn’t be in Gryffindor I think. Too willing to do whatever you need to do, even if the way is unethical. Ravenclaw is too studious for you. So will it be Hufflepuff the loyal and hardworking, or Slytherin the cunning and ambitious?’_

Nalian thought for a moment. _‘Wherever you feel I should go.’_

The hat paused before shouting aloud, "SLYTHERIN!"

 _‘I do hope we get the chance to converse later. I have a lot of questions for you.’_ Nalian thought to the hat before pulling it off.

He headed towards his table and smiled when he saw Draco sitting at there. "So, I’m not in Gryffindor." He said casually. "This seat taken?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, but a smile tugged at his lips. "Have a seat. You remember Blaise," Draco nodded to the black-haired Slytherin. "This is Pansy Parkinson, and Gregory Goyle." Pansy was a short, attractive, brown-eyed blond and Gregory looked like a small mountain with brown hair.

Nalian smiled at them. "Nice to meet you." He looked up at the teachers already seated at the head table. "This may be a stupid question, Draco, but that man at the teacher’s table looks a lot like you-"

"He’s my father." Draco interrupted. "He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. The man next to him is my godfather, our Potions professor, Severus Snape."

"Oh." Potions were never his strong point. Like he needed another reason for the man to dislike him. "Who’s the big man at the end?"

"He’s Hagrid, the Groundskeeper of Hogwarts and he usually doesn’t eat here." Blaise said. "Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration, Professor Weasley is the Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"I thought Professor Weasley taught Charms?" Nalian said, looking up at the head table. There was another redheaded man who looked similar to the Weasley Nalian had met at the front doors, but with much shorter hair and a shorter, slightly more bulky build.

Draco smirked, "there are two professor Weasleys at Hogwarts. Bill teaches charms, Charlie teaches magical creatures. We’re supposed to call them by their first names so people don’t get confused, but the Slytherins only use their first names in classes."

"That’s rather antisocial, isn’t it?"

Blaise grinned, "the Weasley family is famous for producing Gryffindors. The Slytherin and Gryffindor houses don’t get along."

"People are biased against the Slytherin house, because everyone thinks all Dark wizards come from Slytherin." Draco explained. "This is a false impression, of course. Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he joined the Dark Lord; Only one of many from other houses."

Nalian frowned, "but Dark isn’t necessarily evil either, right? I know the Dark Lord is evil, but not all Dark wizards are. Light and Dark are two different things than Good and Evil."

Pansy smirked, "you’ll fit in nicely in Slytherin. We aren’t all evil, even if some of us are Dark."

"So is it bad that your sister was put in Ravenclaw, Blaise?"

Blaise frowned, "how’d you know Paige was my sister?"

Nalian raised an eyebrow, "she has your last name and similar features. I just assumed."

Blaise sighed, "I’d have preferred she was sorted here, so I could watch out for her, but most of the Ravenclaws are alright. You’ll meet some of them in class tomorrow."

"I’m not particularly hungry. I can start showing you around Hogwarts after the Headmaster makes his announcements if you don’t want to eat." Draco offered.

Nalian nodded as the headmaster rose to his feet.

"Now for a few short announcements before we eat: First, as most of you know, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden. It is extremely dangerous for you to go wandering there, especially now with Voldemort’s forces in there. Second, there will be some extra classes added for those who wish to take them: Muggle Defense, where you’ll learn to protect yourself without magic, Ritual Magic, which usually involves long rituals, energy, and three or more witches, and Survival, where you’ll learn how to survive in several different situations. You may sign up for these classes or the other ones in your common room. Now, dig in!"

Draco rose and motioned for Nalian to join him as everyone started to eat. "We have several optional classes that were added over the years of the Dark Lord’s terror." Draco told him. "Some of them are Understanding the Dark Arts, Understanding the Enemy, Advanced Defense, Defense for Dummies, Elemental Magic, In the Battle, and Improvise: How To Use What You’ve Got. There’s a few others. We didn’t have nearly as many extra classes until Hogwarts started taking in refugees. While some work in the war, others teach the optional classes, and others take the classes with us."

Nalian stared at him, "there must be quite a few refugees here. Has the Dark Lord left no place to live?"

Draco snorted, "he’s left places to live, but no place safe, not even for those who follow him. There are many people who are still out there, while others have fled to other countries, and there’s nearly five hundred refugees here and even more in Hogsmeade, which is protected by Hogwarts’ magic. People feel Dumbledore and Hogwarts are the only hope left. Even the Ministry of Magic has practically disbanded. James Potter and his close friends keep the Aurors going and training new recruits."

"How does anyone hide this from the Muggles?" Nalian asked incredulously.

"No one does anymore." Draco shrugged and smirked, "Muggles don’t see what they don’t believe. We still try to keep things hidden, which is natural instinct by now, considering how long we’ve kept hidden from them, but the Dark Lord has destroyed several small Muggle towns, and they still haven’t a clue. Here is the library, and over there’s the restricted section. You can’t read and of the restricted books without written permission from a teacher."

"What’s in the restricted section?"

"Dark Arts books, Black books such as Necromancy, books containing spells Hogwarts students don’t have the training to perform, information the students shouldn’t or don’t need to know. There wasn’t much selection until the Ministry fell apart and their library and records were brought here."

"Shouldn’t you two be at dinner?" A voice asked behind them.

"Shouldn’t you be?" Draco asked evenly, turning around.

"I have something with me," she waved a bread roll in the air, "you on the other hand, do not."

Draco rolled his eyes, "This is Professor Potter, she teaches Muggle Studies. I was merely showing our newest house member the ropes, professor."

Bright green eyes that seemed eerily familiar looked Nalian up and down. "Nice to meet you, Mr...?"

"Morthen." He fidgeted. "Nalian Morthen, professor." There was something about those eyes.

"Well, Mr. Morthen, will you be taking Muggle Studies?"

"No," Nalian said. "I’ll be taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy along with some of the informal classes."

Professor Potter smiled, "well, you should know all about the muggle way of life, after all the American wizarding society is much more mixed in with the muggle society."

Nalian just smiled, nodded, and prayed no one ever quizzed him on muggles.

"You two should head to your common room, I think dinner is nearly done."

Draco led him out of the library. "Professor Potter is well liked in Slytherin, even if she is a Gryffindor. She’s a close friend of Professor Snape’s. Our common room is in the dungeon, and if you ever get lost just find a Slytherin student." Draco stopped at a blank stone wall between a portrait of an old man sitting on a broken pillar and a rusty suit of armor, "the password is ‘Myrddin’."

The stone wall slid aside to reveal a low, long rectangular room lit by two fireplaces and dozens of candles floating near the ceiling. There were several large, plush green and black couches and a dozen large tables placed sporadically around the room.

Draco pointed out the seven hallways on the left wall of the room, "those lead to the dormitories; the last hallway is for the seventh years. Girls sleep in the room on the right, boys on the left, the middle door is a workroom for our year with extra copies of the books we need in classes. Need anything else?"

Nalian shook his head, "I’m fine. I think I’ll just get ready for bed. Night, Draco." He wandered into the dormitory. The room had four beds, with two on each side. He went to his trunk and dug out parchment and a quill to write Caran.

**__**

Caran,

I’ve arrived and things are going as well as can be expected.

Making friends in several places will be difficult. There are four school houses, which don’t all get along, and this creates a barrier for making friends outside of my house (Slytherin). I suppose I’ll deal with that when it comes to it.

I think I’ve already made a friend. His name is Draco Malfoy. I can tell he isn’t entirely human. I’m not sure he knows this though. His father, who is a professor here, is even less human than his son. I can’t quite place what it is, but when I do I shall tell you. It’s interesting, I didn’t realize wizards so closely associated with other magical species.

Do you remember that man we saw in the robes shop? He watched me for some reason? He is a professor here, and still seems suspicious of me. I don’t know why, haven’t a clue what I did. Perhaps it’s just in his nature. He and Draco are close apparently, meaning I may spend quite some time around him. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.

I am concerned about the fact that Headmaster Dumbledore has at least two artifacts in his office, and there are likely more. How can I retrieve those without raising suspicion?

Lastly, I know you told me of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Draco has told me more. This, political... matter concerns me. I know I’m not to get involved. Please don’t tell me you knew of this man’s actions and couldn’t be bothered to tell me.

No, don’t write back unless it’s important. No point making discovery more likely. Do send innocent mail by owl or have Derek do so, so it seems I’m corresponding with family.

Give my greetings to Darian.

Nalian

Nalian sealed the letter and looked around the room carefully. When he was sure no one was there he murmured something under his breath and tossed the letter into the fireplace where it disappeared. He paused, looking as if he was listening for something. Satisfied no one had noticed his use of elven magic Nalian prepared for bed.

\-------


	5. Classes

Nalian woke instantly as Draco threw open the curtains around his bed.

"Wake up or you’ll miss breakfast." Draco smiled pleasantly.

"Don’t care." Nalian buried his head under his pillow as yesterday’s events came back to him. He scrunched up his face as Draco yanked the pillow away. "You’re a damned morning person, aren’t you?"

The blond smirked, "yes, yes I am."

"Curse you." He dragged himself out of the bed. "I despise mornings, they never treat me well. What’s our first class?" Nalian pulled an outfit from his trunk, he really needed to put his clothes in the wardrobe next to his bed.

"Potions, you’ll get to meet Severus." Draco made his way to another bed with closed curtains and yanked them open.

"Proof that mornings hate me." Nalian muttered under his breath as Draco literally pulled a fighting Blaise out of bed.

After Blaise, Draco went to a third curtained bed. He pulled the covers off the person and waved Nalian over to them. "This is Theodore Nott, we call him Theo. We tried to call him Dore, but Theo didn’t take that nickname well."

"And where’s Greg?" Nalian asked, noticing Theo had fallen back asleep, curled into a ball for warmth.

"He’s gone to breakfast, where I would be if I didn’t have to baby-sit you three." Draco said, grabbing hold of Theo’s wrist and dragging him onto the floor.

"Well, I know I didn’t ask you to be my nanny." Nalian glared, "I like sleeping in, even if I miss breakfast." How could Draco be so awake? It was annoying.

Draco smirked, as if he knew what Nalian was thinking. "Someone has to do it. Think, if you overslept breakfast you’d probably oversleep classes." He made sure Theo and Blaise were getting dressed before pulling Nalian out of the room. "Do you play Quidditch? Tryouts will be this Saturday, and we need a second beater and two chasers."

"I don’t play," Nalian informed him. "I can fly alright, but Quidditch dislikes me almost as much as mornings do." He hadn’t the faintest idea what the rules to Quidditch were, after all he only learned to fly on a broom, a _broom_ , last week. Whoever heard of flying on a broom?

"You better be good at classes I need help in or I’ll be doing all the work around here." Draco teased. "I’m the captain for the Slytherin team and play chaser."

"You really are disgustingly cheerful in the mornings," Nalian said morosely. "Breakfast does include coffee, doesn’t it?"

"No, just pumpkin juice and orange juice. The teachers’ table has coffee, so perhaps you can get the house elves to bring it to you as well." Pansy said before Draco could. "Professor Snape dropped off our schedules a few minutes ago." She passed them their schedules.

"Draco, how did you know we’d have potions first if you didn’t have your schedule yet?" Nalian frowned.

"You forget, two of the teachers are family of mine." Draco smirked, filling his plate with food. "Aren’t you going to eat anything? We only have fifteen minutes left before classes."

Nalian looked down at the muffin he had shredded on his plate. "I told you, I don’t care about breakfast. All I need is coffee."

"Eat something anyway." Draco ordered. "I won’t have you passing out in class and embarrassing our house."

Nalian sniffed and pointedly ate nothing. As they left the great hall Draco shoved a fresh muffin into his hands. Nalian sighed and ate it, Draco watching to make sure he did.

They entered a classroom in the dungeons that was filled with two rows of ten desks. Nalian sat at the front next to Draco as other students filed into the room.

"Who are they?" He nodded towards the students he didn’t recognize, sitting on the other side of the room.

"Gryffindors." Draco said. "We have potions with them. The redheaded git is Ronald Weasley, the idiotic blond on his right is Seamus Finnigan and the moron on his left is Dean Thomas."

"I can feel the love." Nalian said drily. Blaise snorted. "I don’t suppose this would be a good time to mention I’m not all that good at potions?"

"What do you mean ‘not all that good’?" Draco asked.

"I’m lucky if my skills can be called average." Nalian said.

"Well, you’ll only make it out of this classroom in seven pieces then." Blaise smiled. "After all, Professor Snape favors his house. You are aware he’s Slytherin’s head of house?"

"I am now." Nalian grimaced. "He’s going to hate me, isn’t he?"

Draco patted his back. "If he does hate you he’ll only show it privately. He’s fiercely proud of Slytherin and won’t disparage our house or its students in public unless he absolutely has to."

"Was that supposed to comfort me?" Nalian inquired.

"Not really."

The class quieted as Snape stormed into the room, his robes billowing out behind him. "Open your books to page 476." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper, yet everyone heard him and quickly obeyed.

Nalian could feel the teacher’s eyes on him as he flipped open his book.

"Morthen, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape demanded.

Nalian looked up from his book reluctantly. "Asphodel and wormwood make an extremely powerful sleeping potion. I don’t know it’s namethough."

Snape sneered, "what is valerian root used for?"

"Valerian root is a tranquilizer, used in potions to relieve tension, headaches, and milder cases of insomnia."

"Liliaceae?" The man inquired.

"Liliaceae, Garlic being it’s common name, helps with most health issues, including many infections. It also reduces cholesterol, and helps with high blood pressure and lower blood sugar levels, which makes it useful for late-onset diabetes. You can add it to potions that aren’t volatile to enhance the potion’s effects." Nalian silently thanked Farra, a healer and one of his elven teachers, for beating plants’ uses into his head.

"And what is gentian used for?"

"Gentian potions help with minor and major digestive problems, mostly used to strengthen a weak digestive system." Nalian said.

"Ten points to Slytherin." Snape looked around the room, "why aren’t you writing this down?" He strode to the board behind his desk. "Today you lot are making a potion for stomach ailments, with an infusion of garlic." He wrote the instructions out on the board. "Get to work."

Draco nudged him. "I thought you were useless in potions?"

Nalian smiled, "useless in practical assignments. I’m better with theory and memorization."

"Well, he hasn’t dissected you yet." Blaise smiled cheerfully. "Just don’t explode the cauldron and you’ll live through this session."

Nalian took Blaise’s words to heart. "Draco, you tell me what to do."

Draco smirked, "I can do that."

And Draco did, and would all day long. _‘But at least I survived my first potions class.’_ Nalian thought as they headed towards the charms classroom.

Charms and History of Magic went by uneventfully, if one didn’t count Nalian falling asleep in history. Really, Professor Binns could make the most interesting topics boring.

The Slytherins filed into the transfiguration classroom. Draco made a beeline for the table at the back of the room, Nalian following in his wake.

"Try not to talk in this class." Draco ordered. "McGonagall doesn’t much like Slytherins, especially me."

"Why?" Nalian asked curiously.

"Why she doesn’t like our house, I don’t know. Why she doesn’t like me, because she thinks I once dyed her hair Slytherin green the night before a big Slytherin verus Gryffindor Quidditch match."

"Did you?"

"No." Draco huffed. "My father did."

Professor McGonagall, an older woman with her graying black hair pulled into a severe bun, walked into the room, dropping a load of books that floated into the room behind her onto her desk with a flick of her wand. "Today we will be discussing how to turn these books," she waved at her desk, "into stone. You’ll be trying to turn the books to stone at a later date."

A student raised her hand, "but professor, we can already turn objects to stone."

McGonagall smiled thinly, "this is a more controlled transfiguration, Miss Greengrass. This time, you will learn how to turn the book to stone, while still keeping it a readable, usable, heavier book."

"Why would you want to use a book made of stone?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"It’s not a matter of merely turning books to stone for the pleasure of it, Miss Parkinson." McGonagall said. "Can anyone tell me why you would want to turn a book to stone?"

A hand raised in the front. "Because you can perform certain spells on rock easier than on ink and paper." A curly-haired Hufflepuff said.

"Five points to Hufflepuff. When someone is casting a certain type spell on a book they’re writing, or just a book they own, the spell will stick better on stone. There are also some books and spells you can only read if the book is turned to stone."

"So why not just leave the book as stone if that’s the only way it can be read?" Another Hufflepuff asked.

"Secrecy, such as a journal or diary, or a clever trick, or perhaps a riddle for someone to solve." Blaise gave his ideas.

"Five points to Slytherin." McGonagall nodded. "A way to hide things that most people wouldn’t consider checking. In fact, such stone magic is a very old form of magic, last used almost three centuries ago, and a form of magic that most people have forgotten today."

As the bell rang the teacher told them, "I want you to write a five foot essay on this form of magic, including a thorough description of how it is done."

"Assignments on the first day," Draco snorted in disgust.

Nalian raised an eyebrow. "Snape gave us a four foot essay on, of all things, garlic. I’m not sure I can write about garlic for so long."

"Potions is much more interesting than Transfiguration, and the assignment is shorter." Draco replied. "What do you have next? I’ve got Care of Magical Creatures."

"Ancient Runes." Nalian told him. "I don’t suppose you could direct me to the classroom?"

"One floor up, and on the left. That’s all I know." Draco told him. "And I have to go if I’m going to get to class on time."

Nalian started up the steps, and then they moved. _‘What insane person decided moving staircases would be a good idea?’_ He thought in irritation. If the stairway didn’t move back he would be completely lost. Nalian looked around furtively and, kneeling down as if he were tying a shoelace, placed his hand on the floor. A minute later the staircase shifted back to where it was when Nalian had gotten on it. Nalian sighed and pulled himself up. He couldn’t keep using elven magic like that; someone would notice sooner or later. _‘That’ll be the last time.’_ Nalian promised himself. _‘I just need to learn my way around Hogwarts and I’ll be fine.’_

Getting off the stairs, he noticed a girl at the other end of the corridor. "Excuse me!" Nalian called.

The girl stopped to wait for him. "Can I help you?" She was polite, but her shoulders were tense as if she expected an attack.

"I need to get to the ancient runes classroom and I don’t have the faintest idea where it is." He said.

The bushy-haired girl frowned curiously at him. "You’re the exchange student, aren’t you? Though I don’t understand why anyone would want to change schools to attend one so deeply submerged in war."

"It was my uncle’s idea and I didn’t really know how bad things were here." He explained. "I’m Nalian Morthen. Please just call me Nalian."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Hermione Granger, you can call me Hermione. Come on, we’re going to be late."

"So you take Ancient Runes as well?" He followed her down the hall and to the right.

Hermione nodded, "it’s a fascinating subject."

He grinned. "You can read texts you otherwise wouldn’t be able to read."

She beamed, "yes! Do you know how many old wizarding spells are written in Ancient Runes? And the Ancient Runes symbols were and still are used worldwide, unlike Latin and other languages. When I graduate, really after the war, I plan on going into translation of old texts. France has a lot of runes texts that aren’t translated, and Bill Weasley promised he would teach me to read ancient Egyptian as well."

"Bill reads ancient Egyptian?" Nalian asked in surprise.

She sat at the front of the classroom and patted the seat next to her. "Of course. He was a curse-breaker for Gringotts, working in pyramids before he came back for the war. He specializes in Egyptian magic, particularly curses."

"So I don’t suppose we can study together, at least for this class." Nalian said.

"I don’t know." Hermione looked at him. "You’re in Slytherin."

"That doesn’t make me a bad person." He frowned at her.

"No! That’s not what meant." She gave him an annoyed look. "Slytherins don’t like muggleborns. Namely me."

"So? I like you." He said

Hermione sighed "You’ll get harassed for befriending me."

"Life wouldn’t be much fun if I went around doing what everyone wanted me to do." Nalian shrugged. "I don’t really know anyone from Slytherin who I could study ancient runes with, so the others will just have to get used to the idea."

She smiled at him. "All right, but don’t expect me to like your other friends."

"As long as you don’t expect them to like you either, agreed?" He said solemnly, but his mischievous eyes betrayed him.

"Agreed." Hermione grinned.

\-------


	6. Meeting the Family

"It translates more to ‘they travel by stars, to the home of their divine kin,’ not ‘the stars carry them to their celestial home.’ It’s not about the afterlife, but more about the place where humans met with other species, such as the faeries or the now extinct elves. It’s said that the meeting place is merely a myth," Hermione added as an aside.

"Do you think it’s a myth?" Nalian asked absentmindedly as he corrected the translation on his homework. It was already Friday and he and Hermione were seated on his bed working on translating a copy of a 600-year-old script for Ancient Runes.

"I don’t know, it’s not something I’ve had much time to research." She shifted uncomfortably. "Nalian, are you sure I should be here?"

Nalian waved his hand around casually, "best place to study uninterrupted." He looked at her, "they won’t like it, Draco especially, but it’s not like we’re going through their trunks." Then he grinned mischievously, "unless you want to go through their-"

"No!" Hermione cried, throwing a pillow at him, "I don’t need them plotting revenge on me!"

Nalian gave a suffering sigh, "I suppose, if you really don’t want to."

The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation, "I don’t. Not much anyway."

"What’s the mudblood doing in here?" A voice asked coldly from the door.

Nalian gave Hermione a look that clearly said ‘here we go’. "Don’t be so rude to my guest, Draco." He said reproachfully, "we’re studying."

"She shouldn’t be in here." The blond snapped.

"She technically shouldn’t be in the Slytherin rooms at all," Nalian agreed cheerfully, "but I’m awful when it comes to following such rules."

"Would you stop talking like I’m not here?" Hermione huffed. "We’re just studying Malfoy, and it’s not like I don’t know the password. I _am_ Head Girl."

"There, so that’s all settled!" Nalian clapped his hands. "I think we’re done anyway, unless there’s anything you wanted to discuss, Hermione?"

"No, and I have to do some more research for my Transfiguration homework. Goodnight, Nalian. Malfoy," she nodded curtly towards the boy as she passed him at the door.

When she was out of hearing Draco demanded, "what were you doing with her? Why in the seven hells did you even think of bringing the mudblood here?"

Nalian sighed, "don’t call her that, Draco, it’s horribly rude and _common_." He knew the ‘common’ bit would get to Draco.

"Don’t avoid my question," Draco snapped, looking ruffled.

"I told you, we were studying, for our Ancient Runes class. I brought Hermione here because it is the quietest and most comfortable place I could think of."

"And you couldn’t study with someone else for Runes?"

"I could've, but we just got on so well." He smiled cheekily before sighing. "Draco, I don’t care if you don’t like her, I’m going to stay friends with ‘Mione. Please respect that." He stood up. "It doesn’t mean you have to like her, or her you. It would be nice if you could be polite to her, or just refrain from talking at all if that’s what it takes to be civil."

Draco glared and halfheartedly muttered, "at least Granger doesn’t get along with the Weasel. Come on, or we’ll miss dinner."

"So you’ll behave around her?" Nalian prompted as they headed out of the Slytherin commons, Theo falling into place next to them.

"I’ll try to be civil, though I make no promises. On a more interesting topic, you’ll get to meet my father and Severus as my family tomorrow."

 _‘That_ is _a more interesting topic.’_ Nalian thought, recalling his first DADA classes.

\---

**_Flashbacks_ **

_Tuesday:_

_****_

_Nalian took up a seat next to Draco, which was quickly becoming habit, this time in the middle of the row. It would be his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which Draco’s father taught._

_****_

_So far Nalian had only seen Malfoy senior from a distance, a tall man with a pale complexion (though not as pale as Draco), long platinum hair always tied back by a black ribbon, and silver eyes even lighter than Draco’s. Besides their slightly different colors, the only difference between the two was age and that Draco was slighter in build, leaving no way for them not to be labeled father and son._

_Nalian was intensely curious about Professor Malfoy, for the reasons that he was interested in how Draco developed such an aristocratic personality and his curiosity in their obviously not-exactly-human genes._

_The elder Malfoy strode into the room, giving instructions as soon as he set foot past the door. "We’re studying crystals for the next couple weeks, possibly for the next month if you decide to be slow about things."_

_Nalian was, to put it mildly, overwhelmed by the man’s presence and it was nearly impossible to quell his instincts. Professor Malfoy was most definitely part Ice Demon, and Nalian’s elven instincts were to become_ companions _with him. As quickly as possible._

_What troubled Nalian was that he wasn’t attracted to Draco in any sexual manner. What was so drastically different between father and son that Nalian’s instincts acted on one and not the other? There was certainly more to learn about Draco’s heritage, like his mother’s side of the family._

_As one, the class pulled out parchment and quills. More often than not Professor Malfoy would discuss the subject before they even looked at their books. Sure enough, "who knows anything about using various crystals for magical purposes?" the teacher demanded._

_Nalian put all is effort into not being noticed. He was not handling this new element of attraction very well. It was, however, a good sign that he hadn’t noticed Professor Malfoy earlier, from a distance; it meant that the man was mostly human, perhaps a fourth ice demon, and therefore the attraction could be ignored if Nalian concentrated. It was just very difficult to concentrate on anything at all._

_He snapped back to attention. Where were they in the discussion? Nalian had missed at least ten minutes of class while he was thinking._

_"Protection crystals are most common." Millicent Bulstrode said. "Scrying crystals are least common, because everyone uses water or mirrors these days."_

_"Correct on the first, wrong on the second. Mr. Morthen, the least used type of crystal?" Lucius Malfoy was as curious about this new, rather quiet boy as Nalian was about him. Why had his son befriended him so easily? Draco was not that trusting and Severus certainly didn’t like him, despite his extensive knowledge in plants for potions uses (Which the Potions Master quietly carried on about in a certain amount of irritation. People he didn’t like weren’t supposed to be intelligent!)._

_Nalian panicked slightly when Professor Malfoy concentrated on him. So much for not being noticed. "Er, the least used crystal would be renewal crystals."_

_Malfoy nodded. "Why? Zabini."_

_Blaise’s quill jerked to a halt. "Because...they...there are...more efficient ways today?"_

_"Almost, but not quite," Malfoy’s eyes dropped to the parchment Blaise had been writing on, but he didn’t say anything. "Crystals used for the sole purpose of renewal were used in the past as a means of healing or spiritual understanding. The practice is believed to be mere superstition. However," he motioned to a student._

_"However, magic was performed quite differently not even two centuries back. While wands have been around for centuries, they have only recently come into fashion." The student said as if the words were imprinted on his brain._

_"Therefore," the teacher prompted._

_"Many other methods were used to focus and perform magic." Another student said. "Including the use of crystals for certain things which seem unconventional to us."_

_"Perhaps they had a way to make crystals work for healing that we aren’t aware of?" A third student ventured._

_Professor Malfoy gave a half-smile. "Precisely." The bell rang. "Your homework is to write an essay on crystal magic, or a related topic. It must be two and a half feet at least."_

_Draco poked Nalian in the side. "Did you manage to keep up, Morthen?"_

_Nalian mock huffed and grabbed his bag. "I can keep pace with the best of them, Malfoy. Though I must admit he’s thorough if he’s teaching or at least talking about old magical methods as well as modern methods. Certainly one of our more interesting classes."_

__  
  
\---  
  
Thursday:

_Nalian nervously scanned over his work as Draco piled food onto his plate with an ordered "eat."_

_Their first class was Defense, and he was nervous that his mental shields would fail in class. Nalian really did not need to let the whole school know he was attracted to Professor Malfoy; besides, he didn’t even know the man! Why couldn’t his familiars be with him? They could certainly knock some sense into him, or at least bite some sense into him._

_"Why are you so nervous about your homework anyway?" Draco took the scroll and shoved into Nalian’s schoolbag. "Trying to impress my father? Get on his good side?" He smirked._

_"Don’t be ridiculous." Nalian said calmly. "I just want to make sure I’ve got all the ways crystals can be used at least mentioned. There’s no need to go stealing my homework, I’m sure yours is nearly as good." He couldn’t help but tease._

_Draco rolled his eyes, "mine is better, my father’s presence demands it. And I did not steal your work; I put it in your bag, idiot."_

_"That’s what you want me to think." He said. "Seriously, I have to do really well on this, Draco. This paper sets the standard for me in DADA, and will be one of your father’s first impressions of me. Your godfather already seems to dislike me, it’d be annoying if both of them  
did."_

_Draco chuckled, "describing their mutual dislike as ‘annoying’ is what will make them like you in the end. From what I’ve seen of you I’d bet nearly anything that you can hold your own against them."_

_"Nearly?" Nalian raised an eyebrow._

_Draco shrugged, "a Malfoy never risks everything."_

_****_

End Flashbacks

\-------

__

"I don’t want to meet him." Snape growled in annoyance.

Lucius sighed. "And complaining to me will really change anything? They’ll be here in ten minutes."

"There’s something wrong with him." Snape declared.

"Wrong?" Lucius raised an eyebrow as he got out two glasses from the liqueur cabinet. "He’s a puzzle certainly."

"Perhaps ‘wrong’ isn’t the appropriate word." Severus amended, ignoring his friend’s words. "I didn’t mention something I learned about him before."

Lucius pushed a glass of brandy into Severus’s hand. "What would that be?"

"I heard him talking to someone at Madam Malkin’s." He admitted. "Tell me, why would a seventeen-year-old exchange student be getting a sealed letter from the head of Gringotts?"

Lucius looked sharply at him, "sealed? From the head, you’re sure?"

Snape gave him an irritated look, "positive."

"That’s," he paused, "interesting."

"Exactly. Interesting. Not impossible, but not probable or plausible, yet not incriminating either."

"Did you hear anything else?"

"Mr. Morthen is a new client, though I suppose it _could_ be he’s merely a new client for the British branch." Snape’s tone conveyed how little he believed that idea. "And he had said something along the lines of ‘do they always give out sealed letters or is Darian known here?’" 

"I wonder who Darian is?" Lucius murmured thoughtfully.

"As do I." Snape scowled. "I will be looking into matters further, of course. Will you assist me?"

"I’m here if you need anything." Lucius motioned towards the clock. "They’ve arrived. For now act as if you know nothing. It possibly _is_ nothing."

Severus snorted, "you really believe that?"

"No." Lucius smiled as Draco opened the door. "But it remains a possibility."

"Father, Severus," Draco smiled as he pulled his reluctant friend through the door. "You all know each other already, but call him Nalian, and I swear if I hear even one ‘professor’ I’ll do something drastic."

Nalian raised an eyebrow, "what am I supposed to call them: Malfoy, Snape? Perhaps ‘Hey you over there?’"

"Call them Severus and Lucius, idiot." Draco said.

"I wouldn’t take the liberty." He smiled hesitantly at the teachers, "it’s nice to meet you, again," and he couldn’t resist adding, "Professors." Draco growled while Nalian smiled unrepentantly.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nalian." Lucius offered his hand.

Nalian nearly had a heart failure. He mentally cursed his body as he shook the man’s and then Snape’s hand. Nalian noted that Snape didn’t seem at all pleased about their little get together. Or perhaps he was being paranoid and Snape merely always looked so dour.

"There’s some sandwiches on the table if you two are hungry." Severus told them as he settled into an armchair, watching the new student closely.

"Thanks," Draco said absently. "Do you mind if we open a bottle of wine?" He had already pulled out two glasses.

"You drink?" Snape asked Nalian sharply.

"Occasionally." Nalian sat carefully on the plush, brown leather couch in front of the fireplace. "My father introduced me to several kinds of alcohol at a young age."

"You two must talk quite often if Draco has already learned such an odd bit of information." Lucius noted casually.

"Yes, we talk all the time, and no, Draco, I’m not trying out for Quidditch so give it up." Nalian said.

"But the tryouts are today before dinner!" He handed a glass of red wine to his friend. "You have to try out now or you’ll miss your chance."

"I’ve already decided." He said, brushing a lock of auburn hair behind his ear.

"I take it you don’t like Quidditch?" Severus inquired.

"It’s just a sport." Nalian shrugged, ignoring Draco’s scandalized expression. Draco was quite mature, but when it came to his sport the boy went nuts.

"How are classes going?" Lucius asked quickly before his son went off on a rant.

Draco sat down on the couch. "He’s befriended Granger, Care of Magical Creatures is impossible with that wretched teacher, and I finally have a suitable partner for lessons in Battle in the Air, even if Nalian is a bit rusty on a broom. And he’s taking Ritual Magic, also with Granger."

"Granger from Ravenclaw?" Severus asked. "A peculiar friendship."

Nalian smiled, "I’m not completely used to house rivalries. She’s a very nice person."

"Yes, well, if you like _nice_." Draco sneered.

"We study together. I don’t know why you’re acting as if it’s the end of the world. Frankly, you two would actually enjoy each other’s company, yes I said _enjoy_ , if you tried to get along for five minutes."

"I would not enjoy that know-it-all’s company." Draco said indignantly.

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"I would not."

"Would-"

" _Not_."

"As interesting as this argument is," Lucius interrupted, "I’m sure we can find something else to discuss."

"Draco has detention." Nalian supplied helpfully.

"In Care of Magical Creatures." Draco explained quickly. "Weasel and I got into a small debate."

"Debate?" Severus asked.

At the same time Lucius said, "about what?"

"A debate about basilisks, which caused us to nearly lose one of the baby runespoors we were working with. Professor Weasley gave us both three detentions working with is animals." Draco said, inserting innocently, "Nalian’s volunteered to keep me company and help if  
Weasley allows it."

"Of course I did," Nalian added, "because I am after all such a giving and caring soul, and you did promise to work with me and Hermione on charms extra credit work." He smirked as Draco choked on the wine.

\-------


	7. Parselmouth

"How am I supposed to help with your detention anyway?" Nalian grumbled as he followed Draco across the lawns. He was missing dinner for this, and what would have been an interesting study session with Hermione.

"Weasley said the extra help would be nice." Draco sneered, "he also muttered something about his stupidity for having Weasel and myself work together. I must admit I quite agree; He’s an idiot."

"He’s also our teacher." Nalian remarked as they got closer to the forest’s edge. "Please try to keep your insults to yourself."

Charlie and Ron Weasley were already waiting, along with two other people.

"Good, you’re on time." Charlie smiled. "These two are Aurors Tonks and Black, and they’ll be with us while you serve detention. It’s because we’re so close to the forest, where You-Know-Who has some of his men." He explained, seeing Nalian’s confused expression. "There are one or two aurors with us during classes as well."

Nalian’s frown deepened, "but I thought Hogwarts and Hogsmeade had wards keeping them out?"

"They do," Auror Black replied, studying the transfer student Lilyhad mentioned a couple of times to James, "but while men can’t come through, hexes can, even the Unforgivables."

"Oh." It was all he could think to say in response to something like that. "But shouldn’t the wards protect against Dark curses like theUnforgivables?"

Tonks smiled grimly. "The Unforgivables didn’t exist in the four founders’ time, therefore they didn’t create wards to stop those curses, they didn’t create many wards to _stop_ magic at all, though there are hundreds of wards to detect it."

"Why doesn’t the headmaster add wards to stop curses?" Ron aske curiously.

"No one knows how." Black said matter-of-factly. "People have tried, and died from the effort."

"Even if we did know how," Tonks added, "not many have the power or knowledge or experience to add to the wards."

"But if the wards have just been sitting there then they’d have weakened to nothing," Nalian protested. He noted that Draco had remained oddly silent throughout the discussion. Did he already know this?

"The headmaster and appointed heads of houses have the ability to strengthen the wards." Black explained, "but strengthening them is very different from adding to them."

The group fell silent before Charlie broke the subtle tension, "if that’s all the questions, let’s get to work. Mr. Malfoy can show you what to do, Mr. Morthen." He lead them over to the baby runespoors. "You’ll be feeding them, and making sure they don’t hurt each other or themselves. And don’t forget to wear your dragon hide gloves, the left head’s fangs are extremely poisonous."

"They’re really babies, aren’t they?" Nalian remarked. "Runespoors grow to be over six feet, and these aren’t even two."

"Do you know a lot about runespoors then?" Draco asked curiously.

"Of course he does." Ron glared, "He’s a snake as well, isn’t he?"

"Thank you," Nalian grinned at the surprised Weasley before Draco could even react.

Draco snorted. "They eat mice." He motioned towards a box full of freshly dead mice.

Nalian grabbed a mouse by it’s tail and got to work.

Stupid humans. An annoyed voice came from the runespoor Nalian was feeding. Where is the live food we requested?

It is not so difficult, one of the other heads of the runespoor agreed.

Perhaps a live white mouse, not these wretched brown things.

Dead, brown mice, day in and day out. Where’s the variety?

Nalian fought back an amused smile.

Perhaps we should eat him instead of the mice. The middle head suggested, the dreamer.

The left head, the critic, would’ve sneered if it could. Don’t be as idiotic as these humans. He is much too big for us to finish before he rots.

It wouldn’t hurt to try, the dreamer protested. We would at least have some fresh food.

Haven’t you ever been told not to bite the hand that feeds you? Nalian inquired politely. I’m sure I could get live mice for you tomorrow. There was a gasp from next to him. Nalian’s head shot up, eyes wide, realizing what he’d just done.

Ron Weasley was staring at him as if he were some sort of monster, Draco’s face was almost comically stunned.

The adults were over in a shot, Charlie was asking how the hell that happened, and both aurors had their wands pointed at Nalian.

There was a hissing at Nalian’s feet.

You speak our language, human? The right head, the planner, asked.

No human has spoken our language since the dark one came. The dreamer added.

Do you mean Voldemort? How do you know of him? Nalian asked curiously, still in a state of shock at his own stupidity.

Other snakes talk to us. The planner said. They told us of him and the only snake that follows him.

"Stop speaking that!" Black snarled. Nalian shut up, though he had a million questions to ask the runespoors. _‘Perhaps I should talk to some of the local snakes. If I’m not slowly cooked over an open fire.’_ He thought silently, looking at the angry aurors.

"Who are you?" Tonks demanded. "Only You-Know-Who speaks that foul language."

"My name is Nalian Morthen. N-a-l-i-a-n M-o-r-t-h-e-n." Nalian snapped. "And the parselmouth ability is not foul! Neither are snakes. One horrible monster like Voldemort is given such a wonderful gift and suddenly it’s the language of death and destruction!"

"Quiet!" Black snapped at him. "Are you a V- You-Know-Who supporter?"

"No!"

"Shut up!" Draco suddenly snapped. "He’s not a supporter, Black! He’s done nothing wrong the entire time he’s been here. Nalian’s even managed to makes friends with me and Granger both, of all people. Does that sound like a Death Eater?" He asked coldly. "Do you think You-Know-Who uses teenagers not even allowed to use magic off school grounds?"

"Not to mention," Charlie added conversationally, "would Dumbledore have let a Death Eater on school premises? One of the few sanctuaries Britain has left? I think we should let the headmaster handle this, er, discovery."

Black frowned, but nodded. "Fine. We’re going to the headmaster’s office right now. You," he motioned towards Nalian, "walk in front and keep your hands where I can see them."

Nalian nodded and stood slowly. "I don’t know where the headmaster’s office is though."

"I’ll lead the way." Charlie responded. "Ron, Mr. Malfoy, you two can head back to your common rooms."

"I’m staying with him." Draco argued immediately.

"No, you’re not. This doesn’t concern you." Tonks said.

Draco scowled and started to argue, but Nalian was faster. "It’s all right, Draco. I’ll be fine." He smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I’m not a Death Eater or a supporter. I have nothing to be afraid of. Of course, you do. How are you ever going to finish your herbology essay without me?"

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes. "I think I can manage."

\-------

"Did you find anything?" Severus asked, dropping a pile of scrolls on his desk to be graded.

"Nothing useful." Lucius replied calmly. "According to the files I found, Morthen attended Salem Witches’ Institute since he was eleven, and his mother, whose maiden name was Erica Thomas, attended when she was eleven, graduating in 1974, his father was Christopher Morthen, a muggle accountant."

"Did you check their records?" Severus prompted.

Lucius rolled his eyes, silently saying _‘what do you think?’_ "Erica was a housewife, Christopher’s employee profile was in order, I’ve got copies of their birth and death certificates as well. All the information matches what Albus has."

Severus frowned, "it’s possible the paperwork is fake, but it seems like a lot of effort to go through."

"Perhaps he, or they, knew there would be suspicion. Or perhaps Morthen is what he seems."

"What about his other family?"

"He only has an uncle left living from his mother’s side. Derek Thomas is a wizard and bachelor who graduated two years before Erica. No family on Nalian’s father’s side."

"That seems rather clean cut to me." Severus said thoughtfully.

"I knew you would say that." Lucius smiled slightly. "The only thing I can think of to check on that front is to see if the people match the files."

Severus nodded, "see if the people in their hometown or at the school remember the Morthens or Thomas’."

The door banged open and Draco stormed in.

"Something wrong?" Severus glared. "If so, kindly refrain from taking your anger out on my door."

"Nalian’s in Dumbledore’s office because of two ridiculous aurors." Draco blurted out, throwing himself down on the sofa.

"What happened?" Lucius studied his son. The aurors were known to be overly suspicious, particularly the last few years. Then again they had reason to be and more than a few of their suspicions have been correct, thanks to Potter’s unrelenting training; loath as Lucius was to admit it.

Draco hesitated. "We were at detention, for Care of Magical Creatures, and while taking care of the runespoors Nalian just suddenly spoke. In Parseltongue."

"What?" Severus blurted. "That’s impossible!"

"Not impossible." Lucius argued softly, shocked. "Just extremely unlikely."

Draco glared, "he’s not involved with Voldemort."

"How do you know that, Draco? Because he told you?" Lucius arched an eyebrow.

"He did tell me, but I knew he wasn’t before that."

"How?"

"Don’t you just know sometimes? Like for a potion, or something. I just know he isn’t. I know I can trust him."

"But you can’t say you know for sure. You don’t have proof." Severus pressed.

"I. Trust. Him." Draco sighed. "I can’t say I have proof, Sev, but I still know." 

Lucius sighed as well. He knew from Draco’s tone that he wouldn’t listen to anything they said. "Just be careful."

"Aren’t I always?" He grinned before growing serious once more. "Dumbledore won’t expel him for something that’s a part of him, something he can’t help, right?"

"Not likely." Severus snorted. "Albus has a reason for everything he does, and he would not have let Morthen attend in the first place if he wasn’t planning on keeping him around for awhile."

"Isn’t that reassuring?" Lucius muttered. He glanced at Severus, "so what is it he knows that we do not?"

\-------

Nalian shifted for the hundredth time in the chair by the headmaster’s desk. Black, Tonks, and Charlie had all been excused, despite Tonks and Black’s arguments.

Really. Officials always made such noise and fuss. Couldn’t they try going about things the quiet way?

"Another cup of tea?" The headmaster offered.

"No, thank-you, my cup is still quite full." Nalian said politely. If this was how Dumbledore wanted to play it, then fine. He could wait all night. Nalian did wonder about all the tea and sweets. He wondered if Dumbledore drugged them, but he couldn’t detect anything in the tea and refused all offered sweets. The tea _was_ strong, and could drown out several types of drugs, poisons, and potions, but it wouldn’t do to refuse everything and come off as rude and perhaps suspicious.

But what if it was drugged?

"You know, many would say their cup isn’t empty." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "It’s supposed to have something to do with how people look at the world. If they’re optimistic or pessimistic."

Then Draco did mention that rumor about the man reading minds. It was certainly possible, but Nalian would notice someone combing through his thoughts, wouldn’t he? "That’s very interesting, sir."

"Yes, yes. If you say your cup is half full, for example, then you are optimistic. If you say it’s half empty, you’re pessimistic." Dumbledore offered a plate of biscuits before selecting a few for himself.

There was the issue that if he tried out waiting the headmaster, he could very well be here all night, drinking tea and refusing sweets, drugged or not, while humming in agreement to inane chatter. Was it really worth it? Really?

"I don’t mean to be rude sir, but why are we just sitting here?" He said, deciding it was most definitely not worth the effort. "They told you I’m a Parselmouth, and I admitted it. I told you I wasn’t a You-Know-Who supporter. All that’s left is what you’re going to do about it."

"Do about what, my dear boy?" Albus Dumbledore smiled, cheerfully brushing crumbs off his rainbow striped robes. "I do not plan on punishing you as you did nothing wrong. I don’t think you’re a Voldemort supporter, and you really should use his name. Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself."

Nalian blinked. "Then what am I still doing here?"

"I was wondering if you would like to discuss your ability." Albus seemed to think this was the most obvious thing in the world. "It is quite a unique gift, only descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself could possibly have the gift for the Serpentongue. Tell me, do you know which parent you received it from?"

"Er, my mother I suppose. She was a witch, after all, and my father was a muggle." Nalian wasn’t sure if he should feel relieved or annoyed. He’d been here nearly two hours awaiting his fate. Two bloody hours of drinking too sweet tea and being given the silent treatment (and, he admitted, willingly returning the favor).

"It could’ve truly been either parent." Dumbledore bit into another biscuit. "The only way you could’ve known is if either of your parents kept quite an extensive genealogy. After all, over the centuries wizards marry muggles and vice versa, squibs are born, much could have happened to create a muggle line of descendants from Salazar."

So, his talent was strictly inherited. That was interesting. His parents were both possibly British and one of them was a Slytherin descendant.

The headmaster sighed, he shook crumbs out of his beard. "Ah, well... You may go, Mr. Morthen."

"Thank-you, headmaster." He beat a hasty retreat, trying to look like he wasn’t dashing out of the door.

Albus Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at his phoenix for a few moments. He made his way to the fireplace, making a quick floo call.

Not five minutes later a redheaded, green-eyed woman brushed soot off her dark blue robes. "You needed to see me, Albus?"

"Yes, Lily. Please sit down, would you care for a cup of tea?" He ushered her to her seat.

"Yes, please. Albus, is something wrong? You have Sirius all in a huff. He hasn’t stopped ranting about, I think, the transfer student. But what exactly happened I’m not sure, except he’s annoyed you wouldn’t take his advice."

Albus handed her a cup of tea, "and how is your research going?"

Lily sighed at the obvious way the headmaster was ignoring her questions, but went with it. In her experience, Albus did this most of the time, and usually ended up answering your questions by the end. He usually had his reasons, not excluding having a twisted sense of humor.

"My work is fine. It’s coming along slowly though. And it’s frustrating when I can’t read texts I’m sure would help."

"You think those books are in Parseltongue, don’t you?" He inquired politely.

"Yes, and therefore impossible to read." Lily sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn’t just burn them and be done with it. After all, no one but Voldemort can read them, and we most definitely don’t want him to get his hands on them."

Albus nudged forward a plate of scones. "I think I have an agreeable answer for you."

"Oh?"

"Sirius was upset," he seemed to randomly change the subject, "because Mr. Morthen was helping Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy with a detention in which his startling ability to speak Parseltongue was revealed."

Lily slowly lowered here scone. "Merlin’s balls."

Blue eyes twinkled at her. "Indeed."

"Is he- Albus, is he with Voldemort?"

"No, I don’t believe so."

"And how does this solve my problem?" She asked, relaxing slightly.

"Why, you need a Parselmouth! And Nalian Morthen is one."

"You want me to have him work on that!" Lily cried out in shock, jumping out of her chair. "Please tell me your joking, Albus!" One look at his face and she knew he wasn’t. "He’s a child! A child we know nothing about. A child you only believe not to be with Voldemort!"

"Mr. Morthen is the only other person besides Voldemort who speaks Parseltongue, Lily. Unless there is a third person you know of?"

"No, of course I don’t, Albus." Lily sank back into her seat. "Those books could be very useful."

"Mr. Morthen can take an oath of secrecy if you’re so concerned he’d reveal any information to other people, though I believe he would not." Albus smiled encouragingly. "However, I suspect you will have to talk James around first."

"James!" Lily snorted. "I’ll have more trouble talking Sirius around!" She gave the headmaster a look. "Are you sure it’s wise to bring him into such a serious project? Voldemort knows I’m working on something, and if he suspects Nalian is involved..."

"We don’t even know if Mr. Morthen will be willing to help." His eyes twinkled. "First, you need to ask him."

\-------

When Nalian got back to the common room Draco was nowhere in sight. A quick question for Theo confirmed that Draco was out.

"You want to study with us?" Blaise asked. "We’re working on charms."

Nalian shook his head. "No, I finished that, and I really should write my uncle." He smiled slightly. "It’s been so hectic that I’ve put it off and he’s a worrier."

Blaise nodded and waved before returning to his book. While Theo, Greg, and two girls from Ravenclaw muttered various forms of ‘good-bye’.

In their dorm Nalian grabbed his parchment, a candle, quills, ink, and two rings before pulling the curtains around his bed tightly closed. He propped his chin on his hand, wondering what exactly he was going to write.

**_Derek,_ **

**_I’ve been informed, not so politely, by Darian via a letter from Caran that any letters are to be sent to you, addressed to you, and received from you. Hit_ both _of them for me; not for the letter, but for the rudeness. I’m well aware that Darian will be reading this, as you will pass it on to him, so before he reads it would be a good time to hit him._**

**_I’ve become closer friends with Draco, and I believe I passed the family inspection. Draco at least hasn’t mentioned anything about them completely hating me. His father, Lucius Malfoy, is part ice demon. I don’t think it’s anything to be concerned about, because I’ve been able to ignore any instinct I feel. It’s annoying that he doesn’t even realize what he is, or perhaps just what his abilities are, and therefore has little control over them._ **

**_I’ve also made friends with Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch in Ravenclaw. She’s quite intelligent, and she and Draco hate each other. At least they’re trying to be civil (Hermione more successful that Draco in that area)._ **

**_Classes have been interesting. Professor Malfoy is teaching about crystal magic, which is one of my more interesting classes at the moment. My class Ritual Magic (an informal class taught by one of the refugees) has also been interesting, soon we’ll be creating spell casting groups of three. I would appreciate it if you sent a book or two on crystal magic or witches’ coven magic, if we have any in the library. Also any books on Hogwarts would be useful._ **

**_A more important matter would be that I accidentally revealed I can speak to serpents. Stop swearing, Dar. The aurors, who are wizarding soldiers, did not like this ability. Apparently Voldemort is a Parselmouth as well. Dumbledore doesn’t seem to care however. Since I can’t very well take my mistake back or hide my skill anymore I would appreciate it if you sent Order and Chaos to me. I’ll still be discreet about using Parseltongue, but those two are very helpful and anyway I miss them._ **

**_Get back to me soon. Darian, please keep in mind any yelling will be ignored._ **

**_Nalian_ **

Nalian poured some of the melted candle wax onto the now folded letter, letting it cool slightly before he pressed the signet ring into the wax, marking the wax with the odd impression of several small dots that if one thought about it enough one might think was a constellation of stars. He pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and paused for a moment before he started writing.

**__**

Esteemed High Head of Gringotts,

I thank you for your offer of friendship and assistance and gladly accept on the behalf of my lord and myself.

I am indeed in need of your service, but understand certain ethical principles may not allow you to help me. I’m searching for certain elven artifacts that need to be returned to our land. Some of these objects may currently be placed in your vaults. As I said, I understand if you cannot help, but if there’s anything you or I could do, please let me know. On that note, I do have a couple of ideas: Are there any vaults I myself have legal right to enter? Would it be possible for you to tell me which person(s) have elven objects so that I or another of my lord’s people could bargain with them?

Sincerely Yours,

Nalian

When Nalian sealed this letter he used the second ring, which left the impression of two snakes intertwined around a bird, a raven. He quickly put away his supplies and left the dorm, heading for the Owlry even though curfew was less than half an hour away. It would have been nice to send the letters by fire, but along with being told to write only to Derek, Nalian had also been forbidden to send things by fire unless his life depended on it, and Gringotts wasn’t able to receive firemail, if the goblins even knew what it was.

\-------


	8. Order and Chaos

Nalian sat down at dinner, ignoring all the people staring and whispering about him. It was nearly three weeks ago that he had accidentally spoken Parseltongue. The morning after ‘The Incident’ (as Draco called it) the entire school had been made aware of his ability. While most of his Slytherin classmates had taken it fairly well, the rest of the student body was in an uproar. Nalian was sure he had never gotten more dirty looks and not-so-well veiled threats in his entire life. That was saying something, considering he had grown up in a bloody thirsty, backstabbing palace, and temporarily lived in a second one when he studied under the vampire Derek for two years.

Things had gotten worse when a scathing letter of reproach from Darian arrived. It wasn’t the letter in itself that caused more problems, nor the few books that came with it, but the two snakes that had also arrived with it. His familiars Chaos, who was a pure black snake, and Order, who was completely white.

Snakes were apparently not allowed at Hogwarts, but his Head of House managed to talk the headmaster around. Nalian suspected Draco may have had something to do with that.

What was more interesting was the letter Nalian received from Gringotts. They couldn’t tell him which accounts had elven artifacts because it went against the bank’s ethical codes, but they did inform him of the accounts his bloodlines allowed access to. There were four accounts, and he was informed of one, but the head of Gringotts insisted that any more information on the other three was not be disclosed until the goblins could make sure letting him view the vaults or files was legal.

The first account was Slytherin’s account; possibly dating as far back as Salazar Slytherin himself (though Nalian personally thought that was stretching it a bit). The account, or treasury as it would’ve been called when it was first created before banks even existed (The treasury is suspected to have been created around the 1200s.), was there before the goblins were granted control over the wizarding society’s banking system. For this reason the goblins didn’t have access to the vaults; they said only a direct descendant could open them, and no descendant ever stepped forward to claim the legacy.

Nalian wondered why the bank never informed the descendants of their unknown vault, but decided it was safer not to ask, at least for now. What he did know was that he could be taken to the vault and enter it whenever he found the time and freedom to go to the bank for a few hours.

"Tomorrow is Halloween." Draco said casually, effectively pulling Nalian from his thoughts. "The holiday feasts here are always excellent."

Nalian blinked, "you mean to say that the food normally isn’t?"

"I didn’t say that." Draco snapped irritably. "I merely meant the food is better on holidays than the everyday meals."

"I’ll believe it when I see it." Nalian grabbed his bag resting by his feet and stood up. "Now I’m off, or I’ll be late for Ritual again."

"Yes, wouldn’t want to incur Granger’s wrath again, would we?" Draco sneered.

Nalian grinned, "you’ve never seen that girl in a temper, have you?"

"She has such a foul temper everyone should cower in fear." The blonde scoffed. "I thought you had more backbone."

"Why should I go searching for trouble when I can avoid it?" Nalian plopped back down onto the bench. "Look, saying no is an option isn’t it? The girl assumed you were taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend, just go set Parkinson straight."

Draco glared, "I may have never seen Granger lose her cool, but Parkinson is a different matter entirely. In fourth year there was a Yule Ball at Christmas. Pansy somehow got it into her head that I was taking her. I told her I wasn’t, that she misunderstood, and she threw the biggest tantrum I’ve ever seen... To cut a long story short, I ended up taking her anyway."

Nalian smirked, "so where do you get off saying _I’ve_ got no backbone? More power to you, Drake, good luck with the missus." Nalian made a run for it, but Draco still nailed him in the back with a bread roll.

Nalian was making his way to the classroom when he heard a voice call from behind him, "Morthen! Nalian Morthen!"

He turned around, surprise showing on his face, "Professor Potter?"

The auburn-haired woman smiled slightly as she caught up with him. "I’ve been calling you for the last five minutes. A bit distracted?"

"I don’t want to be late for Ritual Magic. Not only does the teacher get annoyed, but so does one of my partners."

"Working in groups of three, or more?"

"We’re just starting three. It’s really quite interesting, and I wouldn’t mind trying a bigger group, but Professor Lufkin says we aren’t ready." Nalian shrugged.

"It’s best to start with three and get the feel of group ritual magic. Well, I shouldn’t keep you waiting. Please come and see me after your class though. My classroom and office are just off the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower."

"May I know why, Professor?" Nalian asked curiously.

Lily Potter smiled reassuringly, "I’ll tell you when you see me after class. It’s nothing bad, you’re not in trouble."

"All right." Nalian nodded, already heading towards his class again. He walked into the classroom not even a minute before the teacher did. Hermione was give him an irritated yet relieved look as he settled next to his two partners, Hermione and a Gryffindor in their year, Neville Longbottom.

"Everyone please review your notes. In ten minutes we’ll be trying a basic power gathering in our groups of three. Don’t forget to set up a protection circle; no point in being sloppy after all." Lufkin ordered, unpacking several stones. When everyone was done reading their notes she started speaking again, "it’s easier to learn to focus your magic in one place when there is a physical item to focus on in the beginning. Today you’ll be focusing on gathering power into a stone."

Hermione made a noise as if she wanted to say something, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"These stones are quartz. As you know different types of stones enhance different things, such as love, healing, protection, divination, money, courage, and so on. Quartz is an all-around stone, it can be substituted for any stone if you use a bit of imagination." Lufkin started at the other end of the room, handing out crystals.

Hermione fretted. "Who should create the protection circle? And which of you wants to be the head wizard in this, because I’m not interested in that position."

"I think Neville should make the circle." Nalian said. "I noticed he’s really quite good at them, and I don’t mind being the head if Nev doesn’t want to do it."

"I don’t," came the immediate reply, Neville still blushing slightly from the compliment. "How will we know when we can’t fill the stone with any more power?"

"We’ll sense it," Hermione responded. "The teacher said so."

"What if she’s wrong?" Neville muttered. Hermione gave him a dirty look that clearly said ‘teachers aren’t wrong.’

"Well," Nalian smiled cheerfully as Lufkin handed them a crystal, "we’ll just have to try and see what happens."

"Alright." Neville motioned towards the open circle made with wax, "get in so I can close this."

"We’re supposed to set the crystal in the middle." Hermione directed once the circle was closed. "Then we hold hands and start to meditate. Nalian, don’t forget you have to concentrate both on us and on the power flow to the crystal."

Nalian smirked slightly, "sure you don’t want to lead? You seem quite adept at it." Hermione swatted him.

The teacher was quietly instructing, "start meditating, breathe in for a count of seven, hold for a count seven, breathe out for a count seven. Breath in, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, hold, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, breathe out, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Breathe in..."

They settled down, loosely grasping hands, and slowed their breathing.

To correctly perform ritual magic in a group, or coven, the witches and wizards need to trust each other to at least some extent. The greater the trust, the better and easier the ritual could be performed. And the greater the trust, the more powerful and effective the ritual was. The head of the coven was the main focus for magic, the others of the circle let their magic flow into him and he (or she) directed the magic. The more the coven trusted their chosen leader, the more magic they would feed to him when performing a ritual circle.

Nalian focused on the magic; his magic, his friends’ magic, and the inherent magic of the quartz. He felt small tendrils of magic from the others connecting with his own power as he focused on the quartz. Their magic twined with together, slowly pouring into the stone.

The teacher, much to Hermione’s satisfaction, had been right. They did know when the stone couldn’t take any more power. They carefully separated and broke the protective circle Neville had set up. After collecting their crystal the teacher motioned they could go and told them quietly so as not to disturb the two remaining groups, "we’ll be working more with your crystal in our next class. Now you lot go down to the kitchens, get something filling to eat and go straight to bed. You may not realize it yet, but this type of magic is more exhausting than others and there’s certain things you should do to ensure your health."

Hermione nodded and promised they’d follow her directions. Outside the classroom she started talking excitedly, "our crystal was perfect. We really do make a great team. I wonder what we’ll be doing with our crystals? Do you think there are more rituals we will be performing if we already filled the quartz? Nalian, where are you going? The kitchen’s this way."

"Professor Potter wanted to talk to me. She asked me to meet her after class. Don’t worry, ‘Mione, I’ll eat after I see what she wants." Nalian replied. "You know, I think Professor Snape has some books on rituals. He’s always encouraging us ‘not to be dunderheads’, so maybe if you ask nicely he’ll let you have a look at them."

Hermione simultaneously lit up and looked dejected at the same time. "Professor Snape? I’ll ask him after we eat, but I doubt I’ll have much luck."

"Better you than me." Neville muttered. "Don’t forget to eat, Nalian."

Hermione waved as Neville dragged her off to the kitchens.

Nalian shook his head with a grin. Snape would say no, naturally, but Hermione wouldn’t let it go until the teacher gave in to her, and while Severus Snape was the most patient man in the world with his potions, he had absolutely no patience when it came to students. He’d give her the book just to get rid of her.

When he reached the classroom he knocked, but no one answered. Sticking his head in the door, Nalian called out, "Professor?" No response. _‘Perhaps she’s just late.’_ He thought, stepping into the room and heading for the door that had to lead to the teacher’s office. "Professor Potter?"

"Mr. Morthen, please come in!" The professor’s voice rang out from behind the door.

Nalian entered the welcoming office slowly. There was a large wooden desk straight across from the door. Two comfortable winged, golden brown chairs sat in front of the desk, the professor was occupying one of them instead of her desk chair, with a plate of sandwiches and two goblets next to her. The floor was littered with a few rugs in various shades of blue, and to the right a small fireplace was lit, several pictures sat crowded on the mantel.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, looking confused. The room looked like it was set up to welcome a close friend.

The teacher smiled brightly at him. "First sit down and have something to eat. I know ritual magic takes a lot out of a person. And beside Severus would kill me if he thought I wasn’t taking proper care of one of his Slytherins."

Nalian sat reluctantly across from this unknown teacher and took a sandwich. He personally thought she was being too nice, which made him feel suspicious. His mind immediately jumped to drugged food, spying devices, and concern that he had been caught out.

 _‘Or maybe you’re just being paranoid.’_ A part of his mind told him. _‘Sometimes paranoia is a good thing.’_ He thought back to that annoying voice.

"I asked you here to make an offer to you." She informed him. "I’m doing some research and there are certain books which I believe are written in Parseltongue. That’s if it is even possible to write in Parseltongue. I would like you to verify my suspicions, and possibly translate the texts for me."

"It is possible to write in Parseltongue," Nalian admitted. "I tried it a few years ago." He felt Chaos move restlessly around under his shirt in response to his uneasiness. The snake had joined him on his way to the Ravenclaw tower. "May I ask what you’re researching, Professor?"

"I’d rather not say unless it becomes completely necessary." Lily Potter frowned slightly.

"Most, not all, but most, wizards who could speak Parseltongue in the past were not nice people. I can’t imagine anything productive being written in those books." Nalian said. "It makes me reluctant to translate them, even for one person. They could be dangerous, deadly even, and in English anyone could read them."

"Right now the only ones who can read them are yourself and Voldemort." She looked at him seriously.

"I, for one, don’t want Voldemort to get his hands on them if they’re as bad as you say, and if he does, I want to know what we’re in for and possibly counteract the damage he does."

Nalian shook his head. "It is less likely that anyone will use them if only two can read the books and only one knows they exist."

The teacher sighed. "The information in those books might help us defeat that monster, Nalian. We can make a deal, you can tell me what the book is about as you translate it and write only the relevant parts of the text down. I can write a magically binding contract where you and I will never speak of the irrelevant parts of the book. While you’re working on translating, it will be kept a complete secret barring the people who need to know, and if the texts are so awful and useless, we’ll destroy them. If they’re horrible and useful, we’ll destroy them after we destroy Voldemort. Is that agreeable?"

Nalian studied her, "and that will all be written in a contract, magically binding with blood?"

Professor Potter didn’t comment on Nalian’s unspoken demand for a blood contract. Blood contracts were one of the most powerful kind. "Yes."

He was silent a few more minutes. "That’s agreeable, but you said this was a deal. I don’t see what’s in it for me."

Lily grinned. "Ever the Slytherin, aren’t you? You’ll receive a stipend for your work. I’ve also taken into the consideration that this work might get in the way of schoolwork, and took the liberty of speaking with the Headmaster and your Head of House about getting you out of History of Magic and Astronomy."

"Nice. I didn’t much like those classes," Nalian said. "When did you wish me to start, Professor?"

"I had hoped immediately." She smiled ruefully. "Now though, we’ll start after the contract is written up and signed, in about a week."

Nalian nodded, "I’ll be heading off to bed then. Goodnight, Professor."

She smiled at him, "you can call me Lily."

Nalian smiled slightly, "goodnight, Lily."

Nalian breathed a sigh of frustration when he was out of hearing distance. Things always got more complicated than they needed to be, in his opinion.

What is wrong, brother? Chaos moved up to wrap himself around Nalian’s shoulders. You are troubled.

I am concerned. Is it truly a good idea to translate texts of Parseltongue? Those books should most likely be destroyed, with a few exceptions. Nalian hissed. And I have other work to be doing.

You did not have to agree to translate these books. Chaos pointed out. You can still change your mind.

I was afraid if I did not agree that they would think I truly am a Voldemort supporter. This would also give me the chance to explore Hogsmeade and perhaps even the Potters’ possessions. The Potters are an old family, with a good chance of owning one or more of our objects. Nalian explained. Besides there may be something useful in those books... I hate to admit it, but I wish to help these humans.

Chaos hissed with chagrin, It would be good to search their nest, but helping them is not why you were sent here! They brought this upon themselves. Let the humans deal with the consequences of their actions.

I am human.

You are elven. Chaos snapped.

I was born human, and still am part human. Nalian said. You know it. Is it so wrong to want to help them? Can I not both help them and do what Darian asks of me?

I do not believe you merely wish to help them.

This Voldemort man does atrocious things. I would not wish any society to suffer under him. Nalian paused. Except perhaps for the Saevus.

There is something else. Chaos pressed.

Nalian sighed. Darian’s never lied to me about my origin, but he’s extremely vague. A part of me wishes to know what my birth family is like. Chaos, I think my parents may be here.

If they are alive. Chaos said.

If they are alive. Nalian agreed.

\-------

Hermione shifted quietly in front of the door, unsure whether she should knock or go away. There were voices behind the slightly ajar door, obviously discussing something they didn’t want heard, but were too careless to close the door properly. One of the voices was Professor Malfoy, and it wasn’t like him to be careless. The other voice was Professor Snape and he was most definitely _never careless_. For that reason, Hermione was somewhat concerned and more than curious.

What decided her was the distinct name "Nalian Morthen" being spoken. She quietly inched closer to the door, wanting to use an eavesdropping spell, and knowing they would certainly notice if she did. They weren’t _that_ careless.

\-------

"I went down to Nalian Morthen’s supposed hometown yesterday." Severus said casually, clearing the fourth year brats’ mess away. He apparently hadn’t instilled enough fear in them yet if they thought they could leave messes in his classroom and not pay for it later.

"Did you find anything?" Lucius asked. It was about ten minutes after the last student had left and he was leaning casually on Severus’ desk.

"Nothing."

"Meaning?" Lucius asked, irritated.

"Meaning," Snape drawled, "I found nothing on him. No one knew who he was, or knew his family. The Morthens never lived in Isanti, Minnesota, if they even ever existed. I haven’t asked around the Salem school populace yet; it’s more risky if Morthen has connections there, we don’t want to be noticed.."

"I suspect we won’t find anything at the school anyway." Lucius frowned, "useful information, but it leads us to a dead end. We still don’t know who or what he is and where he comes from."

"And why he’s lying." Snape agreed.

"We could look into Slytherin’s bloodlines." Lucius suggested.

Severus paused in his work, "that would be difficult. There’s no birth record or genealogy chart for most wizarding families from that time period.It’s not like we can start with Morthen and work our way back."

Lucius nodded. "So we’ll start with all the known Parselmouths and their family ancestors and descendants. First on the list, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Alberic Grunnion, Baron Evander Hassforth, Caleb Potter." Severus added.

"I have to return to the manor this weekend, while I’m there I’ll pick up any needed books." Lucius said.

\-------

Hermione slowly pulled away from the door. Nalian wasn’t really Nalian? An impostor. But the professors didn’t seem to think he was a serious enough threat to act immediately and get answers later.

She silently made her way back to her dorm, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

The headmaster must trust Nalian, for whatever reason. The headmaster would never take in a student or teacher he suspected of foul play. Unless Nalian managed to trick Dumbledore. Certainly the man wasn’t infallible.

Should she confront Nalian? Hermione wondered. He could be dangerous, or it could just be a perfectly innocent mistake, or Dumbledore could know Nalian wasn’t who he said he was, it could be for protection. But if she did confront him, she could put the professors’ investigation at risk.

Well, there wasn’t much choice on what she should do. She would have to do some research. Try to find some solid evidence of who Nalian was. Discreetly.

Hermione didn’t want to believe Nalian was anything as bad as a Death Eater, but they were in the middle of a war. She couldn’t just go along and pretend she didn’t hear anything when Nalian Morthen could be a threat. For now, she wouldn’t mention anything to anyone and would remain friends with him. She may not be able to sit by and wait for the other shoe to drop, but she could hope her new fears were unfounded.

\-------

Nalian stepped into the house that had looked small on the outside, but was practically the size of a manor on the inside. Lily grinned at his surprise. "It took forever to magic the place, but it was worth it. We really needed the space. Still, it’s not half the size as Godric’s Hollow was. Come on. The contract is in my office. We’ll look it over and sign it. My husband, James, and our friend Sirius will sign as witnesses."

Lily’s home office was completely different from her school office, but no less welcoming, with a theme of green and burgundy and a lighter colored wood. One of the two men waiting, however, didn’t look all that welcoming.

"Auror Black," Nalian greeted uncertainly. "Mr. Potter?"

James Potter smiled slightly and brushed back his messy black hair. "Auror Potter, actually, but you may call me James if you like. May I call you Nalian?"

Nalian was taken aback by the man’s friendliness, especially considering his friend’s dislike of him. He nodded at the man’s request. There was something disturbingly familiar about James Potter, and Nalian couldn’t help remembering he thought the same thing when he first met Lily. "Um, the contract then?"

Lily smiled, discreetly hitting Sirius for being rude before grabbing a piece of paper off her desk, "all business, are we?"

He smiled sheepishly before reading the contract carefully. "It looks alright to me."

Lily took the paper back and signed her name before she made a small cut on her finger, letting three drops of blood fall to the paper. Nalian followed her actions when she finished. James and Sirius quickly signed the parchment as well.

"Good. Now that that’s done, why don’t I show you the books?" Lily said. "I keep them elsewhere, in a more secure part of the house." She led the entourage to a door that opened to a staircase to the basement. "There are six books. James and Sirius have known about the books ever since I suspected what they were. They’ll be two of the very few who know about your work."

"May I ask who else will be informed of my work?" Nalian asked.

"Albus Dumbledore knows, and two other people we trust." Lily said. "I’ll give you their names if it becomes necessary, but for now I don’t think it’s that important."

Nalian nodded. "I was thinking about the best times for me to work. I’ll need all the time I can get without interruptions. Translating Parseltongue is a painstaking business."

"Have you thought of good times then?" Black asked, partly curious and partly planning on being around when Nalian was, to keep an eye on the boy.

"Every day of the week I have some class or another." Nalian said. "The best times would be after dinner on Friday and working late, possibly staying all night, and continuing working in the morning, but I’d have to be back at Hogwarts by ten o’clock for classes. Then come back after dinner on Saturday. I’d, again, have to be back at Hogwarts by ten, but I can come back after two o’clock and continue until dinner."

"That’s fine." James said. "We can set up a room if you want to stay the night."

"Thanks." Nalian shot a smile at him before joining Lily at a locked glass bookcase. "That doesn’t seem a very safe place." He commented.

"It has strong magical protection. It even has spells on it to make it seem like there are no spells on it; like it’s just another ordinary bookcase." Lily said. "You seem to have come quite prepared, with a schedule worked out."

"Well, I did have a few days to think about it." He picked up one of the books Lily had removed while the two aurors watched on. _How to Recreate the World in Seven Days_? Nalian hissed. Where in Merlin’s name did this author get his title? It sounded like some twelve step program of rehabilitation. The three other occupants of the room were staring at him. "What?"

"You were speaking Parseltongue." James said.

"Oh, was I? Er- I suppose I should try to explain something. When we, Parselmouths, speak to snakes or read the Parseltongue language our minds seem to unconsciously start comprehending things in that language. For example, when I hear a snake say something my mind switches to Parseltongue and that is the language that I speak. A Parselmouth can learn control, but it is very difficult, and learning control with the written form of the language is even more difficult. That’s why I need no interruptions when I’m working, it is very taxing work to read something in Parseltongue and write or explain it in English." Nalian took a deep breath. "One of the reasons for this is that the ‘language’ is as much images and ideas as it is words. It even shows in the written texts; the writing is more squiggles and little hieroglyphic symbols than actual letters." He winded down, pushing the book under their noses, before realizing he made a rather long speech. "Oh, um, I didn’t mean to go on like that."

"No, it’s interesting!" Lily responded. "I can’t really see the hieroglyphs, but it’s fascinating to hear it explained from a Parselmouth’s point of view."

"I know you said it was hard and you need a lot of concentration," Sirius said, "but could you tell us the titles, and maybe we can help narrow down a couple books for you to start reading?"

Nalian, looking surprised at Black’s polite tone, nodded his agreement. "It’ll take me about ten minutes, I’d guess."

The titles, in English, ended up being:

_How to Recreate the World in Seven Days_

_My Very Secret Thoughts (I refuse to call this a_ diary _!)_

_Strategy for the Small Army_

_Work Journals 1-3_

_Once a Man, Always a Pig_ (Nalian wasn’t sure the title had been written properly, but that’s what it translated to.)

__

Devices for the Fun and Boring: A Book About Good Minion Management and Torturing Enemies Efficiently

"You’ve got to be kidding me." Sirius snorted. "Those titles are ridiculous."

"You have to remember most of these men were insane, Padfoot." James said.

"Besides, they sound much more serious in Parseltongue." Nalian added. "So which should I start with?"

\-------


	9. Discoveries, Pleasant or Otherwise

_…since the spell is so volatile it is best to practice the movements and incantation inside a large circle of protection. A comfortable place could be found in Hogwarts’ Room of Requirement, where all the proper equipment can be found: candle wax for the circle, appropriate books, silver bowl, dagger, and various herbs._

A light knock on the door interrupted Nalian’s reading. "Nalian?" James stuck his head in the door. "Draco Malfoy’s here to see you."

"I’ll be up in a minute. I just need to finish this paragraph." Nalian said.

"Alright." James smiled, "just don’t be too long. Draco doesn’t have a whole lot of patience."

Nalian grinned as James left, Draco really couldn’t stand waiting around for people. He sighed as he turned his attention back to the book. It made a vague reference to some Hogwarts room of requirement, whatever that was. It sounded interesting however, and Nalian really wanted to know where it was. He gave another frustrated sigh, flipping randomly through the pages and muttering "room of requirement" over and over under his breath. About to flip to another section, he stopped and stared. The words on the page were fading and a map was slowly taking their place.

"What the hell?" Nalian said, running his fingers lightly over the pages; the ink was dry. He flipped the page, and a map of the second floor of Hogwarts was there. Slowly turning the pages and looking over the painfully detailed map, he came across the headmaster’s office. "Wait…" Nalian breathed excitedly. "Six entrances to his office. There has to be one Dumbledore doesn’t use."

"Nalian!"

Nalian jumped a foot high and slammed the book shut. James was calling him from the top of the stairs. "I’m coming!" He yelled.

He wouldn’t mention the map to anyone just yet, he decided as he climbed the stairs. After all, if the enemy knew of any unused entrances into Hogwarts they would have surely used them by now. Besides, Lily and the others would want to see it immediately, and Nalian needed to use it before they were informed.

Nalian made his way to the living room, where Draco was sitting impatiently, listening to his father and Lily discuss something or another. "Miss me?" He asked Draco cheerfully.

Draco snorted. "Any slower, Morthen, and a flobberworm would be faster than you."

"If flobberworms are so much faster then why don’t you go wait for them?" Nalian said, dropping onto the couch next to Draco, resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

"Because they’re not nearly as entertaining as you." Draco slipped his arm around Nalian, "and while you have the fashion sense of a hag, it’s amusing to hear you whine when we shop in Hogsmeade. Which, by the way, is where we’re going now."

"Oh no," Nalian groaned, trying to stand so he could run for it, but Draco anticipated this and yanked him back with enough force to make him lose his balance and land him in the boy’s lap. "Damn."

The adults had fallen silent to watch the show. Lily seemed to hover between amusement and disapproval, while James found it all funny. Lucius was irritated with both Draco and Nalian, and he didn’t know why, which only irritated him more.

"Draco, I can’t go." Nalian suddenly declared with a note of triumph in his voice. "I still have a lot of work I need to do here."

"What could you possibly be doing that’s so important as to take up all your free time?" Draco asked.

"Just some odd jobs I really should get done." Nalian said vaguely.

James smirked. "but nothing too important, Draco. I don’t see why you two can’t go out. If truth be told, I think Nalian’s been working too hard. Lily and I were just talking about how we’re worried he’ll overwork himself. He needs a good, long break." Lily shot him a look that clearly told him not to get her involved, while Nalian was glaring daggers into James’ head.

"Excellent." Draco stood and stretched, dragging Nalian up with him. "We’ll be going then. We should be back at Hogwarts by lunch, Father." With that, Draco pulled Nalian from the room.

They walked silently, if one didn’t count Nalian’s soft grumbles. Finally he spoke up, "why are we going shopping, Draco? We were out here just two weeks ago, where, might I add, you bought enough new robes for the rest of the year."

"It’s already the middle of November, Nali." Draco said impatiently. "We have to do our Yule shopping."

" It’s only November, Dray!" Nalian retorted. "We still have a month and a half to shop for gifts.

"Time flies," Draco rolled his eyes as Nalian started grumbling again. "There are a dozen people we have to shop for at Hogwarts, no easy feat."

"I have a good idea what to get you, and I already have Hermione’s gift. That leaves my uncle, Neville, maybe James and Lily, and Dumbledore for my shopping."

"Dumbledore?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah, well." Nalian frowned, "he let me into Hogwarts, didn’t he? I don’t know why, but I am grateful for it and just thought I’d say thank-you."

"I suppose."

"It was nice of him though," Nalian pressed, "letting me attend. I had no idea things were so bad off here, and I’m surprised he let a complete stranger in."

Draco nodded, "it’s true, but trust me, Dumbledore would have never let you in if he didn’t know something or trust you."

"I’ve never met him before, so he must know something, or else he trusts much too easily." Nalian grinned, but he felt worried. Dumbledore couldn’t possibly know, could he?

Draco smiled back. "There’s no point in wondering why Dumbledore does the things he does. He’s too barmy for any sane person to understand. Hey, look! There’s a new product in Honeydukes." They went over to the shop, the conversation leaving their minds.

\-------

Severus strode into the Potter’s living room, or what used to be the ground floor dining room of the Shrieking Shack, to find Lucius sitting casually in an armchair. "You’re early." He commented, pouring himself a cup of tea from the service sitting on the coffee table.

Lucius shrugged carelessly, "Lily and James are still trying to persuade me to contact the veela. Really, what would I want to do with those witless relatives of Narcissa? Not that they would have anything to do with me either."

Severus sat himself across from Lucius. "Draco could contact them. He _is_ a fourth veela."

Lucius snorted, "and a spawn of the Malfoy line, making him a part ice demon as well. The bitch never really accepted him as her son, so why would the rest of her lot?"

"It’s still something to consider." The Potions Master shrugged. "Speaking of your son, I saw him with Mr. Morthen on the way down here. Those two have gotten quite…close."

Lucius’ eyes narrowed, "yes. I’ve noticed."

"You don’t approve then?"

"We still know nothing about him, except he’s been lying and he’s an heir of Salazar." He waved airily. "Lying about who he is is enough reason not to approve."

Severus studied his friend, "there’s something else that bothers you."

"It’s unimportant."

"I find that unlikely." Snape said. "Aside from that, those two are close and Draco will not be happy if we insist on bashing the boy."

Lucius huffed, "we’re not nice. Draco knows this. Nalian will just have to get used to the idea."

"Stop acting like a spoiled child and tell me what’s bothering you. It’s not like I don’t know everything else about you."

"Fine, but if you say one word to anyone, Sev…" Lucius leveled a glare at Severus to match one of Snape’s own. "Earlier today when Draco and Nalian were here those two were goofing off. I was almost, _almost_ , jealous."

"Of Nalian?" Severus asked carefully.

"No, not exactly."

Severus’ eyebrows shot into his hairline. "Of _Draco_? Merlin’s balls, Luc. You’re attracted to Nalian?"

"If it’s any consolation, I don’t want to be." Lucius smiled wryly. "You know, those two seem rather familiar with each other’s physical forms."

Severus snorted, "of course they’re familiar with each other. They live in the same dorm, with a communal bathroom. They probably have seen each other naked dozens of times."

Any further conversation was cut off by the entrance of a group of people. Namely James, Lily, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mundungus Fletcher.

"Is everyone here?" Kingsley asked.

"This is everyone," Sirius confirmed. "We’ll talk to the others later tonight at the meeting with the headmaster."

Lily nodded, "we just want to go over some things and get a general feel for our latest situation."

"Get a few plan ideas worked out." Snape said. "We all know the drill by now."

Black glared at the Slytherin. "You don’t have to be here, Snape."

"Don’t start, you two." Lily stepped in. "There are more important matters to discuss."

"We’ve gotten intelligence that Voldemort plans on attacking Hogwarts, right around Yuletide or early this new year using the Forbidden Forest as a cover for his army." James said.

Lucius frowned, "that’s nothing new. We’ve been preparing for attacks for years. Voldemort tries invading Hogwarts every six months or so."

"And every time we thwart him, mainly because of Hogwarts’ magical protection." Mundungus added.

"This time it’s different." Shacklebolt said. "There’s rumor that he’s searching for ward breaking spell books even now."

"Even if the rumor is true, it still doesn’t mean he has the books." Mundungus replied.

"Nor does Voldemort possess enough power to break the wards on Hogwarts." Severus added.

"True, but that wasn’t the worst of the news."

"What’s worse?" Lucius asked, a sinking feeling in his stomach, not dissimilar to what the others were feeling in the room.

"He’s got vampires." Shacklebolt answered. "Not those halfblooded vamps you normally run across in Wizarding society, but full-blooded, powerful vampires."

"How many?"

"At least fifty."

"Vampires are able to walk onto Hogwarts without being effected by the wards, aren’t they?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

\-------

Nalian spent the next week carefully checking various secret passageways around Hogwarts; namely the five other entrances to the headmaster’s office. Two were known about, if the active detection spells and wards were anything to go by, and one entrance was caved in. The last two, however, were unused and intact. The only issue was the latent magic of Hogwarts; its purpose in these particular spots was to keep anyone but the people keyed to the magic out. With a little effort, Nalian managed to slip through the entrance without being detected, thanks to a couple of spells that made his magic look like it was part of Hogwarts’ natural magic, courtesy of Darian’s private library.

He entered through a bare spot on the wall, near the ceiling of the office. Silently grateful he seemed to have stepped on an invisible ledge (instead of falling a good forty feet), Nalian carefully waved his hand in the air around him, smacking it hard into a metal rod he couldn’t see. "Oh good." He breathed. It was the railing of a stairway. Which brought the question, if there was an invisible stairway in the middle of his office, why didn’t Dumbledore know about it? Nalian got his answer when he stepped off the bottom of the stairs. They disappeared. As in, they were gone, he couldn’t feel them anymore than he could see them. Now how was he supposed to sneak back out?

At least he had about an hour to get the objects and find a way back out. Dumbledore was at some staff meeting, which always took at least an hour.

First order of business, search for any other elven items in the room besides the two he knew about. Nalian went over to the bookcases.

"Well, well, what do we have here." Nalian smirked. "Looks like the headmaster isn’t as kind and Light-minded as he portrays himself." The headmaster had quite a selection of Dark books. The books weren’t too Dark. But then if Dumbledore had any sense, he would keep the more dangerous or illegal books somewhere more private.

In the end, he found only one thing, a well-worn elven book. The only thing now was to figure out how to take the objects without Dumbledore realizing they were missing. Or even how could he take them without anyone realizing that he was the thief? Well, that, and how in seven hells was he supposed to leave without being noticed. Damn disappearing stairway.

"Mr. Morthen!" A voice said delightedly behind him, "always a pleasure to see you, my boy. Is there something I can do for you?"

Nalian nearly had a heart attack. "Headmaster!" He spun around from where he’d been leaning against one of the bookcases. "I was just…I just wanted to-to speak with the Sorting Hat about something." It sounded lame, but it was all he could come up with at a second’s notice, and it helped that he was standing right next to the ragged, old hat.

"Ah, I think I know what this is about." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"You do?" Nalian doubted it. Or he sincerely hoped not.

Dumbledore smiled, and waved him to a chair. "This is about your parents."

The old man had lost him. What in the White Lord’s name was he talking about? "My parents died, sir."

"I’m talking about your birth parents, Nalian." Dumbledore said. His tone seemed almost gentle to Nalian. That was ridiculous, wasn’t it? Why would Dumbledore care about him?

"M-my _birth parents_? You know who they are?" Oh shit. He shouldn’t have said that. Talk about blowing one’s cover.

The headmaster smiled, "yes. I know them and I knew from your magical signature immediately who you were. That’s why I let you into Hogwarts, my boy. I knew you probably desired to find your parents, and I know they’d love to meet you."

How much did Dumbledore know? He obviously knew Nalian’s parents, and from the way he spoke, Nalian’s parents were still alive. Did the man know what he was and where’d he’d been all this time? That didn’t seem too likely. If he knew, he’d know Nalian’s true reason for coming to Hogwarts.

"But you accepted me into Hogwarts before you met me!" Nalian protested.

The headmaster smiled, "I didn’t have to let you stay, but I’m didn’t see the harm in giving you a chance. Then when we met on your first night here, I recognized you for who you were."

"I see. Who are they?"

Dumbledore studied him for a few minutes, pushing a cup of tea in his direction. "They’re the Potters, my boy. Lily and James Potter."

Nalian choked on the tea. "James and Lily? I- you- that’s impossible!" Even as the words left his mouth, he recalled the times he first met both adults. They had seemed alarmingly familiar. Lily’s eyes… Nalian had Lily’s eyes, albeit more intense than hers, and her cheekbones, and James’ nose and hair. How had he not seen it before? He had parents. Parents he had met and who he liked, and- holy hell, he had _siblings_.

Dumbledore’s eyes seemed to be twinkling even more. "I assure you, they are your parents. Would you like to meet with them?"

"NO! I’m not ready for that. Please, Headmaster." Nalian was annoyed to find himself pleading. "I’m just not- wait. Do they know I’m their son?"

Dumbledore looked disappointed. "No, they don’t know. I won’t tell them if you don’t wish me to, Mr. Morthen, but you must tell them at some point. They deserve to know. I do wonder why you changed your appearance?"

Nalian blinked. That was right. Dumbledore knew him as a baby and therefore knew what he looked like. "Mainly because I didn’t want anyone to recognize me before I could cope with my new surroundings. I wanted to- to see if I was wanted first." Might as well play this up, Nalian thought. He looked hesitantly at the man, "Headmaster, do- do you know why my parents gave me up?"

It was the headmaster’s turn to blink. "They didn’t give you up willingly, my boy." He reassured quickly. "You were kidnapped." He held up his hand before Nalian could protest that his adoptive parents would never do such a thing. "I’m not saying it was your family, it’s entirely possible that you were kidnapped and left in an orphanage. Voldemort has been after the Potters for years, and any number of people for any number of reasons could have removed you from James and Lily’s care."

"Oh. I-I need to go. I have a lot to think about." Nalian said. He paused at the door. "Headmaster?"

"Yes, Mr. Morthen?"

"What’s my name?" He asked. "I mean, I know my name, but what did they call me?"

"Harry."

He nodded. "Thanks." Harry. Harry Potter. That didn’t sound so bad.

\-------

Hermione gave a small huff of irritation as the librarian shooed her out of the library. At least she could take a few books with her. A few, for Hermione, being seven thick tomes.

She hurried to her room. She had her own room because she was Head Girl, and she shared a common room with the Head Boy, Terry Boot.

"Do you ever stop reading?" A voice teased as she entered the common room.

"Hello to you too, Terry." Hermione said, dropping her stuffed book bag onto a table. "Do be quiet. I have a lot of reading to do. Now, where was I?" She flipped open a tome entitled _Legends of the Ages: Facts or Fiction? Unabridged_ that compared history and myth, momentarily putting aside her search for Nalian’s family history. She had a huge history report to finish.

Terry noticed what she was reading. "For our history work?" He asked, not waiting for an answer. "That book was pretty useful, much more so than those others. It was interesting too, wish I could say the same for Binns’ class. Oh! That exchange student’s name is in there!" He grinned. "It’s such a weird name, you have to wonder if that’s where his parents got it from."

Hermione gave him a curious look. "Where in the book? I wouldn’t mind reading it."

Terry snorted, "you wouldn’t mind reading anything, Hermione. It’s the tale of the Elvenborn, I think. No wait, it’s a tale about the Elvenborn; elves, that is. It was called..." Terry pulled Hermione’s book over and skimmed the index, "here it is. The story is called _The Raven Star_ , on page 1427."

Hermione flipped to the page, her eyes widening in surprise and curiosity.

\-------


	10. Of Eavesdropping and Consequences

_The Raven Star_ wasn’t that great a story. In fact, it wasn’t really a story at all. The four pages on it went on about some prophecy a small town claimed was made by the Bright Ones about the constellation ‘Nalian’, a supposed elven constellation of stars in the form of a raven. The Bright Ones were, of course, the elven race.

Hermione snorted. _‘Typical prophecy hogwash, really.’_ She thought. The book went on about all the changes the prophecy’s fulfillment would bring about, but little was said about the prophecy itself. Not that Hermione thought the prophecy could have any bearing in reality, mind. The prophecy was only half a dozen lines long. _‘The whole thing is a load of rubbish.’_

Then why was the damn thing nagging at her?

"The raven born of the stag and the lily, borne from the forest dwellers, shall bring the darkness into light as a star has never before. And Nalian will fly from the stars, render its enemy broken, and bring forth a new era," the prophecy was read in a ghostly tone behind her.

"Honestly, Terry." Hermione slammed the book shut. "It’s a load of rubbish! Prophecies are as true as Trelawney’s predictions were."

"Still, it’s funny how Nalian has the same name as that constellation, isn’t it?" Terry laughed, "maybe he’s a hero in disguise, just waiting for his moment to off You-Know-Who!"

Hermione glared, "don’t be absurd, Terry. Elves don’t exist, therefore that constellation doesn’t exist, and the prophecy is _false_."

Terry shook his head, "really, Hermione... Don’t you have the least bit of imagination? What if elves did exist? After all, veelas and werewolves and hags do."

"Even if elves did exist, which they don’t," Hermione said, "why would elves involve themselves with us? And why would one of their prophecies pertain to us rather than the elves themselves? We won’t be getting any hero from the stars, Terry."

\-------

"Where are you going?" Draco inquired as Nalian stuffed scrolls of homework into his bag.

"I’m going exploring." Nalian said. "I got this tip about some hidden room on the seventh floor. Want to come? It should be interesting."

Raising an eyebrow, Draco asked, "and who did you get this tip from? You’ll look quite the fool if it’s some prankster."

Nalian rolled his eyes, "you’re so suspicious, Draco. James Potter mentioned it to me; he went on about some room full of dung bombs and other practical jokes a while back. Are you coming or not?"

"I’ll go with you." The blond gave a put-upon sigh. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"Yeah, and you’re just the bloke for the job." Nalian snorted.

"Of course I am. Who else?" Draco led the way out of the library.

"It’s called ‘sarcasm’, Dray."

Draco didn’t even bother responding, instead asking about something that had been on his mind the last few days. "You know, I thought you were going to run off to the Potters to do whatever it is you do there. You’ve been running off there every free moment you have had for weeks, but these last couple days it’s like you’ve been avoiding going there or even talking to Lily."

"Really." The cold tone said clearly this wasn’t something Nalian wanted to discuss.

"Nalian?" Draco questioned, concern coming through his voice.

Nalian ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed, "I’m sorry, Draco. I really am. I just don’t want to see the Potters at the moment. I-I can’t. I will tell you why, soon. Right now I need to think. I need to figure things out for myself, you know?"

"No, I don’t know, because I don’t know what you have to figure out." Draco gave a small smile, "but I’ll give you your space. If you need to talk about anything, or just want a listening ear, I’ll not going anywhere."

Nalian smiled gratefully. "Thank-you, Dray."

Draco nodded and decided it would be a good time to change the subject. "Father’s mentioned a special room on the seventh floor before. I believe he called it the Room of Requirement."

"Really?" Nalian asked curiously, glad for the change of subject. "It’s well known then? How does it work? You know where the room is? Can we get into it?"

"If you stop talking for two seconds, I’ll tell you what I know!" Draco teased. The two of them frequently bantered like this. Draco and Nalian had only known each other for a few months, but it already felt weird when they didn’t see each other at least once a day. _‘I suppose it should bother me that I trust him so easily.’_ Draco thought wryly. _‘Yet now I can’t imagine not being friends with him, and that should probably worry me too, but it doesn’t.’_ Little did Draco know that Nalian often thought the same thing.

"As far as I know, the Room of Requirement gives you what you require, to a point. For example, it can create a sort of study room for you filled with books you need for your work, but it can’t give you a miraculous weapon to destroy Voldemort." Draco said.

The other nodded, "that makes sense."

"Father mentioned Dumbledore coming across it once. He was in great need of a lavatory in the middle of night apparently, and stumbled across a room filled with chamber pots." Draco said. "I don’t think the room is well known though, because if the students knew about it you’d think it would be used more."

"Do you know where it is?" Nalian asked.

"No," Draco shook his head. "All I know is that it’s on the seventh floor and you have to really have a need for it."

"A need for it?" Nalian cocked his head to the side. "Will we be able to find the room then? I’m not sure we have a need for the room."

Draco huffed. "Don’t be ridiculous, Nalian. There has to be something we need."

"What might that be? A new wardrobe? Merlin knows you have enough clothes as it is." Nalian said innocently.

Draco’s eyes lit up. "You just gave me an idea. I wonder if the room creates things we can keep?"

Nalian’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What exactly is it you want now, Dray?"

"I want some Extendable Ears. Blaise’s damn cat ate the ones I bought a couple weeks ago."

"Figures." Nalian grinned. "Anyway, I’d think the room creates things a person can keep. James did mention coming across a room full of prank items, and I don’t see why this room of requirement would provide Fillibusters fireworks if you couldn’t use them."

Draco smirked as they climbed the last stairway to reach the seventh floor. "Good. Now all we have to do is locate the room."

"Any ideas how?" Nalian inquired. "I get the feeling this could take the rest of the day."

Hours later Hermione found Draco poking the walls on a seventh floor corridor while Nalian was tugging and twisting torch brackets.

"What in Morgana’s name are you two doing?" Hermione demanded incredulously.

"Erm," Draco coughed before pulling himself together, "what makes it any of your business, Granger? Can’t two people look around a corridor without being harassed?"

"Of course, Malfoy." Hermione sniffed, "I merely thought I ought to let you know you look like idiots. Wouldn’t want to embarrass yourselves, now would you?"

Nalian snorted in amusement. "You two snap at each other like an old married couple, but are less fortunate; at least married couples get make up sex." Both of them stared at him in a mixture of shock and horror. "Ah, good, I have your attention."

"You didn’t have to give such a disturbing image to get our attention." Draco glared. Hermione nodded in agreement, still too shocked to say anything.

Nalian smiled serenely, "but it’s more fun that way. Moving to the previous subject, we were looking for the Room of Requirement, Hermione. I was curious about seeing it and Draco was gracious enough to help me in my search to find it."

"The Room of Requirement?" Hermione said. "That’s in a different corridor."

"You know of the room?" Draco asked.

"Professor Potter told me about it." Hermione explained. "In fifth year I decided to take up regular muscle-building exercises and yoga, but everywhere I tried to exercise I always got interrupted. Professor Potter heard about it and suggested I exercise with her in the Room of Requirement. Several students from various houses use the room now for exercising."

The boys stared at her in surprise.

"I exercise regularly and I’ve never heard of it." Nalian mentioned. "Slytherins have their own room for that sort of thing; plenty of the students use it and none of them have ever mentioned the room of requirement before."

At that comment Draco looked at Nalian. "You do? I’m in there regularly and have never seen you there."

Nalian shrugged, "I prefer exercising alone so I find an abandoned classroom or go for a run around the lake."

"You should use the room, then." Hermione suggested. "I’m sure you could find a time when no one else uses it. Anyway, the other three houses don’t have exercise rooms, so we look elsewhere for places to work out. Come to think of it, there are no Slytherins in our little exercise group." She said thoughtfully.

"Now you know why." Draco retorted. "So, Granger, would you mind showing us where this room is?"

Hermione grinned, "what’s the magic word?"

Nalian laughed as Draco glared at her. "Please."

Hermione gave a triumphant smile. "I’d be happy to show you where the room is, Malfoy, Nalian." She led the way to another corridor, where a tapestry showing Barnabas the Balmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet was hanging. "It’s opposite this tapestry." Hermione said. "The trick is you have to walk past the entrance three times while concentrating on what you need, like so." She walked back and forth, concentrating on something. After the third time past, the blank space of wall turned into a highly polished door. "See?" Hermione pushed the door open. The room was large, and practically empty. Soft mats littered the floor to use during exercises, while a dozen weights were carefully set out in a corner and a balancing beam stood on the far side of the room. On one wall was a wooden door. "It leads to a shower room," Hermione said, noticing where they were looking. "If you need something small that you didn’t think of at first, it will often appear, but to change the room drastically, say like from an exercise room to a study room, you have to leave and walk in front of the door three times again."

"Wicked." Nalian grinned. "I can’t wait to try this place out for my own regimen."

"Why don’t you two try it later? Dinner will be in less than an hour." Hermione pointed out.

"I’m not really hungry." Draco said.

"Me either. Why don’t you go ahead, Hermione?" Nalian suggested. "We can grab a bite from the kitchens if we miss dinner."

"And what are you two planning on using the room for that’s so urgent?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

Nalian smiled sheepishly. "I heard that it can create a room full of pranks. We wanted to see if it really could."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like ‘men, honestly!’ "Fine. I’m certainly not interested in that. I do expect you both to be at dinner though, and if any big pranks are pulled in the next week I’ll know who’s behind them."

"Yes, Mother. We’ll behave."

Hermione rolled her eyes again and left.

"Bossy thing, isn’t she?" Draco muttered. "And we do not sound like a married couple!"

"Do to." Nalian said, pulling Draco out of the room and closing the door. "Lets see if we can get you those Extendable Ears. Remember, she said concentrate."

"I know what she said, Nali. I’m not deaf. And we do not."

"Yes you do." One walk past the door.

"No we don’t!" Second time past the door.

"Do to!" Third time.

"Do not!" Draco pulled the door open.

"Do to!" Nalian walked into Draco, who had frozen in the doorway. "What is it, Dray?" He tried looking around the blond and cursed his short height when he couldn’t. "Draco, move out of the doorway or face the consequences."

Draco moved out of the doorway silently and Nalian got his first look at the room. It certainly wasn’t a room filled with joke products, nor was it still an exercise room.

Nalian absently noted the large pile of Extendable Ears laying on a table as he looked about the room that could only be called the Room of Ultimate Spying Devices. It reminded Nalian of a darker version of the headmaster’s office, with lots of softly whirring devices laying on tables or resting on pedestals. Dozens of different kinds of mirrors decorated the walls, some were fogged over, others looked only black, even more showed their reflections, and a few were showing people doing things like a muggle television did. A huge desk was sitting in one corner, two piles of parchment on top of it. On one of the piles a quill was busily racing across the parchment, ink left in its wake. When the quill reached the end of the paper the paper would flip itself over to the other stack and the quill would start writing on the new page.

Nalian moved all the way into the room and slammed the door shut. Neither of them really needed someone happening along and seeing them standing in a room that obviously had only one purpose: to spy.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Well." Nalian didn’t have the faintest idea. "Well. You wanted Extendable Ears, and those are a sort of spying device."

"But I didn’t want this!" Draco waved wildly around the room.

"Well." He needed to stop using that word. "Well." Damn. "It’s... I don’t know! You wanted a small spying device, and I admit I was somewhat thinking I wish I knew what Dumbledore was thinking. I don’t know, Draco. It gave us a damn spy room so maybe what we need is a damn spy room! I don’t know!"

Draco groaned. "This could be really bad. It is kind of cool though. Who knew we could get a room with all this stuff? A lot of these things are really rare and really expensive." He wandered towards the nearest table, eyeing a silver scrying bowl filled with water. "Why would you want to know what Dumbledore’s thinking anyway?" He asked absently.

Nalian sighed, forcing himself to calm down. He was overreacting. Too much had been happening to him lately. _‘Where the hell are my familiars when I need to rant to them?’_ Nalian knew exactly where his two snakes had gone off to; the forbidden forest. They, much like Nalian, were not used to being cooped up in a building without a forest to walk through. Chaos and Order at least had the freedom to explore the forbidden forest, and Nalian couldn’t really begrudge them that, no matter how frustrating and worrying it was to have them gone for days at a time.

"Dumbledore and I had an interesting conversation, to say the least, a few days ago." Nalian said. "It’s why I need time to myself."

"What does a conversation with the headmaster have to do with you avoiding the Potters though?" Draco looked up from the mirror he was examining.

"Everything. The conversation was about the Potters. Or rather, it was about the Potters and myself. Please don’t push, Draco." Nalian pleaded. "I’m not ready to talk about this."

Draco gave him a curious look but nodded. "All right. Come over here and look at this. It’s showing the very people we speak of."

 _‘And really,’_ he thought as he moved over to Draco, _‘I should talk to Derek or Darian first. They probably won’t be very happy about this new development, but they should know. They wouldn’t pull me from the mission, would they? I’m not ready to leave yet. Perhaps I shouldn’t mention anything to Darian just yet. Gods, I wish Order or Chaos were here. They would at least have some ideas or advice.’_ Nalian pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on the mirror. "Do you know what they’re saying?"

Draco shook his head, "no, but there should be a way to get sound, like a volume switch that’s currently on mute." He pushed a circular marking on the mirror, causing the mirror to become darker in shade, blurring the images.

"Maybe this one?" Nalian asked, pushing another circle. The image cleared again. "Not that one, then."

Draco pressed another marking and both of them stumbled backwards as noise blasted out as if the people in the mirror we shouting into microphones.

"OK, I think I’ve gone deaf in one ear, but at least we can hear what they’re saying." Draco grinned weakly.

"What?" Nalian yelled. "I can’t hear you! I can’t even hear myself think!"

Draco gave him a confused look. "WHAT’D YOU SAY?" He yelled, moving back to the mirror and flinching slightly as he searched for a way to lessen the noise.

"I SAID I CAN’T HEAR YOU!" Nalian yelled. "AND THAT DAMN THING IS SO LOUD I CAN’T UNDERSTAND A WORD THEY’RE SAYING EITHER! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS SACRED **TURN IT OFF!** "

Draco had found the volume device and turned it down just as Nalian screamed for him to shut it off.

"Turn what off, Nali-dearest? The only loud noise I hear is _you_."

Nalian glared at him. "Let’s just hear what they have to say before I decide to kill you."

"Well, it appears as though Dumbledore’s in a meeting about Voldemort. Must be an Order meeting. You know about the Order of the Phoenix?" Draco looked questioningly at him.

Nalian nodded. It was hard not to know about the Order. The last opposing force against Voldemort, lead my Albus Dumbledore himself. Ever since the Ministry fell to Voldemort the aurors Potter, Black, and Kingsley trained followed the orders of the Order.

"Lily and James Potter are there as well, as long as Father and Sev, and about four dozen other people."

"Bill and Charlie Weasley." Nalian supplied. "Who are those other redheads next to them?"

"The younger one is Fred Weasley, with his wife, Angelina, next to him. The older one is Arthur Weasley, patriarch of the Weasley family." Draco said. "Their family used to be a lot bigger."

"What happened?" Nalian asked.

"Voldemort." Draco said. "Though it’s not really that simple, I suppose. The Weasley family used to be composed of nine, Arthur and his wife Molly, and their six boys and one daughter. Percy Weasley, the middle son, died when the Ministry fell, because that’s where he worked and he wasn’t able to get out. Ginevra, their youngest child and only daughter, turned to Voldemort’s side. Molly Weasley and Fred’s twin George died in a surprise attack on the Weasley’s home that Ginny Weasley had organized and led to prove her loyalty to Voldemort."

Nalian stared at Draco in horror. "She turned on her own family? How could anyone do that?"

Draco shrugged, turning back to the mirror. "I don’t really understand it myself. My family is the most important thing to me."

Nalian murmured a soft agreement before they both fell silent to watch the episode developing in the Order’s meeting.

"What do you mean there’s a serious issue we have to deal with?" A brunette asked in the back. "What’s happening?"

"How much time do we have?" Another voice asked.

"What is the issue?" Came a third, slightly exasperated, voice.

"The issue is vampires." Dumbledore said, sounding more tired than Nalian ever remembered hearing him.

"Vampires?"

"Voldemort has 50 to 100 full-blooded vampires on his side." Kingsley Shacklebolt informed the room.

"The problem with this," Sirius added, "is that vampires don’t have any problems walking right onto Hogwarts grounds."

"You mean they could be in Hogwarts right now?" A slightly panicky voice asked.

"It’s not likely." Lucius said. "For one, there are certain individuals who can sense vampires and other non-humans."

"Second," Severus added, "Voldemort wouldn’t waste his chance to take us off-guard by letting his vampire followers onto the grounds before he can use our ignorance to his advantage."

"In other words, Voldemort plans on using the vampires in his attack on Hogwarts sometime in December or January." Lily told everyone. "If, Merlin forbid, they can take down the wards for even a fraction of a second, Voldemort’s forces could get onto the grounds."

Dumbledore looked over the crowd. "We must come up with ways of both detecting and stopping vampires. We must also decide on a way of informing the students and civilians of this without causing a panic."

"However," James gave a charming smile, "I suggest we adjourn for dinner. That way we have some food in our bellies and we all have a little time to consider possible ways of solving these problems."

"Excellent idea." Dumbledore beamed. "We’ve been stuck in this room too long today as it is! Why don’t we get some fresh air and gather back together in two hours time."

Draco pulled away from the mirror slowly. "Holy hell."

"Voldemort has vampires’ support?" Came Nalian’s incredulous whisper.

"This is serious."

"You don’t say."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere." Draco said. "Look, we can’t mention to anybody that we heard this."

"Draco," Nalian said patiently. "We couldn’t mention this to anyone whether we heard this conversation or an innocent conversation about butterflies. We should never have been in a room like this, and Gods help us if anyone finds out we were. Unless you’d like to explain you wanted Extendable Ears, which only have the use of eavesdropping, and that I have a desire to spy on Dumbledore."

"True." Draco said. "But we can’t even let slip we know an inkling of anything about Voldemort having the support of vampires."

"At least not until it’s announced to the school." Nalian agreed.

"Good. Let’s get to dinner."

"To dinner, and we will just forget we ever heard that conversation."

"What conversation?"

"Exactly."

\-------

It was two in the morning, and Draco couldn’t sleep. He had been unable to sleep all night. First he had been too hot, and when he shoved his covers off he became too cold. Finally comfortable with only a sheet covering him Draco discovered Theo was snoring too loudly. After he dug his wand out from under his pillow and cast a silencing charm, Draco found he was so thirsty that he knew it would keep him awake until he got some water. He tried ignoring this newfound annoyance anyway and stared at the ceiling.

Ten minutes passed and he was still wide awake. He started counting sheep.

By the time twenty more minutes passed Draco was ready to tear his hair out. That’s saying a lot for a Malfoy, since they generally love their hair to pieces.

At three in the morning Draco shoved the bed curtains back with a curse and stormed into the bathroom. It was on his way back with his full glass of water that he heard a noise from one of the beds.

Being curious, and partly hoping for some nice blackmail material, Draco narrowed the noise down to Nalian’s bed and crept over to peek around his friend’s drawn curtains.

It was only because of Draco’s determination not to be discovered that his water of glass didn’t slip from his hand in his shock.

\-------

Nalian was having a very interesting dream. Nalian was sure it was a dream. It really could only be a dream, considering where he was and what he was doing and with whom.

He was in Lucius’ private rooms at Hogwarts sitting on a soft sofa, leaning into Lucius’ embrace. They were sharing a glass of red wine and one of the blonde's arms was wrapped tightly around Nalian’s waist.

It wasn’t really a dream about sex.

Nalian didn’t find sex all that important. He _liked_ sex, and his teenage body absolutely craved it, particularly where Lucius Malfoy was concerned, but it was only a physical release. The mind and emotions of a person were much more interesting.

No, the interesting thing about this dream wasn’t about sleeping with Lucius. What was interesting, and what made this so obviously a dream, was the fact that Nalian looked like he was supposed to: black hair falling to his shoulders, and the mirror on the far wall showed his eyes were a sparkling green and his ears were gently pointed.

Well that, and the fact that Lucius Malfoy knew who and what he was.

Lucius smiled and murmured something in his ear, causing him to laugh.

"You seem rather distracted, luv." Lucius commented.

"I was just thinking about how different I looked." Nalian said offhandedly.

An elegant eyebrow rose, "different? You’ve always looked this way." There was amusement in his voice, tinged with concern.

"My hair has never been, oh I don’t know, say, red?" He asked.

"No. I think the stress is getting to you, luv. You’ve been working much too hard. You need a distraction." The hand on his stomach slid under his shirt and crept up his chest.

"Mmm, I think not." Nalian caught the hand in his own and brought it to his mouth, kissing each fingertip. "You know Sev and Bill will be here any minute."

"It’s not like they’ve never stood _us_ up either." A teasing pout.

"True," an agreement, "but it’s hard to stand them up when they’re coming to our place."

"We just won’t let them in. Pretend we’re not home."

"That’ll go over well, considering Severus knows the password _and_ the backup password."

Lucius harrumphed, "spoilsport." A soft kiss to Nalian’s temple.

Nalian smiled and snuggled deeper into the older man’s arms "Oh, Lucius..." There wasn’t a place on earth he’d rather be than here.

The small part of him that was aware it was only a dream sighed in regret. It wasn’t real, even if it felt real.

\-------

Draco pulled away as if Voldemort himself was behind those bed curtains. The moment he had looked around those curtains he heard the soft "oh, Lucius" from his friend’s lips.

Nalian was dreaming about his father.

Nalian was dreaming about his _father_.

Nalian _fancied_ his father.

From all appearances, Nalian was having a wet dream about his father.

Draco really, really didn’t need those images in his head.

He climbed back into bed, thinking about what he just learned and desperately trying not to consider the physical side of the idea.

The thought of his father and Nalian dating didn’t really bother him, so long as his relationship with the two men didn’t change. In fact, he rather liked the idea. They certainly would get along if they tried to. Both were intelligent and funny, and Nalian certainly could handle his father’s overwhelmingly dominating nature.

It was odd though, how Draco never realized before that Nalian was interested in his father. He would have thought he’d notice something. Nalian, however, was proving to be an excellent actor, for which Draco was grateful after the whole ‘spying on Dumbledore in the room of requirement’ thing.

He knew for a fact that Lucius and Nalian weren’t together and that his father had no idea about Nalian’s interest either. If he had known, he would’ve told Severus, who then would’ve ended up ranting about it to Lucius and Draco both. Sev really didn’t like Nalian much.

The idea of them dating was growing on him every passing second. They’d be good for each other. Merlin knew his father needed to date more.

The question was, how was he going to get them together?

Telling his father about Nalian’s interest was out of the question, of course. The only response that would get was a lot of ranting from his godfather. No. He had to get them to get to know each other so things would just develop naturally.

 _‘Maybe if they were forced to work with each other they would get to know each other.’_ Draco thought. _‘But what could they work on?’_

Then he had it. Nalian excelled in Defense. If he could just get his father into giving Nalian extra, more advanced, lessons then perhaps they’d starting talking and realize they’d be good together.

Draco fell asleep with his mind racing and a satisfied smirk on his face.

\-------

Nalian woke late the next morning, and was surprised to find everyone still in bed, even Draco. Nevertheless it was the weekend and he didn’t have the heart to wake up Draco, who obviously needed the sleep if he was still in bed at eleven in the morning.

Besides, it gave him the perfect opportunity to write Derek. Nalian grabbed what he needed and closed the bed curtains for a modicum of privacy, using his wand for light.

**__**

Derek,

How are you? Things are going well for you, I hope. I know it is around this time of year when Anna starts bothering you.

I am well, as are my dearest companions as far as I know. Chaos and Order are currently haunting the local forest, as they have been for the past few days.

It has been rather interesting around here lately. More interesting than usual, that is.

I got into Dumbledore’s office not too long ago. However, I was interrupted before I could take anything and get out of there. I’m sure another opportunity will crop up.

I suppose you would like to know how I got into his office, which is an interesting story. I have been hired by Lily Potter to do a little translating. I’m not entirely sure Order and Chaos approve of my side-job, but it has given me access to the Potters’ residence. Why they would choose me to translate of all people? Because the things that need translating are written in Parseltongue. It was during one of my visits there that I discovered a detailed map of the interior of Hogwarts, which is how I got into Dumbledore’s office.

Now there is something important you need to know, Derek. I overheard a conversation just the other day about Voldemort. He apparently has at least 50 vampires in his service. How is this possible? No vampire would follow that creature to my knowledge. No vampire has any interest in integrating themselves into Wizarding society. It goes against all the council’s rules.

Please respond with what I should do, if anything. I can hardly imagine you’ll let this go without investigation, and if there are vampires working for him... I pity them having to answer to the council.

Nalian

"Time for a a late breakfast! Or early lunch!" Draco’s voice rang through the dormitory. "You three better not still be asleep!"

"I’m awake!" Nalian called, sealing his letter. "I’ll join you in a minute, I just need to run up to the owlry. You know, sending a letter for my uncle."

"Sure. I need to talk to my father anyway." Draco said as he headed for the door.

Nalian followed a few minutes later, only he was heading for the owlry tower while Draco headed for his father’s rooms deeper in the dungeons.

\-------


	11. Family, Education, and Family Education

"Father, there’s something I need to discuss with you."

Lucius studied the serious face of his son. "What might that be?"

"It’s about Nalian." Draco said. He noticed his father was suddenly more interested.

"Is something wrong?" Lucius asked. Was his son finally starting to suspect the boy?

"Wrong isn’t really the correct word." Draco replied. "I’m concerned about his progress in your class."

"He’s one of the top students, Draco. Unless he’s been cheating?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No he hasn’t, and that’s just it! He does the assignments with ease, as if he already knows the material. Let’s face it, he’s quite advanced in Defense." Draco said.

"And this is a bad thing?" Lucius sighed in exasperation. "Get to the point, Dragon."

"The point _is_ ," Draco frowned, "he’s not learning anything. Isn’t the point of a school to learn?"

Lucius suddenly knew where his son was going with this. "What exactly would you have me do about this?"

"I thought maybe you could tutor him."

"Why would I wish to do such a thing?"

"Because he’s a quick learner and his skills should be put to use." Draco said promptly.

"I don’t even like the boy." Lucius point out.

"You don’t even know him." Draco stared at his father. "Would you at least try? Give him a trial run, if you will. I really think Nalian has a lot of potential and it’s being wasted right now."

Lucius shrugged, "I’m sure I could get one or two teachers or aurors to further his knowledge."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And how far would that get him? You’re the best here when it comes to dark arts and the defense thereof."

"Severus could teach him."

"Sev wouldn’t. While you don’t like Nalian, Severus really seems to hate him."

"He just doesn’t trust him." Lucius said.

"Neither do you."

"True, but I hide it better."

"The fact remains that you’re the best candidate to teach Nalian."

"I’ll consider it." Lucius finally conceded, knowing his son wouldn’t let the subject go until he succeeded in getting what he wanted.

Draco smiled. "Thank you. Are you coming to lunch? I’m heading up there now."

Lucius shook his head, "I’ve got a lot of paperwork to deal with. Why don’t we have dinner together tonight?"

Draco nodded. "Sounds perfect." As he left his father’s rooms his smile grew into a smirk. His father would eventually agree. All that was left was getting Nalian to go along with it, which would be easy since Defense Against the Dark Arts was his favorite subject. Everything was falling into place. This was too easy.

\-------

Draco was just arriving for lunch as Nalian exited the Great Hall. "Leaving so soon?" Draco asked.

"I’m going down to Hogsmeade. Besides, you’re the one who took forever to get to lunch in the first place." Nalian grinned.

"It’s not my fault you manage to eat your entire meal in only ten minutes." Draco said. "I’ll walk with you. Planning on going to the Potters’?"

Nalian sighed. "Oh that was discreet, Draco. But no, I’m not going there. I was planning on stopping at the bank and finally picking up a Yuletide gift for you, since you will for once not be with me when I shop."

"Well then, I’ll have to leave you to your shopping won’t I?" Draco said. "My gift is important after all. I want to pick up a thing or two myself though, so there’s no harm in walking down together."

Nalian snorted. "Yes there is. I wouldn’t put it past you to spy on me just to learn what your present is."

"I have much more dignified ways of finding out what you buy me than _spying_ , Nalian Morthen." Draco replied haughtily.

"I’m sure you do."

"Defense is your favorite subject, isn’t it?" Draco said.

Nalian blinked at the sudden change in subject. "Yes. Why?"

"I was just wondering..."

"Yeah, right, Dray, and I’m the Queen’s horse."

"Well, it’s just that," Draco paused, seemingly hesitating. "Father’s noticed how advanced you are in Defense, and I think he’s considering offering you special one-on-one lessons."

Nalian stopped walking. "What?"

"I don’t know for sure." Draco added hurriedly, backtracking to where Nalian had stopped. "I was just wondering if you’d want to do something like that."

"Your father doesn’t even like me, Draco. Why would he offer to teach me privately?" Nalian said.

"Really," Draco scoffed, "he’s a professional, Nalian. Father’s not going to let any personal feelings get in the way of the best way to teach his students." When Nalian nodded in acceptance and they started walking again he continued, "You haven’t answered my question."

"What? You mean would I like taking private DADA lessons?" Nalian said. "Yeah, probably. I would have to make sure I’d have time for them and everything, but it’d be very interesting."

"Since you’re so good in Defense already and if Father does agree to give you private lessons then perhaps you two could talk to the Head of Slytherin and the Headmaster about dropping the regular DADA class." Draco pointed out.

Nalian nodded. "It’s certainly something to think about, if your father does offer the opportunity to me. And this is my stop." He gave a small wave to Draco. "See you for dinner?"

"I’m eating with my father, but I’m sure I can squeeze you in beforehand."

"Ever the gracious one." Nalian rolled his eyes as Draco waved, walking on down the street.

He paused to look at the plain, sturdy, wooden door. A sign hung over it, reading ‘Gringotts Wizarding Bank: Hogsmeade Division’. The ‘store’ he was about to enter didn’t look very big, with only a foot of wall on each side of the door. Entering the place, Nalian found it to be completely empty except for a desk with a small pot of ink and a clipboard sitting on it; a piece of paper clipped into the board and a quill attached to it by an old bit of string. It was a guest book the customers were to sign.

Nalian frowned and shrugged, grabbing the long-abused quill and signing his name. Not even a second later he felt as though a hook behind his navel had been suddenly jerked forward. When the portkey finished its transportation Nalian found himself standing in a designated portkey arrival area in the lobby of the Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley.

"Isn’t that handy." He muttered, rubbing his stomach. "They at least could’ve given a bit of warning."

"Mr. Morthen." A gravelly voice said behind him.

Nalian turned, "Ah, Murkshank, isn’t it?"

"Indeed." The goblin glowered at him. "How may the bank be of service?"

"Actually, I wish to look at an account I’ve been previously unaware I had access to. If we could discuss this somewhere more private?"

Murkshank nodded and led Nalian to his office. "You would be referring to the Slytherin account, Mr. Morthen?"

"Yes."

"Then you should be made aware that two more of the four accounts we mentioned to you have also been opened to your access." Murkshank told him.

"Really?" Nalian said. "May I know what accounts?"

Murkshank handed him some files. "The first is a savings account opened by a Mr. And Mrs. Potter in 1980 for their son, Harry James Potter, who was reported missing in 1981. The only thing currently in that account is wizarding money, no artifacts of any sort. You should also know that the Potters would be notified if you accessed that particular account."

"Quite all right," Nalian said, flipping through the account information. "I don’t have much interest in that account anyway. And the second one?"

"The second account is owned by Baron Evander Hassforth. He has however given clearance for your free use of his vaults."

"Is owned? Has given clearance?" Nalian asked. The files said the Baron had opened the account centuries ago.

"It’s really a matter of perspective." Murkshank said.

Nalian’s eyebrow rose at the goblin’s elusiveness. "What does that mean?"

"The Baron is, for all intents and purposes, a ghost."

"A ghost?"

"Indeed."

"He still owns and uses his accounts?" Nalian asked curiously.

Murkshank scowled, "Ghosts are sentient, therefore still possess their monetary properties unless willingly passed on to others."

"Yes, of course." There was a minute’s silence and then, "but what do ghosts use money for? I didn’t think they’d need to buy things."

"It is not the bank’s place to question the customer’s daily spending habits."

"Right." Nalian coughed. "I take it the fourth account that my bloodline allows access to is the Potter account?" Nalian inquired.

"The Potter accounts, rather," Murkshank conceded. "You were aware of your connection to the Potters?"

"Ah, no, not quite. I’ve only recently learned that they are my... That they are relatives of mine." Nalian said. He rose from the chair he’d been sitting in. "Thank you for this information. I would like to see the Baron’s and Slytherin’s accounts please."

\-------

Severus entered Lucius’ quarters with a sheaf of papers shoved under one arm. "I’ve jotted down a rough family tree for the Potters, for our Parselmouth research."

"Did you find anything interesting?" Lucius inquired, shuffling through his own paperwork.

Snape dropped into an armchair. "I’ve found some things on Voldemort’s family lines, though nothing interesting. His father was a wealthy muggle who abhorred magic and his mother was a witch who died in childbirth. You can have the pleasure of researching them further. Then there’s been two known Parselmouths in the Potter line in the last six centuries. Both men kept their ability as quiet as possible."

"Caleb Potter, James Potter’s great grandfather, and the second?" Lucius said.

"The Baron Evander Hassforth." Severus said.

Lucius looked up in shock. "The Potters are descendants of Baron Hassforth?"

Severus smirked, "I thought it was rather amusing as well."

"The proverbial skeleton in the closet," Lucius chuckled. "After all, what Gryffindor wants to admit they’re descended from a scheming Slytherin?"

"Indeed." Severus said. "Getting back on track, there have been no other known Parselmouths in the Potter line, and while I haven’t fully explored the earlier line of the Hassforths, there doesn’t seem to be any unknown Potter child out there; such as a child born out of an illicit affair."

"Nothing at all?"

Snape paused before adding, "There is one unknown."

Lucius frowned, "Which is, Sev?"

"Harry James Potter, kidnapped, presumed dead." Severus said.

"More than likely dead." Lucius pointed out.

"Besides that, we know what that Potter brat would look like: black hair, green eyes. Morthen has red hair and brown eyes." Snape said in a tone that dismissed the possibility.

"We would be able to tell if he were wearing a disguise, wouldn’t we?" Lucius asked.

"Of course we would." Severus snapped.

"We already checked for glamours, but if he did have a way of hiding his appearance that we didn’t know about..."

Severus sighed, "In other words, the possibility of Morthen being Harry Potter can’t be ignored."

"Precisely. There has to be a way to confirm or deny the possibility." Lucius said thoughtfully. "Isn’t there a potion for listing a person’s genealogy chart?"

"There’s the Genealogia Potion." Severus said, "but we’ll need at least one drop of Morthen’s blood. One drop of blood will give us Morthen’s parents’ names. However if we want more generations of his family listed we’ll need more blood. The potion works as such: one drop for one generation. For example, one drop for his parents listed, two drops for his parents and grandparents listed, three drops for his parents, grandparents, and great grandparents listed, and so on."

Lucius smirked, "you fall too easily into ‘teacher’ mode. Speaking of teaching, you should have your students make this potion as a class assignment if it’s not too advanced."

Severus returned Lucius’ smirk. "If it’s a class assignment I can have the students test their potions. Mr. Morthen will have to try it."

Lucius added, "and if he refuses to we’ll at least know he’s hiding something about his family."

The blond paused for a moment. "Again speaking of teaching, Draco came to me with an interesting request."

"What might that be?" Severus asked.

"He wants me to give advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons to Morthen."

"WHAT?" Snape yelled, rising from his seat like an erupting volcano. "Train him? Has that boy lost all common sense?!"

Lucius rolled his eyes and pushed Severus back into his seat, shoving a snifter of brandy into the man’s hands. "I see it’s a good thing he didn’t bring up the subject in front of you."

Severus gulped the amber liquid down in one go. "Bloody insane." He muttered. "Morthen can’t be trusted and he wants you to further educate the boy in offensive magic?"

Lucius chuckled, pouring another round of brandy. "Draco’s insistent. I don’t think I have much choice but to accept his request."

"You bloody well do have a choice, Lucius Malfoy! Or have I been mistaken all these years about who is the parent in the family?" Severus snarled.

"It’s rather odd, how much Draco is pushing this. He’s up to something." Lucius said mildly. "I suspect the only way we’ll find out what he’s plotting now is to go along with his scheme."

"His scheme being to have you tutor Morthen?" Severus grumbled. He sat up suddenly, setting the snifter aside, "But that might just work to our advantage. Lucius I think you should tutor him."

Lucius’ eyebrow rose at the sudden change, "Oh?"

"You’ll be teaching Morthen privately, yes? You’ll have plenty of time to make friends of him, gain his trust, question him discreetly, find out what he’s hiding." Severus smirked.

Lucius didn’t look convinced, "Do you think that would work? He’s obviously skilled at lying, Sev."

"It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?" Severus said.

"Mhm, I suppose."

\-------

It was the second time Nalian had overslept in as many days.

"If you’re planning on getting out of bed, I’m just heading to lunch." A voice said nonchalantly.

"Go’way, Blaise." Nalian muttered.

"You can’t sleep through the whole day. If you do you’ll never be able to get up for classes tomorrow." Blaise pointed out sensibly.

"Fine, but don’t expect me to be in good cheer." He shoved the covers off. "Mind I’m only doing this because I don’t want to have to deal with Draco’s bitching about missing classes come Monday morning."

Blaise grinned, "I think everyone can agree with you on that. I’m going, catch me up when you’re dressed."

"Yeah, yeah." Nalian waved him off, digging out some robes he could throw on before following Blaise up to the Great Hall.

As Nalian settled at the table for a bite of lunch a barn owl landed on his shoulder and gave his ear a sharp nip before holding out its leg. "You didn’t have to bite," He grumbled at the bird, untying the letter quickly, "just because I wasn’t here at breakfast to receive the letter. You could’ve gone and slept a bit, or have found me in the dorms." The owl bit his finger when he offered it some bacon and flew off. "Rude thing."

"It probably thinks the same thing about you." Millicent pointed out. "What’d you get?"

"A letter." Nalian said, looking over the parchment. "It’s from my uncle." It had only two lines.

****

N-

I’m coming for you.

Be in the forest at midnight.

-D

\-------

"Wonderful news!" Draco said cheerfully.

"Yeah?" Nalian asked, not looking up from his homework.

Draco shoved the books out of Nalian’s reach and sat on the table the redhead was working at. "Father’s agreed to tutor you."

Nalian looked at him in surprise. "Really? I thought that would fall through, to be honest."

"I told you student education comes before personal feelings." Draco reprimanded. "Now, why don’t go talk to Father and settle dates?"

"At this time? Draco, it’s nine at night, and besides I’ve a lot of work to finish up." Nalian said.

Draco pouted, "Fine. Father thought it’d be best to work out regular times during your first lesson anyway. He said to meet him on Tuesday a couple hours before dinner."

Nalian nodded absently, "Thanks, Draco. You think you can give me a hand with this Transfiguration work?"

An hour later Draco sighed with exasperation, "It’s no wonder you’re having problems on homework! You can’t concentrate on anything for more than two minutes! What’s with you, Nali?"

Nalian gave a frustrated sigh of his own. "Nothing’s wrong! I’m just preoccupied."

"Does it have to do with your avoidance of the Potters?" Draco asked quietly, so no one would overhear.

Nalian made a face. "No. Yes. I don’t know. I just can think right now." He rubbed his hands over his face. "I think I’m going to head to bed,Draco. If I can’t do anything useful I might as well get some rest."

Draco nodded, still looking concerned. "All right. Goodnight."

Nalian left the common room and entered the dorm, flopping on to the bed before flinging the curtains shut.

Derek was coming for him tonight. It wasn’t permanent, Nalian knew, but he wondered what was so important that Derek would risk Nalian’s cover like this. It was all he could think about. Well, that and the fact that he would have the perfect opportunity to tell Derek and maybe even Darian about his birth parents. It was an opportunity Nalian wasn’t sure he wanted to have. Should he tell them, or keep it hidden for a little while longer?

At least Nalian would have the chance to drop off the elven artifacts he’d already found with Derek. The objects he had collected had already been stored safely in a secret pocket on his robe.

He looked at his watch, it was twelve past ten o’clock. Greg and Blaise were already sleeping. Nalian just lay there and watched his wristwatch. Eleven came and went. Draco went to bed a quarter past. Blaise passed out on his bed just after half past eleven.

It was nearing ten minutes to midnight.

Nalian slid off his bed silently, quietly casting a spell to make it look like he was still in bed, sleeping peacefully, before letting the curtains fall back into place.

It was disturbingly easy slipping out Hogwarts without being caught. Nalian made his way along the shore of the lake before slipping into the Forbidden Forest. Not ten meters in he heard familiar hissing.

Chaos, Order. Nalian hissed. You’ve been gone awhile. Have you enjoyed your time in the forest?

Very much, brother. Chaos hissed. Where do you go now?

Nalian smiled, Derek has summoned me. I will be away for a day at most. Do you wish to join me or remain here?

We’ll remain. Order hissed. We ran across Derek not far from here. Be wary, brother, for he may try to attack you.

I suspect he will, as is his wont. He likes to make sure I keep up my training.

Chaos curled around his leg. There are several with Derek. Six in the beginning, but four were sent off, heading west.

Thank you. I will bear that in mind.

Farewell, brother.

Farewell.

Nalian continued his trek into the forest, keeping his senses alert. When the attack came from behind him, he was expecting it.

Nalian dropped to the ground, the dagger only missed his skull by an inch and embedded itself in a tree. He jumped up and whirled around, crouching low in a fighting position while releasing the two daggers he had strapped to his wrists.

There were two people now standing before him, which meant there was still one body unaccounted for.

"Really Derek, I wouldn’t have thought you to be the type to skulk in the shadows while your minions did all the work." Nalian tsk-ed.

"Ah, but I’m not skulking." A voice said behind him.

Nalian smirked and sent a elven freezing spell behind him while letting loose a dagger towards the woman in front of him. He laughed softly as he heard Derek cursing behind him.

"I hate that damn curse!" The vampire growled, moving in to help his two, for lack of a better word, bodyguards. Nalian was giving them hell, shooting off minor curses and using his dagger efficiently simultaneously. Still, Nalian was outmatched.

They had Nalian immobilized in seven minutes, which Nalian personally thought was pretty good, considering the fact that all three of them were physically ten times more powerful than he was with naturally faster reflexes. Derek didn’t take just anyone with him on important missions. He took the best.

It was true that Nalian had the advantage of magic on his side and he had known how many assailants there would be, but the vampires’ superior hearing meant they probably knew when he was approaching them long before he had known, and he couldn’t use strong magic lest they attracted unwanted attention from either Hogwarts or any Death Eaters lurking in the forest.

"That wasn’t too embarrassing on your part." Derek stared at him. "Still, you are sorely out of practice."

Nalian rolled his eyes. "It’s not exactly like I have all the time in the world here to perfect my fighting abilities. And it’s good to see you too, Derek. I’ve missed you too. I’m well, thanks-for-asking, and how are you?"

Derek grinned, "Annoying brat." He pulled the youth into a hug. "Let’s move out." He motioned to the other two. "I want to get to further into the forest before we transport ourselves. Less chance of drawing attention from any Hogwarts inhabitants."

"What about drawing attention from the forest dwellers?" Nalian asked.

Derek shrugged, "Spiders don’t talk, and centaurs don’t like discussing forest happenings to outsiders. The rest of the creatures in this forest most humans never come across, unless they’re what’s next on the menu." He gave a predatory smile.

"I’ve heard Voldemort’s got followers in here." Nalian said.

"Do you think we’d be caught by a bunch of humans who can’t see past their own noses?" Derek snorted. "I didn’t realize your opinion of me was so low."

Nalian grinned at the vampire’s mock indignation, "Accidents happen."

"I don’t make errors."

He snorted, "Need I remind you of the time you were in Italy to visit-"

"Do shut up." Derek glared at him. "I get your point. Let’s not bring up _that_ subject."

Nalian snickered quietly.

"I’ve got four of my men keeping track of the Death Eaters and their activity. They’re also seeing if there are any vampires among them." Derek said. "We’re nearly there. We’ll be to the clearing we arrived at in about five minutes."

"Derek... Why have you come for me?" Nalian asked softly.

"I took your information to the council. They want proof, unsurprisingly. None of us will act if there isn’t some form of evidence. I want you to show us your memory of when you learned about these rogue vampires." Derek explained, brushing back a strand of hair that had escaped his ponytail.

Nalian nodded, "easy enough. How long will I be gone from Hogwarts?"

"Only the night."

Nalian nodded again. "That’s for the best. I just hope none of my dorm mates notice I’m gone." Suddenly Nalian wished he had a few more days with Derek. Things were so confusing at Hogwarts, but here with Derek he knew that he and Darian were his family and where his home was. It didn’t matter if Nalian had found his birth parents. They weren’t the people he wanted to live with. Nalian only hoped his muddled thoughts remembered that when he returned to Hogwarts.

\-------


	12. Intermission from Hogwarts

Nalian was currently sitting on a soft, cream-colored sofa, contemplating how the meeting with the Council of Elders would go. Derek claimed it would go smoothly. But being an Elder himself, Derek didn’t seem to remember how intimidating thirteen old, powerful, and ultimately rather flippantly cruel, vampires could be.

They could be very intimidating, to say the least.

He wondered how Derek would prevent the others from demanding a mind-rape; where they forced their presence into his mind, viewing every memory Nalian possessed. Certainly the simple fact that he was a favorite of the dark elven king helped his case, but that wouldn’t stop them if they thought he was hiding something, or just plain forgetting something. Some of the Elders might demand it anyway, as seeing every memory of his would be a possible way for some of the discontent vampire leaders to declare war with the dark elves.

 _‘Not exactly how I wanted to spend my first trip home.’_ Nalian thought wryly as the door to the parlor slid open. "Darian?" He asked incredulously as the elven king himself strode into the room.

"Nalian," Darian pulled him into a smothering hug. "I’ll admit I’ve missed you more than I thought I would."

"I’ll take that as a compliment," Came the muffled response. Shock was his first response. His family was very rarely emotional in more public areas and here he’d gotten two hugs in one night. "What are you doing here?"

"Don’t be daft." The elf snapped. "Do you think I’d let that flea-infested council anywhere near you without my presence?" Nalian smiled at his mentor. So that was how any mind intrusions would be prevented. The council would never do something like that without Darian’s full permission while Darian was present at the meeting. Going against a direct order pertaining to an innocent subject under Darian’s rule would be seriously stupid and would certainly damage the vampire-elf alliance.

There was a light cough. "I’m going to ignore that, Darian, since I’m nearly positive you were referring to my colleagues and not myself." Derek said.

Nalian smirked, "I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Darian insults everybody."

Derek nodded, smirking as well. "It’s a wonder he’s still king."

"It’s a wonder he ever became king." Caran muttered, having quietly followed Darian into the room.

"Why are you my advisor again?" The elf huffed.

"Because I’m the only one who could stand to be your advisor, sire?" Caran returned innocently.

Darian ignored him. "Let’s get this disguise off of you. I barely know you, looking like some redheaded human." A few minutes, and a lot of unnecessary chanting (elves liked to show off, even if there weren’t any onlookers to ooh and awe), later and Nalian was returned to his natural form. It felt as if he had removed a too tight costume and slipped into a pair of pajamas after a long day’s work.

"Now before we’re carted off to deal with those insipid opportunists I would like to speak with Nalian privately."

"We’ll wait outside." Caran literally dragged Derek from the room. Not that dragging on the vampire’s arm would have done any good if Derek hadn’t been willing to leave.

As soon as the door closed Darian demanded, "What’s wrong?"

"Wrong?" Came the pert response.

"Don’t play stupid, Nalian." Darian said. "Derek mentioned sensing something, but even if he hadn’t your indecision is all over your face."

"There’s nothing showing on my face. Even if there were a problem I’m too good at hiding things for it to be so obvious."

"Maybe not to others, but I can read you like an open book."

Nalian rolled his eyes, "arrogant."

"True, but I’m also right."

"It’s not important."

"If it weren’t important, you wouldn’t feel such need to hide it from me, would you?" Darian returned.

"Let me rephrase that, it’s not as important as seeing the elders." Nalian sighed at Darian’s look of immovable resolution. "Look, lets go see the flea-infested elders and if there’s time enough after we’ll talk, alright?"

"Fine, but there _will_ be time enough afterward." Darian said, leading the way out of the room, more from habit than anything else.

Nalian rolled his eyes again, suspecting he’d be doing that a lot tonight, and followed his lord. _‘Damn stubborn elf. He’s too used to getting his way.’_ Nalian thought. _‘But then so are you.’_ A vengeful little voice said in the back of his mind. _‘Shut up.’_ He told the voice before turning to Derek. "Is there anything I need to know?"

Derek shook his head. "Be honest. They’ll know if you lie, but you already knew that."

"And if you give them cause to believe your lying they’ll demand to read your thoughts, which cannot be allowed." Caran reminded.

"I’m well aware." Nalian said snippily. "I’ve not been gone so long as to forget the century-old politics between ourselves and the vampires."

"Be polite." Darian advised. "I’m sure at least a couple of them will try to anger you."

"And this is where we part ways." Derek said before Nalian could give another irritated retort. "Caran will go with you the rest of the way, but won’t enter the room with you. Lord Darian and myself will be going in through a separate entrance."

Nalian nodded and sketched a small wave good-bye as Caran led him onward.

"Don’t look so worried. You’ll be fine." The older elf said. "What’s talking to a few vampires next to spying for months without reprieve?"

They stopped at a set of large, black double doors. They had to be at least three times as tall as Nalian was, and nearly as wide. "Nice intimidation technique." Nalian muttered. "Don’t worry, you say, but I feel as if I’m about to lose the contents of my stomach."

"You’ll be fine." Caran repeated. "I have to leave; only those who are summoned are allowed to stay when the doors open. Don’t enter until you’re called forward."

Nalian waved a hand at him, knowing that if he tried to speak he’d be unable to.

After ten minutes of worrying himself sick Nalian decided he really, truly despised waiting. Another five minutes went by before the doors slowly creaked open. In any other circumstance Nalian would’ve found the attempt at being ominous and foreboding hysterical, but right at that moment he felt it was a really successful ploy.

The door opened to blackness. He couldn’t see anything in the room at all, but he felt the eyes. _‘What, are they going to just sit there and watch me all night?’_ He wondered in irritation. _‘All right, Nalian, it’s time to pull yourself together. I can do this. I’ve faced worse. I just can’t remember what that ‘worse’ is right now...’_

It took them another five minutes before they finally called him forward.

He walked forward, back straight and head held high. _‘Show no weakness.’_ That was rule number three in Darian’s book. Never show weakness to someone you don’t trust, unless it will further your cause.

The room was still pitch black when he walked into it, but his footsteps didn’t falter. He could _feel_ the walls of the room, knew it was octagonal in shape, knew there was a tall dais ahead of him where fifteen currently sat: the thirteen elders, the king of the dark elves, and a clerk.

Now that the waiting was over, now that he had even the smallest bit of control over his situation, the anxiety left Nalian, leaving a detached sort of calm in its wake.

\-------

"You are sure?"

"Positive, my lord." The short, stout man discreetly shifted away from the wizard pacing in front of the fireplace, rubbing his sweaty hands against his robes. This was a place he didn’t want to be at the moment.

Voldemort was angry. Well, that was really nothing new, but at this moment his anger had increased tenfold.

"I was assured," he ground out, "that I would have another sixty vampires at my side by next week!" He snarled. Something shattered in one of the many shadows of the room.

"The-they said they’d have more support, but it will take another month, sir." The man had not gotten where he was today by being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He always knew when he should avoid his lord, and therefore the wrath of his lord, and he definitely knew now was a good time to be anywhere but where he was currently standing.

Glowing red eyes met his. "Marshall, we do not have a month to wait." The voice spoke softly, but it wasn’t a tone to be comforted by. "I have plans to put into action." He paused. "I was promised a delivery I didn’t receive, and someone _will_ pay."

"My lo-lord..." Marshall trailed off, but forced himself to start again, "we cannot upset the vampires, or they may choose to break the alliance. Th-the alliance is still too new yet."

"I’m well aware of that." Voldemort smirked. "However, at the moment I don’t think it matters who I vent on."

 _‘Oh, fuck.’_ Was the last thought Eric Marshall had before the pain hit.

\-------

Nalian slumped in the leather armchair, head thrown back to stare at the ceiling, deciding that patiently waiting for Darian to find him seemed like a fine idea. With effort he brought his sleeve up to wipe off the sweat from his forehead.

Nalian was exhausted. He supposed it wasn’t all that surprising, considering he’d just gotten talked at by thirteen vampires at once while said thirteen vampires tried to secretly probe his mind. Fending off their little strands of magic on all sides, while giving coherent answers to their questions _and_ allowing them access to the single memory of the Order meeting he and Draco saw, was bound to make anyone a little drowsy.

As it was, Nalian couldn’t care less if he spent all week in this armchair, in the corner of a very public hallway of the much-trafficked building where the council chamber was located.

"Well, if it isn’t the little human wretch." A voiced sneered above him.

Nalian pried his eyes open. "Malyx." He said coolly. "Climbed out from under your rock, have you? I wouldn’t have expected you to show your face around the same place it got bloodied to a pulp." He watched in disinterest as Malyx’s face turned pink with rage.

Malyx was a young vampire, not even half a century old, who was biased against humans. His opinion was that any human, even only a half-human, shouldn’t be allowed anywhere in the vampire community. Which was ironic, considering humans, as vampires’ food source amongst other things, were often taken as companions. Companions, who generally only the older and more powerful vampires had, were humans who chose to be bound to a certain vampire as a constant, reliable food source, and a confidant. In return, the companions were well cared for, given everything they needed, given protection against the other vampires, and their life period was extended by at least fifty years because of the bond.

Unsurprisingly, Nalian’s and Malyx’s opinion differed on this subject (and a great many others). After their first meeting and Malyx’s violent declaration of his opinion, Nalian wasn’t at all hesitant in returning the favor. Thus had begun their mutual dislike, and Nalian had to admit he enjoyed proving to the little bastard that humans could be just as powerful, if not more so, than vampires.

Nalian was, to say the least, on Malyx’s hate list.

However at the moment Nalian wasn’t sure he could win in a fight against him. In fact, he was pretty sure he couldn’t.

"Two old friends catching up I see." A voice rang behind Malyx.

 _‘Ah, Derek to the rescue.’_ Nalian sighed gratefully. The idea of Malyx beating _him_ to a bloody pulp while he sat helpless in a chair was not appealing.

Malyx had whirled around. "Yes, Lord."

"I’m sure you two can catch up some other time." Derek said. "For now, I must return Nalian to his guardian."

"Yes, Lord."

"If you would kindly _move_ , novice?"

Malyx flushed and excused himself.

Nalian smirked. "Novice?" he asked.

"That is what he is." Derek said. "Can you stand?"

"No." Nalian made a face. "Keeping the elders at bay really drained me. I’d rather not move unless it’s entirely necessary."

"Unless you want to have private conversations publicly, it’s necessary." Derek said as he started to search for something in his pockets.

"I rather meant that unless the building is on fire, falling down, or being overtaken by some enemy, I’m not moving without some form of assistance." Nalian said.

"Then it’s a good thing I have a form of assistance." Derek placed a vial in his hand. "A concoction that will give you temporary energy. It will last at least until you return to your post, but after it wears off you’ll be beyond exhausted. Expect to pass out for at least a few hours."

"’Kay." Nalian swallowed the liquid, which tasted much better than anything Snape forced them to test in potions class. Energy rushed through him. "Much better. You sure it won’t last?" Nalian asked as he pulled himself out of the chair.

Derek gave half-smile. "Quite."

The walk back to the parlor was a silent one. Neither felt like talking in a place that always had ears open and mouths flapping. Vampires new the importance of secrets, and they also knew the importance of alliances, and both things were always flying around, shifting and morphing into new things. ‘Trustworthy’ wouldn’t be the first word used to describe the court of the vampires.

Darian was splayed out on the sofa, watching in amusement as Caran huffed around the room like a mother who just found out her kids painted the fence a lovely bright orange.

"All right there, Caran?" Nalian asked.

"Never you mind." Caran shot a glare at Darian before giving Nalian a tight hug. "I’m to leave now, but we’ll see each other again. Don’t do anything stupid while you’re away."

"Thanks for your confidence in me." Nalian rolled his eyes. "Give my regards to Geno, and Farra if you see her."

Nalian settled into a seat as Caran left and Derek got a drink and sat down in a chair.

Nalian wasn’t sure he wanted to discuss what he knew they wanted to discuss. "Are you sure we have time? I have to be back at Hogwarts before anyone is awake."

"We have time." Darian stared pointedly at him, "you’re not getting out of this conversation that easily."

"So," Derek crossed his legs and linked his hands over his stomach. "Care to just tell us what is on your mind or do we have to drag it out of you?"

Nalian sighed. "All right, I’ll tell you, if you two promise not to get overly upset and do something rash."

Darian sat up. "It’s that serious? Why didn’t you write one of us?"

"No, it’s _not_ that serious." Nalian said. "But knowing you two, you’ll overreact about this." He looked at his guardian. "Especially you, Darian. This has always been a, touchy, subject for you."

"We’ll both do our best to behave." Derek said. "Go on."

Nalian sent a hesitant look towards Darian, aware that Darian had promised nothing about behaving, "it has to do with some people I met at Hogwarts. You two both know Lily Potter has asked I translate some books for her?" At their nods he continued, "I found out recently that... I found out that Lily and James Potter are my..." Nalian took a deep breath and looked straight at Darian, "They’re my parents."

The dead silence that met this statement didn’t really surprise Nalian. He knew it would be unexpected news for them. It was after the silence that concerned him; the decisions they’d make regarding this new turn of events.

"Do they know?" Darian’s soft voice seemed to ring loudly in the small room.

"No." Nalian said, "but Dumbledore does. He recognized my magical signature. He wants me to tell them."

Derek caught his gaze. "And will you?"

Nalian blinked. "You’re sending me back then?"

Darian scowled at the wall, "we really don’t have much choice. I still need as many of the artifacts as you can collect, and this new information about vampires joining that Voldemort creature... Well, as I said, we don’t have much choice. We need a spy, an ally, among the humans."

"I see." Nalian hadn’t thought of it like that. Darian could’ve sent someone else in to burgle any items. But Nalian had a background there, a family, a reason to be there, friends, a, albeit fake, history in the form of ‘Nalian Morthen’. Dumbledore trusted him at least to some degree; enough to translate potentially devastating books. He was in the perfect position for a spy.

"You didn’t answer my question, either." Derek said.

"Will I tell them?" Nalian sighed. "I’m afraid if I don’t, Dumbledore will. I’m in no particular rush though. What do you two think?"

"I’d rather you not tell them." Derek said flatly. "It could cause too many problems in the long run."

"Neither does it seem you have a choice." Darian pointed out, talking more to Derek than Nalian. "How do you feel about all this, Nali? You’re the one suffering the consequences."

"It’s weird, you know?" Nalian said. "I never really thought about my parents before. They’re family, and a link to my past, but at the same time they’re not my family, and I’m not sure they ever could be. I don’t want to tell them, because I don’t want things to change, yet a part of me wants to acknowledge them and be acknowledged in return."

"They aren’t my family." Nalian said finally. "But I think they could be."

\-------

Derek and Nalian were once again standing in a clearing in the Forbidden Forest, with three vampires behind them.

Derek pulled him into a brief hug of farewell. "You can get back to castle on your own?"

Nalian smiled and returned the hug, "I’ll be fine."

Derek nodded and released his charge. "Remember, whatever you choose to do you have our blessing. We both trust your judgment."

Nalian nodded. "Walk with the shadows, Lord Derek, and be protected."

Derek kissed his brow, "walk with the shadows and be protected, Nalian."

Nalian watched them disappear before starting the long trek back to Hogwarts. On the edge of the forest he met with familiar faces.

How was your night? Nalian asked.

Uneventful. Chaos said.

The forest was quiet tonight. Order explained.

You will return with me to the castle? He asked.

Yes. Chaos slithered onto his left arm. Perhaps we will find more interesting things inside.

They returned to the Slytherin dorms as the sky started turning gray right before dawn. Nalian collapsed into bed still fully dressed, energy fading rapidly. _‘Huh.’_ Nalian thought fuzzily. _‘Derek was serious when he said I’d become beyond exhausted.’_ That was his last conscious thought for the next six hours. He didn’t even so much as twitch at Draco’s attempts to wake him for classes.  
  
\-------  



	13. Questions, Confessions, and Explanations

Nalian sank into the prefects' large bathtub with a grateful moan. Ever since he woke up an hour ago all he could think about was taking a nice, long, hot bath. His muscles ached as if he'd taken a nasty beating the night before. Nalian suspected it was from the energy potion he took; it made sense that the price of the potion would be as great as its gift. In other words, expending so much energy, energy that Nalian's body truly didn't have at the time, made him doubly exhausted and sore when the potion's effects wore off. _'Derek could have given a little more warning,'_ he thought with a resigned sigh.

Utter exhaustion didn't even begin to describe how he felt, not even considering he'd slept for over twelve hours straight. Dinner was currently underway in the great hall, and Nalian was sure he was missed.

Draco was going to kill him.

Speaking of Draco, what was he going to tell the blond Slytherin? And the teachers, for that matter? Somehow he didn't think 'I was being questioned by a bunch of vampire lords and visiting with my elven mentor' would go over very well, if he was even believed. Not, of course, as if telling the wizards such a thing was even an option.

He closed his eyes, pushing the matter aside until his thought process started working properly again. Nalian didn't realize he'd nodded off until the door was pushed open and a sixth year Hufflepuff walked in.

The girl froze in shock, staring at the naked guy submersed in the tub. "You're not a prefect," she said flatly, though her eyes were concentrated more on his abdomen than on his face.

"A friend gave me the password." Nalian said, opening his eyes. "I'll go now."

He waited.

"If you could please turn around so I could get out?" He asked politely.

"Oh!" The brunette flushed a bright red and whirled around. "Sorry."

Nalian pulled himself out of the tub with a grin. He wasn't really bothered by the idea of being seen naked, but he knew pointing out to the girl that she was staring would embarrass her. Well, he had to get his kicks in somewhere, didn't he?

"I'm decent." Nalian told her, "and I'll be going."

"A-alright." She mumbled, not turning around. "I won't tell anyone about this if you don't." She added.

"It's a deal." Nalian held back his chuckle until he was heading back to the Slytherin dorms. His humor was short lived however, as Draco greeted him in the entrance hall.

"Where the hell have you been?" The blond said, his tone cool.

Nalian stopped a few meters away from Draco. "I was taking a bath." He said slowly, wondering if he could make a run for it.

"That's not what I meant." Draco glanced around discreetly. "Come on. We can grab a butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks."

Nalian stared after Draco's retreating form before running to catch up after Draco disappeared out the door. _'This is not good.'_ Nalian thought. _'He suspects something! What to do, what to do...'_

The town was surprisingly active so late in the day. Dozens of people wandered from shop to shop, most of them people who still lived in Hogsmeade, though some of the refugees of Hogwarts were bustling about as well.

There were still dozens of shops in business. Voldemort had never been able to take over Gringotts bank, despite his attempts, and there was a small branch of Gringotts located in the town. Shop owners created discreet ways to receive goods from the world outside. Necessity was the mother of invention, after all.

Draco and Nalian silently agreed to browse for awhile, wandering from the bookshop to the joke shop to a pet store before finally walking into The Three Broomsticks.

"Let's get it to go, shall we?" Nalian suggested, forcing a cheerful tone. "It's a nice day out. I wouldn't mind going to sit by the lake."

"Nalian," Draco drawled, "it's the beginning of December."

He winced slightly. "Just come on. It's not like we don't know any heating charms."

Before they got two feet closer to the door a masculine voice called out, "Nalian! Draco! Come join us."

They both turned automatically to see James Potter waving them over with a disgruntled looking Sirius Black at his side. A third person sat opposite them, but Nalian couldn't see their face, though he suspected it was Lily.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Lily." Nalian said politely once they reached the table.

"Didn't I tell you to call me James?" The man asked humorously.

Nalian flushed somewhat, "er, yes, sorry."

"Why don't you two sit down?" Lily asked. "I've been meaning to talk to you anyway, Nalian."

"That's all right," Draco said quickly before Nalian could answer, as if afraid Nalian would accept the offer to get out of talking to him. "Nalian and I were just grabbing some drinks to go."

Lily looked a bit disappointed. "Alright. A quick question though, Nalian. I was wondering if you are all right? It seems like you've been avoiding us this last week."

Nalian looked apologetically at Lily. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression. I just," he paused, wondering if the subject should even be brought up somewhere so public, "I just _read_ something that's been bothering me. It's made me a tad book avoidant."

His words let them know that it wasn't them he was avoiding, but his translation job, because he read something that disturbed him. It was true that Nalian had read a great many things that had disturbed him from those books, even if it was really the Potters he was staying away from. His answer at least would buy him a couple more days before he had to return to translating the texts, therefore return to the Potters' residence.

Lily nodded sympathetically at him. "Why don't you two head back, then? It's getting a bit late to be wandering around alone, don't you think?"

"Of course, Professor." Draco smiled reassuringly. "We were just heading back to the school before you called us over."

"Good. Now off you go. Goodnight, you two."

"'Bye."

"You lied to them." Draco noted mildly as they walked the path back to Hogwarts.

"As if you never lie." Nalian replied. "Besides, what was I supposed to say? 'Yes, I am avoiding you, but I'll be damned if I tell you why!'"

Draco laughed, "I suppose that wouldn't go over very well."

Nalian led them to a secluded area on the lake's shores, settling down on a patch clear of snow and waiting for Draco to do the same. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked after they had gotten comfortable, discreetly setting up wards against eavesdropping and a detection spell to notify him if anyone came near.

Draco studied the bottle of butterbeer in his hand before looking up to stare straight into Nalian's eyes. "Where were you last night?"

"What do you mean?" Nalian asked evasively.

"I mean, I know you weren't in bed for most of the night and you came back dead tired." Draco said.

"I did all that?"

"Nalian!" Draco hissed. "This is serious! Do you know how much trouble you would get in if anyone else found out? I'm not just talking about getting in trouble with the teachers, I'm talking about being interrogated by the aurors. And trust me, interrogations today aren't as nice as they used to be."

"What? Are you planning on telling the aurors, Dray?" Nalian asked. "I'm not working for Voldemort!"

Draco gave him a disgruntled look, "I know that, dumbass. If I thought you were working for Him, do you think I'd be asking where you've been? I'd have told Father already."

Nalian breathed a sigh of relief, "so you haven't told anyone?"

"No."

"Thank-you."

"Don't bother. Tell me where you've been, Nali."

Nalian stared uneasily out over the lake, the stars reflecting on its surface. "You can't tell anyone, Draco." He said finally. "On your word, you won't tell anyone?"

Draco stared hard at him for a minute, "I swear it. I won't breathe a word, written or spoken or in any other form, to anyone about what you tell me here."

"I went to see my mentors last night, about the vampires Voldemort supposedly has."

"What!" Draco asked, shocked and not a little confused. "Why?"

Nalian gave an amused half smile. "I suppose I should start from the beginning."

"That's generally the best place to start, yes." Draco frowned uneasily. Who else now knew about the vampires? What had Nalian been thinking, telling others?

"Calm down." Nalian muttered. "My telling Derek and Darian isn't as serious as you think. The only reason they would meddle in wizards' affairs is to stop the vampires supposedly allied with Voldemort."

Draco look startled, "they could do that? Who is Darian?" He paused in thought and then said, "and what do you mean 'meddle in _wizards'_ affairs'? Your uncle is a wizard too!"

Nalian smiled slightly. "I don't have an uncle. Or at least, not one that I know of."

Draco gave him a confused look, "but Derek is..." He sighed. "Just start from the beginning."

Nalian nodded. "My name isn't Nalian Morthen, this isn't my real appearance, and I'm not an American exchange student. I'm not even entirely human, Draco. My name is Nalian, just Nalian, and I'm half elven."

Draco stared at him. "Elves don't exist. They became extinct centuries ago!"

"No, they cut off contact with humans centuries ago." Nalian explained patiently. "They still have thriving societies away from prying mortal eyes."

"Mortal?"

"Those who live a shorter life span than a thousand years. Humans, basically. Also others, such as the veela, mer-people, centaurs, certain forms of demons such as the ice demons or the wind demons of Australia. Basically, any race that didn't choose to go into hiding, instead deciding to stay and live among the growing human race." Nalian explained patiently. "I promise you elves are real."

"And you are one?" Draco asked, stunned.

"Sort of." Nalian sighed. "This is kind of confusing, so bear with me." When Draco nodded Nalian continued. "I was born human, by a wizarding couple right here in Britain. But one of my parents, my mother, had strong traces of elven blood, and I had even stronger traces of elven blood. Darian, my mentor, noticed my elven nature when I was an infant  
and kidnapped me."

Nalian stopped Draco's sudden protest with a wave of his hand. "I don't regret it, Dray. Darian is my family and has given me a good life. Who is to say my life would've been better if he left me with my parents? I see how things are here today. It is not the most appropriate environment for children to grow up in. But lets not get into a discussion of morality right now."

"Anyway, living among elves, and learning their magic, among other things, brought out the elven nature of me. I developed a more elven appearance, I'm adept at elven magic, things like that. I will also live longer than a normal wizard would, though not nearly as long as an elf could."

"This is a lot to take in," Draco shook his head, "and I get the feeling this is only the beginning of your story."

"There is a lot more to tell." Nalian agreed mildly.

Draco gave him a curious look. "So how old are you?"

"I'm really seventeen." Nalian assured him.

"Why did you come here? What's at Hogwarts?"

"My mentor, Darian, sent me here to retrieve some elven artifacts that were long ago lost in your world. I've collected over half, but there's still quite a few to find."

"But why were _you_ sent? If you're only seventeen, surely there are others with more experience for something like this?" Draco asked.

"Draco..." Nalian didn't quite know how to explain it to him. "I may only be seventeen, but I was born for this sort of work. My whole life has been training to be the perfect... The perfect soldier, I guess you'd say. That's not really the best description though. My mentor is a very important figure in our society, and I've always needed to be prepared for all the scrutiny I'm under as his protégé. I was the perfect candidate for this job anyway; because I'm part human I fit in better than a full-blooded elf would. Some wizards can sense an elf, which would be dangerous for other operatives, more than it is for me."

When Draco thought about it, it didn't really surprise him. He'd always known there was something unusual about Nalian, and had always known Nalian had a lot of secrets, just as he'd always known that even if Nalian didn't tell him everything Draco still could trust him with his life. The fact that Nalian was basically a trained spy actually explained a few things about him. Like how he was such a good actor, why he was such a good fighter for a person who didn't live in a war-riddled country, or why the ever-inquisitive headmaster made him nervous. Speaking of which, "why does Dumbledore trust you?" Draco asked in confusion. "I can't imagine he knows?"

"No, he doesn't." Nalian said. "Which brings me to another part of this long story."

"What is it?" Draco asked in concern. Nalian had been quiet for five minutes.

"It's difficult for me." Nalian murmured. "Dumbledore believed my story that I came from a family from America, and that my parents had died and I now live with my uncle. He was willing to give me a chance, I think maybe because he was discreetly making positive ties with the American magical community for possible support against Voldemort later, and would've turned me away that first night I got here if he saw something he didn't like. But just the opposite happened; he something he liked." Nalian stopped. Did he want to tell Draco this particular truth? He'd barely had time to digest the news himself. Telling his two mentors was one thing, but telling someone so closely connected with the Potters?

"Nalian?"

He decided, "you remember I told you my parents were British? Dumbledore knew them, and he knew me when I was an infant. He recognized my magical signature when I first arrived."

Draco thought about this, "it makes sense that this would cause him to trust you more than he first did, but who are your parents? I would think it would be all over the community if some couple's long lost son was returned to them. Not to mention that that can't be the only reason Dumbledore let you be."

"I found out those answers too. The headmaster has some artifacts I've been trying to collect in his office." Nalian smiled wryly. "In one of my attempts Dumbledore found me in his office, and I, being the genius that I am, told him I wanted to speak with the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore assumed it was about my parents. This caused me a great deal of confusion, because at the time I had no idea who my parents were, let alone they were alive and right here in Hogsmeade."

Nalian could see comprehension dawning on Draco's face. He suspected Draco had figured out who Nalian's mystery parents were. "Once I realized what Dumbledore was dithering on about and that I hadn't blown my cover, I played up to his story. I told him I knew my parents were here, but not who they were. I pretended I wanted to find out, but I didn't want them to know who I was because I feared their rejection, hence my appearance change, which Dumbledore noticed since he knew me in infancy."

"The Potters." Draco breathed, looking gobsmacked.

"Yes, the Potters." Nalian laid back on the ground to stare at the sky. "They're my parents, and now you, Dumbledore, Darian, Derek, and myself all know." He sighed. "I don't know what to do about it. Dumbledore wants me to tell them, but I'm not sure. I have no idea what the repercussions would be."

Draco propped himself on one elbow, watching Nalian's face. "I don't know. It's a hell of a secret to keep, Nali." He gave his friend a curious look, "but where'd you get your parseltongue ability then? I'd think I'd know if the Potters where of the Slytherin bloodline... Can all elves speak to snakes?"

Nalian smiled, "no, elves can't. I must have somehow gotten it from one of my parents' bloodlines. I'm the lone snake-speaker among the elves, but it is pretty common for elves to understand animals in general. They can't literally speak to animals, the way I can with snakes, but they understand an animal's want or need. Elves hold a great respect for nature and animals, and vice versa."

Draco frowned thoughtfully, "we could look into your bloodlines if you want."

"Maybe. Is there a family tree even existing?"

"It'd be difficult to figure out, but there's enough research material for us to look into it." Draco commented. "I told you, the old ministry's files were moved to Hogwarts, or as many as could be saved anyway." There was long pause before finally, "Nalian, who is Derek? You said Darian is your mentor, but you've referred to Derek, your supposed uncle, a few times now."

"Derek is my second mentor. Practically an uncle to me." Nalian smiled. "I lived with him for a while so that I could study under his tutelage. Darian and Derek are both very knowledgeable, but in different areas."

"What do you mean, what areas?"

"Well, for starters, Darian is an elf, and Derek is a vampire. You can kind of see why they would have expertise in separate areas, except they're both excellent leaders, with a lot of skill at politics."

"A vampire." That's what got Draco's attention the most. "Isn't that the least bit dangerous?"

"Derek would never harm me." Nalian turned to face Draco. "But yes, living in the court of the vampires is very dangerous. Not all of them like humans, except as what's next on dinner's menu." He sighed. "You have to understand first of all that the vampires of Derek's society are largely different than the ones you're used to hearing about."

This got Draco curious. "How so?"

"Well, for one, the vampires in the wizarding world rarely are full-blooded. You see, vampires who wish to integrate themselves into a wizarding society are allowed to do so, but they are exiled from the rest of the community and are not allowed to turn others. If they try to turn others into vampires and are caught they are executed. So those with vampire blood are rare, and often their vampire blood is thin. The vampires of the wizarding world are less able to control their urge to drink blood. This inability to control themselves also extends to other areas, such as physical violence. They also don't like sun. All vampires can stand the sun, but they prefer the night."

Nalian paused to gather his thoughts. "The fact that possibly fifty or more full-blooded vampires have joined Voldemort signifies that some vampire who left the community has illegally been turning others. Besides, vampires don't like others of their kind getting involved in affairs that don't concern them."

"That's why you told Derek about the vampires Voldemort has." Draco said. "So they'll help us?"

"If Voldemort truly has vampire allies, the Council of Elders will step in and correct the problem. The council is basically the vampires' government, and they don't take disobedience of the laws very well."

"Why are vampires who live in the wizarding world exiled? Why  can't they change others?" Draco asked.

"It's to keep a breach of security from happening. It's happened in the past too often, where a vampire moves to such a community and the information is somehow taken from him, by force or by willingness or by corruption. For the second question, because vampires and wizards alone are powerful, but creating a hybrid is too dangerous, in the council's  
opinion. It's also a way for the council to keep control over the vampire society."

"Sounds like a lovely bunch of people." Draco said.

Nalian chuckled.

"What are you going to do when you find them all?"

"What?"

"The artifacts you're searching for." Draco clarified. "What will you do when you find them all?"

"Give them to Darian. After the mission is complete I'm supposed to return home." Nalian smiled at Draco. "Don't worry. It will be at least the rest of the year before I find and collect the rest of them."

Draco nodded, laying back on the ground with a thoughtful frown.

They watched the stars in silence for a while.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"What about your bloodlines?"

Draco sat up, looking curiously over at Nalian. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Nalian sat up too, "you're not entirely human. Part human, part ice demon, and something else I don't recognize."

"Oh." Draco settled back down onto the ground. "Part veela. My mom was half veela, and I'm a fourth. My father, as you probably realize, is half ice demon." Nalian was staring at Draco in amazement. "What?"

"It's just... You're like some sort of miracle of birth!"

"Huh?" Was Draco's articulate reply.

"You're father and mother must have hated each other with a passion." Nalian added thoughtfully. "Why in the gods' names did they even marry?"

Draco was staring at Nalian in surprise. "I-well, it was an arranged marriage. How did you know my parents hated each other?"

Nalian blinked in surprise. "You don't know?" When Draco shook his head Nalian went into an explanation. "Ice demons and veela don't get along at all. It's amazing that your mother even conceived you, considering veelas would destroy their reproductive system before bearing a child of ice demon blood."

"Well, I'm very much here, so maybe the animosity has simmered down between the two races over the years?" Draco was shocked to hear Nalian's words, but it made sense. "My parents had always despised each other, playing mind games with one another. It was odd then, when Father grieved his wife's death. But then, for all their hate, I suppose they'd become used to each other's presence." Draco mused out loud.

Nalian shook his head. "Ice demons mate for life. A half-blood wouldn't be tied to such a thing, but it would still deeply hurt them if their mate died, whether they liked said mate or not."

"And if Father had loved my mother?" Draco asked curiously.

"If he had, well he may have been grief stricken enough to commit suicide. Though your presence more than likely would've prevented such an action. Ice demons are insanely protective of their children, until their children are grown. The parents are murderously protective, actually, but have a natural instinct to let their children go when they reach a certain mental age."

"Shit." It was all he could think to say. It matched some of his father's actions perfectly.

"As for you being "very much here" as you put it, perhaps your mother was able to conceive and carry you because both your parents are also half human, with the human generally the dominant side of their personalities." Nalian looked thoughtful. "I've never heard of a veela-ice demon mix before... It's a good thing you're half human, or you'd probably go mad."

Draco snorted. "Thanks."

"Seriously." Nalian gave him a look. "If your dominant nature weren't human, you'd be in serious trouble. I bet even still you feel conflicted sometimes about how to react to certain things. Like if you're seriously angry at someone, you may be torn between being viciously violent, doling out immediate, bloody revenge, or a colder exterior with a more discreet, untraceable revenge."

Draco nodded slowly. "Father had a particularly difficult time getting me to control my temper when I was younger." He looked at Nalian. "I hope I'm not predictable in matters like these?"

Nalian shook his head. "No, Draco you are _not_ defined by what you are. It is true that what you are can have a basic effect on how you react to certain things, such as stressful situations, but if you really put your mind to it, you can change that reaction. That holds true for everybody."

"Besides, I was lucky that I hit upon something that could describe part of your personality. It was just an example. Here, a short, greatly summarized description, and some of the _superficial_ reasons that veela and ice demons don't get along: veelas often enjoy living in forests, but many, even most, have integrated into the wizarding or muggle societies. They are very beautiful, and their appearances differ, but most have a fair complexion. They have fiery tempers, but this is often hidden behind a mask of merriment and they may seem amenable until they lose their temper. Their ability to throw fire is just one of the manifestations of their fiery temper. Ice demons, unlike veela, are more cold and aloof. While they have strong tempers, it comes out in more controlled and precise, vengeful ways. They also have intense pride and dignity. They have not integrated with human societies, and rarely deal with them (though the wizards know their colonies exist). In fact, they disapprove strongly of their kind interacting with humans, and often ostracize those who do leave (the anger and injured pride of an ice demon is a powerful thing). They live in the mountains, with an inborn ability of ice magic."

Draco shook his head at Nalian. "How do you know so much about other races?"

"It's part of my training, though it's especially important for me to understand the ice demons' society."

"Why?"

Nalian actually blushed, peaking Draco's curiosity even more. "Elves and ice demons are on good terms with each other, often very good terms. You see, we are often very physically attracted to each other. It's controllable with the right training, but if an elf or ice demon runs into each other unexpectedly we have to be able to control ourselves, to know _how_ to control ourselves."

Draco smirked. "So that's why you drool over my father, eh?"

Nalian's eyes bulged, "what?! How'd you-" His face turned red. "Yes. Damnit. That's one of the reasons I'm attracted to him."

Draco noticed the subtle phrasing. "One of the reasons?"

Nalian blushed even more, refusing to meet Draco's eyes. "Just shut up, Dray." He looked quickly in Draco's direction. "Does it bother you? You won't tell him, will you?"

"I won't tell him, no." Draco promised. "And no, why should it bother me? As long as it doesn't interfere with our friendship, I'm fine with it."

Nalian breathed a silent sigh of relief. "How did you find out?"

Draco grinned evilly, "this one night I couldn't sleep. So I decide to get some water and on the way back I here this... Moaning. From your bed. With you saying a certain name."

Nalian, who was just starting to get his coloring back to normal, felt his face go red again. "Fuck."

"That's the impression I got, yeah." Draco said innocently.

"Shut up." Nalian buried his face in his hands.

"It wasn't exactly the way I wanted to find out either." Draco said with false comfort. He finally took pity on his friend. "So why is it ice demons and elves are naturally attracted to each other?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Nalian shrugged. "Superficially, we have a lot in common; particularly the ice demons and dark elves. It's mainly part of are biology though, some chemical both groups give off that's like a beacon of lust."

"There are two types of elves?"

"Yeah. Two societies. The dark elves, and the light elves. They don't get along, never have, but there's enough room for agreement that we can make treaties with each other."

Draco nodded, covering a yawn with his hand. "And which are you?"

"Dark." Nalian grinned. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"Since you're a Slytherin, no, but as your a Potter..." Draco trailed off with a grin.

Nalian rolled his eyes before glancing at his watch. It was two in the morning. "I can't believe we've been out here that long! We better get to bed."

"Good idea. Because if you miss classes again because of sleep deprivation, I'm going to kill you."

"It's your fault we're out here so late tonight, Dray." Nalian pointed out.

"That's debatable." Draco shrugged the comment off as they headed back to the castle.

"Prat."

\---------


	14. Puppy Love... Or Not.

Nalian huffed in irritation as he dropped down into his seat for his next class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Draco gave him an amused look. "It's your own fault you know."

Nalian considered glaring at his friend before deciding ignoring him would be the better option.

"You just had to sleep instead of getting your lazy arse up for classes." Draco went on, ignoring the fact that Nalian was ignoring him. "Yet you get all pissed off when they talk to you about missing classes and asking where you were."

Nalian gave up on ignoring the annoying blond he called a friend. "I don't mind when _one or two_  
teachers ask me where I was. Is it too much to ask for those teachers to pass on the damn news so the other damn teachers won't give me the same grief every class?"

"Language, Mr. Morthen." The tone was stern, with a hint of amusement underneath.

He winced and turned to face the front of the class. "Sorry, Professor."

Lucius shrugged elegantly. Nalian wondered how a person could give an elegant shrug as Lucius said, "just don't let me hear you speak about your elders that way again, Mr. Morthen."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Lucius moved to the front of the classroom, immediately starting the lesson while students scrambled for quills and parchment to take notes. Nalian wasn't really paying attention.

Draco poked him in the back, and when Nalian glanced his way he was smirking. He knew exactly what the blond was thinking, and shot him a look that clearly said, 'don't even think about it, Draco. Not one joke. Or I'll fry you for dinner.'

Draco's smirk broadened. He whispered, "I do have to wonder, did that encounter with him make you all-"

Nalian stomped on his foot. Draco winced.

"Is something the matter, boys?" Lucius inquired.

"No, Professor." They chorused.

"Then perhaps you can answer my question instead of staring at each other," Professor Malfoy smirked, "like lovesick puppies."

"We weren't-" Draco scowled.

"We weren't paying attention, sir." Nalian faked a contrite look, fighting back the urge to snap at the man that they weren't boys, but men, despite what he may think, and they most certainly weren't in love! Nalian did not do 'lovesick puppy'.

"Both of you see me after class." The teacher frowned at him, knowing Nalian didn't feel remorse in the slightest. "Ten points from Slytherin," he added, seemingly as an afterthought.

The rest of the class passed slowly as Nalian divided his attention between the professor's lecture, the professor's body, and plotting on how to get that smirk off of Draco's face.

The bright spot of his day came right before class ended. Lucius was facing away from the seated students, writing something on the board. Nalian leaned over to Draco and whispered in his ear. "It's nice to know how content you are with me wanting to screw your father." Nalian sat back with a satisfied smile as the smirk vanished from his friend's face. In fact, Draco had gone rather pale...

The class ended, finally jolting Draco out of his stupor as students filed past him and out of the room. Nalian and Draco remained seated.

Lucius glanced up from his desk, "you may go, Draco. I only need to speak with Mr. Morthen."

"Feel free to torture him, father." Draco muttered under his breath, glowering at Nalian.

Nalian only smiled cheerfully at his departing friend before turning his attention to his professor. "Is this about class today, professor?"

"No, Mr. Morthen, though in the future I'd appreciate it if the two of you interrupted other teachers' classes and not mine." He studied the young man before him. "Draco asked me to tutor you," he said bluntly. "Since you're having no problem with the curriculum, I'm assuming he means advanced classes. What I want to know is why you didn't ask me directly if you wanted extra material to learn."

Nalian would've bet anything the professor already knew it was all Draco's idea. "Actually, sir, Draco said it was your idea. He also knows I find the work pretty easy, and he's been pushing me to study more difficult defense material."

"Do you want to learn more, Mr. Morthen?" Lucius asked mildly.

"Of course, sir." Nalian affected a surprised look. "I just didn't know how to go about it. My old teachers would never offer private tutoring, so that idea never occurred to me. The only real challenge I would find within the library on Defense is in the really old texts or the slightly more dubious ones, all of which are in the restricted section which I've no access to." He gave a smile to the older man, "I am taking some informal classes, which have been quite informative."

Lucius nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. "You will report to my office on Thursday immediately after dinner. We will begin this Thursday, Mr. Morthen.  If there are any problems with your schedule let me know."

Nalian shook his head, "no, but there is one thing. I'm not sure I can keep up with all my responsibilities if I add another class to my workload." Before Lucius could say anything Nalian rushed on, "since you'll be giving me advanced lessons, perhaps we could talk with Professor Snape about my dropping out of Defense? That way I have the extra time to keep up with everything..."

"I'll speak with Professor Snape. You're dismissed." As Nalian turned to leave Lucius called out, "Mr. Morthen-"

"Immediately after dinner on Thursday, sir." Nalian said. "I won't be late."

Lucius, feeling somewhat surprised that Morthen knew what he was going to say, nodded and waved him toward the door.

Lucius straightened his desk as he thought about the student who had just left his classroom. Morthen was the top of his class in defense. That was interesting in itself; was he just naturally better at defense than most or had Morthen received extra training in the past? If it was the latter, why would Morthen, supposedly an American wizard, need such extensive training?

He admitted to himself that if Nalian Morthen proved to be as capable and intuitive as he had shown in class, Lucius would enjoy teaching him.

\-------

Nalian settled in next to Draco with a bad feeling twisting his stomach into knots.

"You look ill." Blaise commented from his right side.

"This is potions class." Nalian remarked. "We all know that Snape would love to chop me into little pieces, even if I am a Slytherin."

Draco snorted, "stop being so melodramatic."

"Yeah," Blaise added, "you're stealing Draco's job." Blaise later maintained that Draco's murderous glare was worth it.

Snape glided into the room, glare firmly in place, as per usual. "Today we will be making a genealogy potion." With a flick of his wand a piece of chalk began writing speedily across the board. "It is called Cognomeninis Genealogia. Who can tell me about it? Weasley."

Everyone was surprised as Ron Weasley actually answered, correctly. "The Cognomeninis Genealogia potion is the Light version of Genuseris Genealogia. In the former the potion only works if the blood is willingly given, and in the latter potion blood can be taken by force; that's why the Cognomeninis has been classified as a Light potion and the Genuseris is classified as a Dark potion." Snape was staring at him, barely containing his disbelief, along with everyone else in the room. Weasley flushed, "what? I- my brother told me about them once."

"Well, that is correct." Snape seemed pained for a minute, "two points to Gryffindor." Before anyone  
could gape at _him_ in shock Snape moved on, "what else separates these two potions? Zabini."

Blaise straightened up in his seat. "Although the two potions are closely related- in fact Cognomeninis was created based of off Genuseris and is quite similar in the brewing except for a few minor changes- the potions give different forms of results. The Genuseris lists the family members, or, more specifically, the parents, grandparents, and so on, listing one generation for every drop of blood. The Cognomeninis gives only the person's family, or families,insignia."

Snape gave a sharp nod, "five points to Slytherin. We will be making the Light version," he sneered, "the headmaster thinks it unwise to let you loose with the other version of the potion. We will be testing the potion once it is completed. You will be working with your usual partners. Get started."

 _'That would explain the bad feeling then.'_ Nalian thought. _'Will the potion show my birth parents or Darian's line? Did my blood alter with the rest of my body when I became more elven? Either way, it's no good news for me.'_

"Nalian?" Draco nudged him slightly. His face was completely blank, unless you counted the arched eyebrow, but Nalian could sense the concern hidden in his friend's voice.

"I'm fine." He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll go get the ingredients, you start the cauldron."

Setting the ingredients down, Nalian bent his head as if studying the notes Draco made on his scroll. "How does the potion define 'willingly give blood'?" He asked softly, and knew if anyone overheard they would think he was merely asking a question about the potion. Well, Snape wouldn't think that, but he was all the way in the back of the classroom, torturing Weasley for getting a correct answer.

Draco bent his head down as well, quill in hand, saying, "I'm not sure," as he wrote, 'I'm really not sure. Do you think it will- you know?' Nalian gave a slight shrug and Draco wrote something else. 'We can't mess it up anyway. You know Sev will just have us try a correct version of the potion.'

Draco erased the text as Nalian started grinding beetles with his pestle. Draco was correct, there was no way Nalian could not take the potion. Not without looking very suspicious in any case. Was there anything he could do to avoid a possible disaster short of injuring himself bad enough to need a mediwitch?

He glanced around at the ingredients. No, none of them would cause an explosion without seriously messing up the directions, and considering that he was working with Draco, potions know-it-all, that would never happen. If it did happen Snape would be suspicious. Curses.

Draco made another small note, Nalian glancing down at it out of habit, before scribbling it out beyond any recognition as if annoyed with himself. 'I think you'll have to wait and see what happens. If worse comes to worst, we'll pull a Gryffindork.'

Nalian smiled mentally at Draco's phrasing. A "pulling a Gryffindork" was jumping into a situation with some stupid move without any planning; the sort of thing Slytherins abhorred.

Class seemed to fly by. The end of class was quickly approaching, and Nalian and Draco were just finishing their perfect potion. A few others in the class had already finished, for better or for worse, and tested the potion.

Snape came stalking over. He checked to make sure their potion was correct before nodding at them to try it.

With a last desperate mental glance over his options, Nalian added a small amount of potion to two tiny bowls before pricking his finger with a knife and letting three droplets of blood fall into his own  
bowl, Draco following suit.

"I'll go first." Draco said, pulling over a fresh scroll and unrolling it. He tipped the walnut sized bowl over on the scroll. It was necessary to use a fair amount of the potion or the results would be  
dubious at best.

It looked as if the potion had a life of its own. It slowly spread out to cover the entire foot long scroll, becoming paper thin itself. Draco waited a minute before lifting the parchment, watching as the now-dry potion slid off of it like sand.

On the scroll was a perfect replication of the Malfoy family crest.

Draco glanced at Nalian, "your turn." Both of them felt nervous, but Nalian was positive no one felt as sick as he did right at this moment. He pulled over his own blank scroll, performing the same process Draco did.

As the sand slid off Nalian recognized the Potter crest, and realized that wasn't the only thing the paper had drawn. As the sand fell away it was revealing Darian's crest... Nalian did the only thing he could think of.

He threw up.

Draco and Snape caught him as his legs turned to jelly, easing him onto his stool.

"Nalian?" Draco's voice was concerned.

"I knew he wasn't feeling well!" Blaise declared, but he didn't sound all that triumphant.

Snape had been staring holes into the back of his head, Nalian could feel it, but at Blaise's words his attention moved elsewhere. "What do you mean, Zabini?"

Blaise frowned, "he didn't look very well when he arrived for class, Professor."

Pansy nodded, "Blaise commented on it even, but Nalian just sort of shrugged it off."

"Maybe it was something from breakfast? That's when he started acting a bit off, sir." Draco chipped in, deciding a little damage control wouldn't be a bad thing.

"The bacon seemed a bit off." Greg supplied.

Draco added, "I commented on it during break too, but Nalian insisted he was all right. I should've had him at least get some pepper-up potion from Madam Pomfrey."

Snape sighed and rubbed his temple. "Take him to Pomfrey now, Mr. Malfoy." He had been sure that Morthen was trying to hide something, until his snakes had jumped in with this new information. They wouldn't lie about such a thing, at least not to him. It wasn't possible that Morthen could have gotten to all of his Slytherin yearmates.

No one was doing anything in the classroom, watching with interest as Draco led Morthen out of the room. "Does this look like the theatre?" Snape snapped. "Get back to work immediately!" He glanced in disgust at the vomit covered parchment. A perfectly good lead, ruined by an upset stomach? That seemed a little too coincidental for his taste.

\-------

Halfway to the infirmary, Nalian said, "I threw up on my paper."

"Yes, you did."

"That was fucking lucky." He muttered, after putting up an eavesdropper-be-gone spell. It would ensure no one would overhear their conversation, including lip-readers.

"Not so much luck." Draco smiled smugly.

Nalian stopped walking and looked at Draco. "You made me sick?"

Draco shrugged slightly, grabbing his arm and leading him onward. "I thought of what Blaise said earlier. It was the perfect cover."

Nalian sighed, "thank you, Draco. I don't know what would've happened if..."

"I know."

"I believe Snape saw the first part."

"Probably."

"Crap."

"We'll deal with the outcome." Draco said mildly. "It's a lot better than what could've been revealed."

Nalian smiled slightly, "how'd you know that?"

"The Potters don't have any other family interconnected with theirs, at least not for centuries, just like the Malfoys. If mine only had one crest, then yours should have had only one too. So if it started creating something else, it had to be something about your- other- heritage."

"My smartest friend." Nalian chuckled.

"Damn straight."

"I don't know what I'd do without your support."

"Probably fall flat on your arse, figuratively and literally." Draco said, reminding Nalian that he couldn't even make it to the infirmary without help.

"What exactly did you hex me with?"

"A simple stomach flu. It has the unfortunate side effect of making one rather weak physically."

"Joy of joys."

"Yep."

They reached the infirmary and Nalian quickly removed the spell he had put up.

"What's happened?" Poppy Pomfrey asked, bustling over from a bed where a first year lay.

"He was sick in potions class." As Pomfrey started muttering about the dangers of potions Draco added, "he's been feeling a little ill all day. I think he may be coming down with something."

Madam Pomfrey glared at Nalian. "Why didn't you come to see me earlier, young man?"

"I thought I'd be fine, Madam." Nalian looked embarrassed, glancing down at the floor.

Pomfrey huffed before giving him a quick exam. "Mr. Malfoy's right, it's just a seasonal bug. I'll give you something for it and you can be on your way."

Returning five minutes later and handing him some pepper-up potion she added. "Next time if either of you think someone is ill, yourselves included, send them to me!"

"Yes, ma'am."

\-------

Nalian knocked on the door. As a voice called for him to enter he slid the door open and walked in, stopping in surprise by how different his teacher looked.

Lucius was without robes. The man was dressed in black trousers and a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

The picture was entirely too attractive.

"Today I want to see what you know." Lucius told him. "First, tell me everything you've learned where defense is concerned, and then I will test you in the areas you mention."

Nalian forced his gaze onto his professor's face. "Um, what-what I know? Right." He set his bag by the door before settling himself in a chair, using the time to pull himself together and gather his thoughts. "Just magical defense or muggle as well?" At the professor's arched eyebrow he smiled sheepishly, "I've always been interested in muggle defense so back home I took several classes on it. Hand-to-hand combat, staff fighting, a few friends and I got together to learn how to use real swords... Those things are ridiculously heavy," he added just to make himself sound somewhat like a normal teenager.

"I see. Muggle styles of fighting won't be necessary in our lessons. There are separate classes for that. You should take them if you're interested in furthering your education in that area."

Nalian shook his head, "I'm already taking one; 101 Ways to Cause Harm. So about my experience..." That sounded decidedly dirty Nalian thought before pushing it out of his mind. "I've memorized a lot of hexes and curses, I'm pretty good at dueling," using elven magic, Nalian added silently, "one of my old teachers was fascinated by plants and their uses, and she was always teaching us about things like that so I know quite a bit about poisons and how to detect them, and also a lot about healing plants. I can do some parseltongue magic, though it's all very complicated and takes forever to complete." That was true enough. Snake magic was a pain in the ass, even the fastest spells, which always seemed ritual-like, taking hours to complete.

"What about the dark arts?" Lucius inquired mildly.

Nalian looked at him hesitantly. "I know some of the lighter dark arts..." Nalian lied. He knew a lot more than he was willing to admit to. "That isn't a problem, is it?" He asked in concern.

"It isn't. In fact if you're interested I can teach you some more in that area." Lucius gauged Nalian's reaction carefully.

"I would be interested." Nalian said slowly. "Though there's not much use for it these days, what with all the laws banning it. I don't understand that really, since dark doesn't equate to evil." He gave Lucius a curious look, "are you even allowed to teach me the dark arts?"

"I can clear it with the headmaster." At Nalian's surprised look he explained, "the headmaster is surprisingly open about dark and light magic and their use."

"Oh." Nalian recalled the semi-Dark books he'd found in the headmaster's office. He wondered how much of a practitioner Dumbledore was.

Lucius wrote a few things down thoughtfully. "Come sit here, at the desk."

Nalian obeyed, sliding into the seat and peripherally seeing Lucius settle in behind him. "In front of you is a list of defenses or spells. Put a check next to everything you know how to do." The professor offered him a quill, Nalian took it, his fingers grazing Lucius', and Nalian held on a few seconds too long, not wanting to lose the feel of the other man's skin.

A sharp intake of breath, a slight pause. It was the only reaction Nalian received from his teacher at his blunder. "If you'll begin, Mr. Morthen?"

 _'Ah, so we'll ignore it. I can do that.'_ Nalian thought, quickly beginning to read down the list, checking what needed to be checked.

The presence of the older man so close was both intoxicating and distracting. Nalian was eager to be done with the list and able to move a few feet away from the man, or a few inches towards the man. As soon as he was done Nalian dropped the quill into the inkwell and shot up out of the chair, slamming straight into Lucius. An arm slid around his waist, to keep both of them from falling over.

"In such a rush, Mr. Morthen?" Professor Malfoy asked from above him.

 _'Very smooth, Nalian. As if holding his hand wasn't revealing enough.'_ A little voice muttered in the back of his mind. "Sorry, professor. I, er, forgot you were back there." _'Yeah, right, that's the only thing I could seem to remember. Way to go, Nalian. Wouldn't Darian be impressed?'_

"I see." The hand removed itself from his waist. It only occurred to Nalian now that the hand had be there longer than it needed to be. "I'll test you on your curses, and prepare a few other tests for our next lesson. By next Thursday I'll have a written plan worked out, which you can look over."

Nalian nodded silently.

Lucius motioned Nalian to follow him, walking out of the office and into the classroom. With a flick of his wand the desks moved up against the walls, leaving a large empty space in the center of the room.

"Do you know the rules to a proper duel?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. The duelers have to be at least six paces apart. Facing each other, they bow and raise their wands to the correct position. Before the duel the boundaries must be set; what is allowed, what isn't, when will the duel end, and so on. But proper manners for a duel aren't always wise." Nalian added.

"Clarify."

"In a battlefield one can't be expected to hold proper etiquette unless challenged by an opponent. If so, no other wizard on said battlefield can interfere. Also if a duel is started before terms can be laid down, and the rite enacted, then neither opponent is held to the rules of proper dueling.

Lucius nodded, "very good. We'll do an informal duel, but as if the rules applied, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

They bowed to each other and gave a salute with their wands before beginning.

The start was easy. Lucius allowed Nalian to start and they maintained throwing simple, children's hexes at each other before Lucius suddenly began casting stronger ones. Nalian kept the pace.

Nalian couldn't help but wonder how much Lucius knew. His knowledge on curses and hexes was most definitely vast. He felt quite impressed, and he suspected Lucius was using nowhere near the most dangerous curses he knew, or even using all of his strength. _'He's conserving his energy.'_ Nalian thought. _'Trying to wear me down.'_ What Lucius didn't know was that Nalian was a powerful wizard in his own right, elves or no elves, and could hold his own in a duel.

The duel finally ended when Lucius threw a curse at Nalian that he'd never even heard of. It was foreign, Nalian knew, possibly Chinese. It brought on a feeling Nalian had experienced only once before, as if he'd been frozen in time. It was much more complicated and powerful than the petrificus curse, though it seemed to have similar effects. The petrificus was easy to break- Nalian couldn't break this other curse at all; at least not without time to think about it and work through the magical strands.

Lucius removed his wand then unfroze him, for lack of a better word.

"Will you teach me that?" Nalian asked.

Lucius nodded, "later. Tonight I think we've had enough."

"Next week, Thursday after dinner?"

"Be on time," Lucius agreed mildly.

"Thank you, sir." Nalian murmured, gathering up his things and exiting the room.

Lucius left for Severus' rooms after locking up his office. Teaching Mr. Morthen was going to be interesting, to say the least. It was something he was looking forward to.

\-------

Severus was already settled in an armchair when Lucius arrived.

"If you're less busy than I am, which you obviously are, why can't we meet in my rooms?" Lucius sat in the other armchair, pouring a cup of tea for himself from the table in between the chairs.

"Because I had to deal with exploding cauldrons all day. All you had to deal with were a few miscast curses."

Lucius snorted, "shows what you know."

"Absolutely everything." Severus added.

Rolling his eyes, Lucius told Severus about his first meeting with Morthen. "Oh yes, he wishes to know if he can drop out of class and still get credit through the private lessons."

"I'll have to run it by Dumbledore, but it shouldn't be a problem. However Morthen should attend classes that will cover things you won't be teaching him privately." Snape said. "He really flirted with you?"

"You say that if it's so hard to believe." Lucius arched an eyebrow at his friend.

"That's not what I meant. Can we not get caught up in trivialities?"

Lucius refrained from rolling his eyes again. Severus was practically bubbling over with some news. "Yes, he flirted with me, rather accidentally might I add."

"This could be used to our advantage, though we do now have part of the puzzle solved." Severus smirked at Lucius' curious look.

"Stop stalling for the sake of suspense, Severus. What did you find out?"

"I know who Nalian Morthen is. Rather, who he used to be." Severus' eyes glittered.

"Severus..." Lucius growled in irritation.

"Morthen is Harry Potter. Looking at their family line, it's the only possibility." Severus said. "I did that genealogy potion in his class today. It revealed the Potter crest."

"He willingly took the potion?"

"Yes. This is the interesting part." Severus said. "The sand was sliding off of another crest, but before it was revealed Morthen vomited all over it."

"Vomited?" Lucius asked in disbelief.

Severus nodded, "it was a little surreal to me as well, but all of our Slytherins said he was a bit off before class. I still suspect foul play, I'm just not sure how he did it."

Lucius smirked, "he threw up, Severus. I thought you were aware of that."

Snape glared at him, "you know what I meant." After a second he continued, "since he's the Potter brat, how is he hiding his appearance? We know what he _should_ look like, but Morthen most definitely has red hair and brown eyes."

They sat in silence before Lucius commented, "you don't suppose he's altered his appearance through Muggle means? They do have some sound ways of altering their looks."

Severus frowned, "I suppose he could have. Certainly there has to be some way to check that."

"Do you think he knew?"

"Knew what?"

"That his parents were the Potters?"

"We know he's been lying." Snape pointed out. "But why lie about his past just to hide who his birth parents are?"

"So it's possible he didn't know. But that can't be what he's hiding, or at least the only thing he's hiding." Lucius added.

"I wonder what the second crest was, before he threw up all over it." Snape murmured.

"It doesn't make any sense that there'd be another crest." Lucius objected. "The Potters are as much intertwined with another family as the Malfoys are, which is nil."

"So there should be no other crest." Snape said. "Which means that Morthen has undergone some sort of blood ritual, tying him to another family."

"Did you see anything of the other crest?" Lucius asked.

"Only a small part of the top left corner had been revealed. It looked to have part of some sort of weapon. A spear or maybe an arrow."

"I suppose we could look into crests."

Severus looked at him as if he'd lost his mind, "there has to be millions of crests, and all we know about this one is the _possibility_ of an arrow or spear in the top left corner."

"Or we could not look into crests." Lucius smiled wryly at Severus. Snape grumbled something. "We'll just have to wait and see for now."

"The question is. What do we do about the Potters? To tell them or not to tell them?"

\-------

He didn't really feel like going back to the  common room. In fact, tonight felt like a good night to explore a little. The dungeons had to be deeper than they seemed.

Nalian set off at a quick pace, only slowing down after he was sure no one would be around or come around. The hallways were dark and gloomy. It seemed as if everything was shadowed, with the torches only creating small islands of light in the darkness.

Nalian liked it. Everything was quiet. He could feel the castle's magic better, hear a small trickle of water as it slowly slid down a wall. Nalian could almost imagine he was alone in the entire castle.

After walking for ten minutes he noticed an alcove. An alcove that had a staircase leading down. Curiosity piqued, Nalian moved downward. At the bottom he glanced around appreciatively. Who would have thought Hogwarts would have dungeons?

Who would have thought the house elves cleaned the dungeons? As Nalian wandered around, looking into various cells, he noticed there was no odor. No smell of urine or blood, dried or otherwise. No scent of burned or rotted flesh hung in the air. There were no corpses or skeletons. There was dust, however. A lot of dust, as if the house elves hadn't come around for at least a century.

He entered another room. It wasn't like any of the cells he'd passed, nor like the room past guards used while on duty. It was an interrogation room. Medieval torture devices lay on an old wooden table or hung on the walls or were set up on the floor. Even if the smell of blood was gone, the stains on the walls were still there. It all made for an impressive and very horrific image for an unsuspecting person.

Nalian wasn't overly bothered. He'd been taken to see dungeons, and their prisoners, of Darian's palace many times over the years. He'd even sat through an interrogation when he was fourteen. It was an image Nalian knew he'd never forget. Nalian was sure Darian felt guilt over letting him see that at such a young age, he still had nightmares about it, but it had been necessary at the time.

What caught his attention the most about the room though, was the ghost sitting in the interrogation chair. The Bloody Baron watched him as he looked around the room.

Finally Nalian said softly, "you died here."

"Very astute, Nalian Morthen." The voice was soft, there was a certain calm note that declared complete control over any situation.

"Do you sit here often?" Nalian inquired.

"Occasionally."

"I'd say that's morbid, but I'm no shining example of the normal either." He was given an amused look for his efforts.

"You do not show your feelings much."

"No, not really."

"Have you made use of our accounts?"

Nalian nearly stopped breathing for a second. "You're Baron Evander Hassforth?"

"I would have thought that obvious."

"Oh, well, when all the puzzle pieces are put together it's quite obvious." Nalian gave the ghost a dirty look. "I don't always have all the piece of the puzzle."

The baron gave a lazy smirk. "You are my descendant? I doubt your parents would approve."

Nalian wondered why that hurt a little. "What's that supposed to mean?" He inquired.

"It means, child, that you are similar to me when I was your age."

Nalian snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"You've been lying about who you are and why you're here. That much I gathered when I heard from Gringotts." The ghost pointed out. "You're scheming, plotting, ambitious without a doubt, and a Slytherin. Not something the Potters prize in their children."

"Not something many of our family have prized, I'd bet." Nalian returned.

"True enough."

"I'm surprised your children weren't more Slytherin inclined." Nalian commented. "I'm your descendant, therefore the Potter line is borne from you, but the Potters are Light loving Gryffindors."

The Bloody Baron shrugged, "I died before my children were grown. In the end they were more influenced by my parents than me."

Nalian studied him, "so Gringotts informed you of my birth name?"

"Harry Potter, yes."

"How annoying."

"It wouldn't have been difficult to piece together after they contacted me for a 'Nalian Morthen's' access to the accounts." The baron reasoned.

Nalian sighed, "at least they haven't told the Potters." He frowned at his dungeon companion. "Will you tell them?"

"Whatever for?" The baron asked. "They don't even know who I am, or that we're related. I have no problems with keeping it that way. If I tell them about you, I suspect who I am will come up with them."

"Thank you."

"Will you tell them?"

"I don't know." Nalian shrugged. "I suspect Dumbledore might if I do not."

"Dumbledore knows? Who else does?"

"Why should I tell any of this to you?"

"I have no intentions of revealing you to anyone, Morthen." The baron reassured him. "In fact, I am quite interested in seeing what you're doing here. It'll be entertaining to watch everything unfold."

"I'm glad I can keep you so amused." Nalian rolled his eyes.

"Will you tell me any of your plans, child?"

"If you tell me how you died."

The baron rose from his seat, drifting towards Nalian. "It will be more satisfying to see things unfold as they come. Good day, Nalian." He drifted through him, and Nalian felt as if his insides had turned to ice.

"Good day, Baron." He murmured, watching the ghost disappear through a wall. He glanced around the room thoughtfully once more before heading back towards the Slytherin common room.

\---------


	15. Serpents, Vampires, and Ghosts. Oh my!

Nalian heard the approaching footsteps long before the owner walked out onto the top of the tower.

There was a slight gasp of surprise as the person noticed him lying still on the stone floor.

"Nalian?" Hermione’s voice asked hesitantly. "Are you... Are you all right?"

Nalian turned his head to look up at the Ravenclaw. "I’m fine. Just couldn’t sleep, so I went for a little walk around the castle. Ended up here."

"You know you’ll get in trouble for being out after curfew." Hermione said, sitting down next to him. She leaned back on her hands, tilting her head up to look at the sky.

"You’re not supposed to be out here either." Nalian pointed out mildly. "Besides, I’ve no intention of getting caught."

"Just because you’ve no _intention_ to get caught doesn’t mean you won’t." She grumbled.

"So why are you out so late tonight?" He changed the subject.

"I was reading," Hermione smiled slightly at Nalian’s chuckle, "and came across some constellations, ones that aren’t recognized today. I wanted to see if I could spot them." It wasn’t a complete lie.

"Really? I love looking for constellations. If you tell me what they’re supposed to look like maybe I could help you find them."

Hermione shook her head, thinking fast, "it’d be best to see the map, and I left it in my room. Maybe some other time?"

Nalian smiled, "that’d be nice."

"So is that what you’re doing out here? Looking for constellations?"

"Yeah." He glanced at his friend, "it’s relaxing to me. Something familiar. My father and I used to do it all the time. Family tradition, you could say."

Hermione gave Nalian a thoughtful look as he returned his attention to the stars. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up-I mean- I-I didn’t mean to remind you of their deaths..."

"It’s all right. I like thinking about my parents, like remembering them."

"Still, th-they only died fairly recently. It must be really hard on you and your uncle." Hermione whispered.

Nalian sat up and patted her hand. "You know what it feels like." He kissed her cheek. "I didn’t mean to remind you of your own loss, Hermione. I’m sorry."

She wiped her eyes with a quick swipe of her sleeve. "It was nearly three years ago now." Hermione shrugged as she stood up. "I’ll be fine. I think I’ll look for those constellations some other time."

Nalian gave her a sorrowful smile, "goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight." Hermione made her way back down the tower, unable to stop thinking about her mother and the son-of-a-bitch death eater that had murdered her. Hermione’s father had never quite recovered from the attack on their home either; stuck in a wheelchair, grieving his dead wife and never really accepting what had happened.

Her aunt wrote he acted like the living dead.

Reaching her room, Hermione settled on her bed, staring blankly at the cover of the latest book she was reading.

She hated the fact that she was stuck at school, unable to be there for her family.

Hermione flipped the book open, resolving to continue her studies and stop thinking of the painful subject. Still unable to concentrate on her reading her mind wandered back to Nalian, wondering how he had lost his parents. Or if he even really lost his parents in the first place.  
  
\-------  
  
He listened as the footsteps faded away to nothing. _‘The stars are certainly bright tonight.’_ Nalian settled back down on the floor, pushing thoughts of Hermione to the back of his mind. He returned to the previous conversation he had been having with himself before Hermione had come along.

Snape. What was he going to do about him? The man knew more than Nalian was comfortable with, especially since Nalian didn’t trust him, even if Draco did.

Nalian didn’t have the resources or privacy to cast a spell to keep Snape’s silence. Assassination was certainly out of the question: one, Draco would not be at all thrilled; two, Draco would know who’d killed his godfather; three, it would put the Hogwarts occupants under suspicion, probably especially Nalian himself if Sirius Black’s feelings about him were any indication; and four, he didn’t actually want to kill the man. As annoying as Snape was towards him, the man had an intelligence and quirky sense of humor that Nalian appreciated. Putting all that aside, Nalian didn’t trust him, but there had to be something behind Draco’s trust in the man.

Perhaps he should wait and consult with Draco on the matter. After all, Draco did know Snape best.

Settling the matter of Snape for the moment, Nalian turned to the other man occupying his thoughts.

Lucius Malfoy. Nalian was pretty sure no one had any right to be that attractive.

 _‘And what right do you have to even think he’s attractive?’_ A voice demanded in his head. _‘Keep your mind on the objectives. You’re hardly in a position to be contemplating_ romance _!’_ Nalian mentally winced at the voice that sounded too similar to Geno, teacher extraordinaire and a huge pain in any mischief-maker’s ass.

Professor Malfoy _was_ attractive though. The man’s looks combined with his personality made him like sin. There really was no point in denying that fact.

Besides, he _had_ to think about the man, didn’t he? It was no good to ignore something, or someone, that could potentially be a risk.

Lucius flustered him; that was certainly proven during Nalian’s last lesson with him. That was a definite risk.

Nalian had flirted with him. Okay, it was slightly accidental, but he had still flirted. A very important fact Nalian noticed was that Lucius hadn’t objected. Maybe he even flirted back in the smallest bit?

 _‘Or maybe you’re imagining things.’_ Geno’s voice rang out in his mind. _‘Don’t delude yourself, Nalian. If he had been flirting, what would you do? For all you know, any interest that he may or may not have could be because he is part ice demon and you’re part elf, not because he has any interest in you as a person.’_

The Geno voice had a point. Lucius didn’t even know who Nalian really was. Could a relationship even be built from lies?

Since when was he contemplating a relationship exactly?

Nalian worried his lip. Lucius had no idea who he was, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get to know Nalian. He didn’t need to know what Nalian’s real identity was to know who he is. That idea was a definite risk too.

Either way, Lucius was a risk, and Nalian would prefer to take the fun risk rather than the depressing one.

Darian was going to kill him when he found out about this.

It was a good thing Nalian had weeks in the very least before Darian found out. Nalian smirked. The elf lord was going to be furious at him.

Nalian pulled himself off the floor, eyeing the lawns as he dusted off his robes.

It truly was a beautiful night. Hogwarts’ grounds were covered in shadow and pale moonlight. The snow glittered like so many diamonds under the light of the night sky. He couldn’t really appreciate the sight as his mind kept running through his mental list of to do’s.

 _‘And why the hell does the name ‘Malfoy’ keep niggling at my mind?’_ Nalian sighed as he trudged inside the castle. He suspected he’d find no sleep tonight.  
  
\-------  
  
Nalian shifted in his seat for the thousandth time as he waited for Lucius Malfoy to arrive. The man made an issue of _him_ being on time and ended up being late himself! He couldn’t help but wonder if it was a power play. Those types of games were played often enough back home.

 _‘This isn’t back home. And why would he even play power games with you anyway? He doesn’t even think you’re anyone but another student.’_ A snide voice said in the back of his mind. _‘...well, maybe not_ just _a student.’_

Lucius entered the room, thankfully ending Nalian’s silent conversation with himself before it could even start. There was a small trunk trailing behind him.

"Good, you’re here." Lucius flicked his wand towards the trunk, which immediately stopped moving as he popped the lid open. The trunk was full of bottles and bowls containing some substance or another. "Be careful with these. Some of them are magic sensitive." Lucius ordered. He was gently placing the containers on a desk.

"May I ask what we’ll be doing?" Nalian said.

"It’s a test, Mr. Morthen." Lucius explained, "You will be identifying each substance. Some you will be able to look at, and for others you will be blindfolded."

Nalian sighed, "I suppose that’s better than making me identify each one in food."

"I tried to go that direction, but Dumbledore intervened." Lucius smirked.

"How comforting."

"Let’s begin. The first," Lucius set a small bowl in front of him.

In the bowl was a dark, bluish paste with a hint of odor to it. "Deadly nightshade." Nalian said. "Also known as belladonna. It can cause shock and paralysis."

"Correct. And this?"

Nalian was given long, flat leaves this time. The center was light but turned a darker green nearer the edge. "This is diffenbachia. It’s harmless unless one eats it. If one does eat the plant it causes burning and swelling, and even choking." Nalian bit back a smirk. He remembered the time when he slipped some into his friend’s salad. He’d just started learning poisons and had been curious if it would really work. Melnos had recovered quickly with the right antidote, but their teacher Farra had still nearly skinned Nalian alive next time he saw her.

"This one is alihotsy." Nalian said for the third item. "When you eat the leaves it causes hysteria. The fluid of a Glumbumble is used as an antidote, since its fluid causes melancholy."

The next item was set in front of him, and so it went on. Nalian detected the poison of a basilisk right away, reigning in his curious questions on where Lucius had procured such a rare and valuable liquid. Others turned out to be bloodroot, thorn apple, bryony, and water dropwort. The Lobalug’s poison confused him completely; he had never even heard of such a creature, let alone seen one or known it had a poison sac.

After twenty minutes of looking at various substances, Lucius pulled out a blindfold. "The other half of this test is, can you identify poisons without seeing them?"

"This is why I should write my will." Nalian said. "My teachers are intent on killing me. Really, I’m surprised there are so many students willing to attend Hogwarts."

Lucius’ chuckle expelled a breath across the back of Nalian’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He shivered again as Lucius’ fingers slid slowly down the back of his neck once he had finished tying the blindfold on. There could be no way that was done on accident.

"Here’s the first." He caught Nalian’s hand and guided it to the bottle. "We don’t want any accidental spills."

Nalian nearly choked as he sniffed at the bottle, jerking it away from him. "That’s the Draught of Living Death. Not dangerous unless ingested, but an absolutely foul smell. It’s hard to hide in food or drinks, because of it’s odor."

The next was poppy, followed by two types of spider venom, one of which Nalian didn’t recognize.

"You’re nearly done. There’s two left."

"This one is the venom of a copperhead snake." Nalian said. "It causes a whole slew of problems: swelling, weakness, shock, numbness."

"And the last?" Lucius asked, returning the venom to the trunk before setting the last vial in front of Nalian and carefully guiding him to it.

Nalian sniffed it slightly before recapping the vial and holding it out to Lucius. "Hemlock. A deadly plant, causing numbness and a feeling of coldness. Once ingested, it works it’s way up; you start feeling numb in the feet, then the legs, and so on. When it reaches your heart you die. The process only takes a few hours."

"Very good, Mr. Morthen." Lucius said as Nalian tugged off the blindfold. "You knew most of them. Quite impressive. Severus would hate that."

"Thank you." Nalian hesitated, "may I ask... Where did you get so many valuable poisons? Some of them are quite common, but I know the venoms aren’t easily obtained, particularly the basilisk venom."

"Most of the plants, as you said, are common, and Severus was kind enough to lend me the others." His professor said.

"Even the basilisk’s venom?" Nalian asked doubtfully.

"Yes, even the venom." Lucius smiled.

"He must’ve paid a _fortune_."

"He has quite a few friends in the apothecary business."

"Still." Nalian said. "Basilisks are so rare. And when someone does come across one, they’re not likely to survive the encounter."

"Where the basilisk came from, you’ll have to ask Severus yourself." Lucius said. "Meanwhile, might I suggest some reading? You don’t seem that familiar with poisons from animals, aside from snakes." Lucius wrote something on a slip of paper and handed it to him.

" _‘Creatures’ Poisons and Why We Love Them’_ , sir?" He asked. Lucius smirked. Nalian would’ve sworn his teacher was pure evil in that moment.

"Yes. The library doesn’t have that book, even in the restricted section, but Professor Snape does. Since he knows what you’re studying with me I’m sure he’ll lend it to you."

His teacher _was_ pure evil.

That little masochistic streak in him loved it.  
  
\-------  
  
"Draco, what should we do about Snape?" Nalian asked. "What do you think he would do with the information he has about me?" He propped himself against a pillow on Draco’s bed. They had decided putting up privacy spells on Draco’s bed would be the safest bet on having a private, undisturbed conversation.

Draco stared thoughtfully at his drapes. "I’m not really sure. Sev definitely won’t go running to the Potters, if that’s what you’re wondering. He’ll consider telling the Potters I’m sure, but he tends to keep other people’s secrets until he wants to call in a favor."

Nalian’s lips twitched. "How very Slytherin of him. Of course, there is the chance I will tell James and Lily before he wants some favor from me. The question is, would Snape realize that and what would he do if he did realize that?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "you’re making everything complicated."

"It’s in my nature," Nalian smiled cheekily.

"Severus may consider that aspect, but he doesn’t know what any of your motives are. So with that in mind I bet he would wait until he knows more about why you’re here." Draco paused. "If worse comes to worst- if we suspect he’s going to act on what he knows- I can always tell him I know who you are and ask him to keep quiet."

"You know as well as I that that won’t assuage his curiosity." Nalian muttered. "He’ll want to know how you know that, if I know you know, and why you’re keeping my secret."

Draco nodded, "and if I tell him that I know, he’ll know immediately that I know more about you than I’m letting on. I may have a natural inclination to trust you, but Sev knows I wouldn’t just accept the fact that you’re the long-lost son of the Potters without some sort of explanation."

"And he’ll want to know what you know." Nalian said. "Perhaps Snape could somehow find out that Dumbledore knows who I am?"

"Severus has probably already figured that out." Draco smirked. "Look, they may be on the same side, and my father and Sev may even work for Dumbledore at this point in time, but neither trust him or his motives. They don’t even hold the same goals, but all agree that Voldemort needs to go down."

Nalian laughed at that, "I knew I liked those two. What sensible person would trust Dumbledore, a man who manipulates with such ease and holds so much influence over _everyone_?"

Draco gave him a look, "yet you’re trusting him with your secret. You’re smaller secret, sure, but your secret nonetheless."

He scowled, "Rub it in, why don’t you? I never really had much say in this matter, did I, Dray? Dumbledore knew who I was even before I did. What am I supposed to do?"

"Tell the Potters and get it out of the way." Was Draco’s flat out answer. He continued, ignoring Nalian’s glare, "Don’t look at me like that. It’s a solution, isn’t it? They’re going to find out sooner or later, and frankly I don’t know when it’s better to tell them, but _you_ need to tell them. Imagine if they heard it from Sev or, worse, Dumbledore?"

Nalian sighed, "I’m going back to the Potters after dinner tonight, to continue my translation work. I’ll feel out the situation then."

"Good idea."

"You don’t suppose they already know?"

"I suspect if they knew who you were they would storm the dungeons to find you." Draco commented dryly.

"Good point."  
  
\-------  
  
Nalian knocked softly on the office door. "James?" There was no answer. Quickly sticking his head inside the door, Nalian discovered the office was empty.

The sitting room was empty too, as was the kitchen. Maybe if he just slipped upstairs for a moment? It would’ve been nice to go straight down to the basement to work, but he needed Lily’s or James’ magical signature to get into the room, Nalian had discovered _that_ the hard way. Being blasted twelve feet away from a warded door wasn’t the most pleasant of experiences.

Nalian made a decision and headed up the stairs to the second floor. There were several rooms along the hallway, all with their doors closed. He sighed before stopping at the first door and knocking. "Lily? James? Are either of you up here anywhere?" He called before heading for the second door. Things proceeded in this manner until Nalian heard a soft noise behind the fifth door and called out again. There was no answer so he slowly eased the door open. It was small study. A small study empty of any living being. Nalian entered anyway, his curiosity peaked.

His attention was caught by the photos hanging on every bit of wall that didn’t have a bookcase in front of it. He recognized Lily, James, and Black in many of the pictures, of when they were a lot younger; probably from when they’d attended Hogwarts, or right after their graduation. There were two other faces in these photos that Nalian didn’t recognize. The first was a fairly tall, wiry man with blond hair, curious amber eyes, and a face that looked far too weary for a man in his late teens or early twenties. The second was shorter, blue eyes half hidden by dark blond hair as he laughed at something Sirius Black was saying.

"Those are two old school friends of ours." James spoke softly from behind him. Nalian’s only reaction at being snuck up on was a small jerk of his head. "The short one is Peter Pettigrew, a turncoat who died serving his master." There was an bitter, angry note that faded into sadness as he moved on to the other man. "And he is Remus Lupin. Remy died fourteen years ago by an angry and scared mob."

Nalian looked surprised. "Why? Was he trampled?"

James sighed, "nothing so accidental. Our people were panicking about more and more dark creatures turning to Voldemort’s side. It didn’t help that there seemed to be spies of Voldemort’s everywhere, even in the most loyal circles. Remus was more loyal to the light than most, but he was also a werewolf. The mob attacked him in the middle of Diagon Alley."

"Bloody hell." Nalian hissed. "That’s awful. You’d think people would have more sense than that." James stayed silent. Unsure of what to say, Nalian moved on to other photos, feeling James’ eyes watching him.

The next series of photos contained the same five people, occasionally with another new face, but there was one other addition. In every photo there was a tiny, green-eyed infant with a tuft of black hair being cradled in one of the adults’ arms.

Nalian reached out, gently tracing the air over the baby boy’s face. That was _him_ , resting sleepily in the arms of his mother.

James took a deep breath behind him. "That was... _is_ my son."

It was Nalian’s turn to stay silent as he watched the smiling adults in the photograph. What was one supposed to say to that? Nalian doubted it was something James enjoyed discussing and Nalian could hardly turn around and declare he was their long-lost son.

He heard soft footsteps enter the room a few minutes before Lily spoke. "His name is Harry." There were tears in her voice. "He was kidnapped before his first birthday."

Nalian turned around, squashing his desire to study the photos some more. He was faced with his two heartbroken parents. "I... I’m sorry." Nalian said. He hated feeling helpless and that feeling was slowly making its way into his mind. "I shouldn’t have come here."

Of course they didn’t know what he meant by those seven words. Nalian wasn’t sure he even knew himself. Maybe he should never have come to the wizarding world at all. Maybe it would’ve been better to have never found out about any of these people and their lives, their problems and heartaches.

Things would be so much _easier_. No worrying about his parents, about his place in their world, about the manipulative, nosy headmaster, about the maniac Voldemort, about his mission, about his stupid feelings for Malfoy- _both_ of them, since Draco seemed almost like a brother to him. If he’d never come here... He wouldn’t have to worry about all of them being killed.

Nalian silently scorned himself. Since when did he hold with maintaining ignorance? Never. He wasn’t going to start that philosophy now either. Mentally shrugging off his emotions, filing them away to deal with later, he gave the Potters an apologetic smile.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come barging in here like this." He said while edging around the two. "I should leave. I-I can come back later. Tomorrow maybe?"

"No, don’t go! I mean..." Lily trailed off.

"She means it’s hardly your fault we have pictures on our walls." James said, smiling slightly. "We’re just used to people already knowing our family history."

"Oh. Isn’t that annoying?" Nalian asked. "Everyone always knowing your business?"

"You get used to it." Lily said. "You can ask, you know."

"Ask what?"

"About Harry. Most people who don’t know always have questions." James explained.

Nalian looked back and forth between the two. "I don’t want to upset you or anything." Lily waved him off. "I- er- what- I mean, how... Do you think he’s out there? Living a happy life and everything?"

Lily’s eyes lit up, "I know he is. He’s well and happy. Someday we hope to find him again."

Nalian gave her a startled look. "You _know?_ "

"I can feel it." Lily nodded. "Call it mother’s instinct or having a bit of Seer in me or whatever you want to call it, but I know."

"I heard Voldemort was, or rather is, after your family? You don’t think it was him?" This was a touchy subject, one Nalian wasn’t sure he should bring up, but he wanted to know if Voldemort was still after them.

James was giving him an odd look.

"What?"

He shook his head. "I must admit I’m a little surprised you knew about that, though it’s not entirely correct."

"What do you mean?" Nalian asked, keeping the frown off of his face and out of his voice.

"Voldemort was never after us, Nalian." Lily said. "He was after Harry."

For one of the few times in his life Nalian did a double take. "What? He was after _Harry?_ _Why?_ Harry was just a baby!"

"Harry’s a threat." James said. "As an adult Harry will rival Voldemort in power."

"So... You mean Voldemort was never after you two specifically?"

"No."

"Well, then wouldn’t he have kept searching for Harry all this time?"

James shook his head, "when Harry was kidnapped his magical signature vanished. That doesn’t mean he died, but only a few powerful spells would hide a wizard’s magical signature, and they’re hard to maintain. After nearly a year of finding no trace of Harry, Voldemort, along with most of the rest of the wizarding world, assumed he died."

Nalian frowned, "how do you know Voldemort gave up?"

"We have had several spies in Voldemort’s ranks since the beginning, until recently."

"Recently," Lily added, "Dumbledore thought it wise to pull our spies out before they were caught."

"Are there spies in Hogwarts still?" Nalian asked. He’d bet anything there were at least a few. Personally he thought Dumbledore was an idiot for pulling out planted spies. Any information was useful.

"There are probably some." James gave a wolfish grin, "but we’re weeding them out."

"But we’ve gotten off track, and I’m sure we all have things to do today." Lily pointed out with a smile, "any last questions, Nalian?"

He thought for a few seconds, bringing his mind back to the topic of the conversation. "Do your other children know about Harry?" Nalian couldn’t help but feel a bit curious about this. If Lily was so adamant that her firstborn was well, did they tell their children about him?

"They know." James smiled, "it’d be a bit hard to hide the pictures from _that_ nosy lot."

"From my understanding they’re only nosy for scientific purposes." Nalian said. Lily and James doubled over with laughter. He felt absurdly proud of making them laugh. _‘Oh gods above me,’_ Nalian mentally winced, _‘I’ve grown attached to them.’_

Finally getting himself under control, James grinned, saying. "If those are all of your questions, there is something you could help with, if you don’t mind putting aside the translating for a couple hours."

"I don’t know. What was it you had in mind?" Nalian asked.

Lily nodded towards the large bay window. "James and some others are training new recruits in the backyard. We’ve heard through the Hogwarts’ grapevine that you’ve got some impressive knowledge in the area of self defense."

Nalian gave her a wary look before heading over to the window. Lily hadn’t exaggerated, they had set up a rough training area right outside the house in the backyard. There were at least forty people down there, doing workouts or putting on mock fights. He watched as Sirius Black threw some twenty-year-old over his shoulder. The man crashed to the ground and apparently decided it was safer to stay there than try to getting back up. Black bent down, asking him something.

"I didn’t hear anything on my way in." Nalian frowned. He should have too. There was no way that lot down there could be working anywhere near as quietly as they would need to be for Nalian not to hear them.

"We have charms set up so we don’t disturb others." James said.

Nalian turned around to look at James, "so you’re asking a seventeen-year-old to train men and women who are all at least three years older than he is, when you also have to have several veterans working down there already."

"Not all of them are older than you." Lily said immediately, as if she had expected him to argue. "Some of them are years younger than you are in fact. Katherine, our youngest, has had lessons since she was six."

"It’s said you have quite a talent with a sword too," James gave a cheerful smile, "among other styles of fighting."

Nalian sighed. He knew he should have never let anyone watch him practice. "All right. I’ll try it out, but I’m not promising anything."

They dragged him downstairs. It wasn’t really fair to say ‘dragged’, Nalian had consented after all, but he wanted to put off as long as possible what was sure to end up a spectacle. He just knew that some of the aurors were going to make a big deal out of him helping out: partly because he was seventeen, partly because he was a parselmouth and an unknown transfer student, and partly because Sirius ‘I Will Expose Morthen For The Fraud He Has To Be’ Black was down there.

Sirius Black wasn’t mean towards him, exactly; Lily made him toe the line. He was polite at the best of times, and rude most of the time. The man had a strong opinion, bordering on prejudice, against Nalian. He believed Nalian was an impostor working for Voldemort. Well, one out of two wasn’t too bad.

James nudged him out the back door and down the three steps of the porch. He was led over to a group of seven all holding wooden swords. Nalian bit back a snort of amusement.

James motioned for them to gather around. "This," he told the group, "is Nalian Morthen, an accomplished swordsman." Someone snickered.

A second person, a woman with strawberry blond hair, asked, "isn’t that the boy who speaks parseltongue? How does _he_ know how to use a sword?"

Nalian spoke before James could. "Contrary to what you might believe, a person can both wield a sword and be a parselmouth." He eyed the blond woman and the man who snickered. "I’ve studied sword fighting for years." _‘Since I was old enough to hold one.’_ He added silently. "If you doubt my ability I’m willing to face off with one of you- a sword fight _only_ of course, no magic or other weapons allowed."

"I’ll fight you." A cheerful voice called to their right. "After all, if you’re as good as you say you’d have an unfair advantage over the others."

Nalian smiled at the approaching man. "Why Mr. Black. I had no idea you had an interest in swordplay."

"Likewise."

James looked between the two and sighed. "All right, clear an area for the match everyone." He turned to Nalian and Sirius. "This is a clean fight, you two. No tricks."

They agreed and took their stances as they were each handed a sword. Real swords, but they were blunt.

 _‘They’re made of good metal and have a nice weight.’_ Nalian thought in appreciation. They certainly knew a well-made weapon from shoddy workmanship.

They circled each other slowly before Sirius darted in for an attack.

 _‘Damn, the man’s faster than he looks.’_ Nalian thought, easily dodging before making his own move to hit the back of the man’s legs. Black blocked, looking slightly surprised. _‘He probably thought I was lying about being able to fight.’_ Nalian smirked.

Sirius swung the sword to slice across Nalian’s left arm, Nalian blocking it quickly before making a strike of his own. The fight went on back and forth for twenty minutes, each attacking and blocking the other’s move. Nalian spotted an opening. He feinted left then slid his sword in toward it’s target, knocking his opponent’s weapon from his hand. He smoothly went in for the kill, placing the blade against Black’s neck.

"I yield." Black said after a moment, and Nalian was surprised to find something close to respect in his eyes. Maybe there was still hope for some sort of working relationship.

"You’re a good fighter," Nalian said. "I haven’t had a challenge like that in ages."

"Then maybe we can square off again sometime." Black smirked. "You won’t get me next time."

Nalian rolled his eyes, allowing a smile to escape, "those are big words coming from a man who just had his ego bludgeoned a minute ago."

"I was going easy on you." He declared.

"Sure you were, Sirius." James grinned. "Now if the two of you have gotten that out of your systems? I would like Nalian to help out our fellow Hogsmeadeans."

Nalian and Sirius stared at him. "‘Hogsmeadeans’, James?" Sirius said.

"Shut up." James poked him in the ribs. "And stop interrupting things. Nalian, if you would?" He nodded towards the waiting group of aurors-in-training.

Nalian heard James drag Sirius away as he headed over to the group and got them to spread out in a line. "OK, if everyone’s ready to start? To begin, your grip on your weapon is very important. Half of you are holding it wrong. You want to hold the sword like this..." The next few hours continued similarly as Nalian taught them several moves and a simple exercise pattern.  
  
\-------  
  
Night had fallen by the time Nalian left the Potters’ house. Nalian rolled his shoulders to ease the tension as he started the long walk back to the castle. _‘Staying hunched over a book for hours at a time really fucks with a person’s back.’_ Nalian thought. It didn’t help that before he started reading he had spent a few hours tossing a bunch of aurors on their asses.

Someone slammed into Nalian, sending both tumbling to the ground.

"Sorry." The someone groaned on his left. "I didn’t see you there. Perhaps you might invest in wearing something not black?" The voice added reproachfully.

"I’m not the one who was running from Hogwarts like the hounds of hell were on his heels." Nalian said. He dragged himself off the ground and offered the other man a hand up.

"Ah, yes. Well. I _am_ in a bit of a hurry." Charlie looked up at his student before accepting the hand. "In a hurry to find you, actually, Mr. Morthen."

"Me?"

"Yeah." Charlie motioned for Nalian to follow him. "It’s the runespoors. They’re acting odd. I wanted you to take a look, ask them what’s wrong."

"Me?"

Charlie gave him an amused look. "You’re the only parselmouth at Hogwarts that _I_ know. If you know any others feel free to share; it never hurts to have a few hidden resources."

Nalian snorted, "How very Slytherin of you, Professor."

"I do try." Charlie said, eyes dancing with mischief. "I have to keep students on their toes in my class after all."

They reached the habitat the runespoors lived in. The serpents were such a vibrant shade of orange that they seemed to glow in the dark. There _was_ something off about them as well. They flitted around their cage as if they were nervous or anticipating something.

What troubles you? Nalian asked with a frown. You move about endlessly as if you expect to run into a predator around the next corner.

We do expect that, Snake-speaker. The critical head of one of the snakes spoke. How can you not sense it!

Nalian imagined if a snake could sneer, that one would be sneering at him. I sense nothing, though an attack is expected to happen soon.

Have you no care for anything but yourselves? The critic of another runespoor hissed. How many of us will die in this attack, when you’ve made no attempt to keep us safe?

Why not let us go. The dreamer head added.

It is not my place to go around freeing all the creatures in Hogwarts. Nalian said. Tell me what _you_ sense.

We have no time for conversation, we must plan. The first runespoor’s planner head spoke.

We are already speaking. Explaining things to me can’t possibly take as long as trying to get me to leave.

The dark one is coming. Something will happen soon. The critic explained waspishly.

Can you define ‘soon’? Nalian asked urgently. Will it be days? Hours?

Days. The leader said. Not many days. He waits in the forest now, hungry. Always hungry.

How do you know this?

We sense it. Others have confirmed it when they passed this way.

Thank you. Nalian said before standing. Charlie was watching him with fascination. "They say they feel danger near." He really didn’t feel like going into details. The Order already knew about the attack, already knew it was going to happen soon. They were prepared for anything at any moment. Nalian could see it in the way the aurors stood, and the way the adults prowled around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, as if expecting the bogey monster to jump from around every tree but willing to fight that monster with everything they had. "They say they think something will happen soon."

"How soon?" Charlie asked.

"Days." Nalian said. "You might want to inform the headmaster. I don’t know how many people are going to believe a few runespoors, but if anyone will look into it it will be the headmaster."

Charlie nodded. "I’ll walk you back to the castle, since I’m off to see the headmaster."

"Thanks." They made their way in silence, before going their separate ways with quiet goodbyes.

Nalian heaved a sigh before heading for his Head of House’s office. He really didn’t feel like putting up with Snape’s suspicious glare, but he had a book to borrow.  
  
\-------  


Half of the seventh year Slytherins settled around Draco in their common room.

"Might we have a word, Draco?" Pansy inquired politely, staring holes into his head.

Draco frowned at her, "sure, if you know the answers to McGonagall’s essay questions."

"That isn’t quite what we had in mind." Blaise said.

"We’ve always stuck together, haven’t we Dray?" Greg asked.

"For the most part, yes." Draco raised an eyebrow, "Is there a point to all of this?"

"We like Nalian. He’s a nice enough guy from what we know of him, and we protect the members of our house, but you seem to have taken it a bit far." Pansy said. "What has he done for you to talk to him so often, trust him so much, and not confide in _us_ about him at all?"

Draco sighed as he set his homework aside, carefully marking his place in his book as he thought how to answer their questions. "Yes, I trust Nalian. I know certain things about him. He confides in me."

"You lied to Severus for him." Blaise said flatly. "That does not make Nalian look like a good influence on you."

"What makes you think I lied to my godfather?"

Pansy snorted, "you said Nalian was feeling ill all day when he was sick in class."

"We all covered for Nalian, whether you meant to or not." Draco said.

"We’re worried." Greg said. "What is so important to keep secret that you’d hide it from people you tell practically everything?"

"I’d tell Severus, but he is biased against Nalian, understandably. He’s wrong in this matter. And Father supports him." Draco looked each of them in the eye. "You need to trust me in this matter."

"We do trust you, you know that," Blaise said. "That doesn’t mean we can’t be concerned, or ask you a few questions."

"Like, where exactly is he from?" Pansy demanded. "Obviously not from You-Know-Who, because we know you’d never help that monster out, but that still leaves quite a few possibilities."

"Trust. Me." Dracosaid. "I can’t tell you, but I know Nalian isn’t here to harm any of us. Just trust me. Please." His three friends look startled. "Yes, I do in fact know the word "please". I just don’t use it all that often."

"More like you don’t use it ever." Blaise muttered.

Greg nodded, "this is serious."

"So will you just trust me for now? Keep out of things, all right?" Draco asked.

Pansy nodded. "For now, we’ll keep from being nosy. But we want answers, Draco, as soon as you can give them."

"And if anything bizarre happens we’re going straight to Lucius and Severus." Blaise added.

Draco gave him an annoyed look before nodding reluctantly. "All right. I don’t suppose I can get back to my work? This essay is due tomorrow."

"It is!" Greg looked alarmed. "I haven’t even started!" He shot up, running to get his transfiguration book.

Pansy gave Draco a look, "we’ll still be watching."

"I wouldn’t expect anything less." Draco smirked at her.  
  
\-------  
  
"Professor Snape?" Nalian called, knocking on the man’s office door for the fourth time. Initially when no one answered Nalian checked the classroom, but the room had been locked up so he’d returned to the teacher’s office. No one was there either, it seemed.

"He’s not in right now." A girl said helpfully from down the hall.

"Do you know where he is?" Nalian asked.

The fifth year Slytherin shrugged. "Andy said he was off to see Professor Weasley about something."

"Bill or Charlie Weasley?"

"Bill I think."

"Thanks," Nalian said, heading towards the stairway leading out of the dungeons.

It was a long trek to the charms teacher’s classroom, and Nalian spent the walk trying to think of a reason why Snape would need to speak with Bill. The only thing he could come up with was they were collaborating on a lesson combining the two class subjects. Well, that or it was on Order business.

Nalian knocked; hope filling him as he noticed light leaking from under the door. There was no response. He did _not_ come all this way for nothing! Trying the handle, he found the room to be unlocked and decided to let himself in. If Snape wasn’t here, then maybe Bill could tell him where he’d gone.

The classroom turned out to be empty. Nalian scowled to himself, and as he turned to go he heard voices in Bill’s office. The door behind Bill’s desk was cracked open slightly. _‘Perhaps there’s some hope yet.’_ Nalian thought.

He knocked on the door as he pushed it open, "Professor, I..." Nalian broke off, shock written all over his face. He wasn’t sure he could believe what he was seeing.

Bill was bent over his desk, arms braced on the top, trousers hanging around his ankles, with a completely naked Snape thrusting into him from behind, lips grazing Bill’s back and neck. Both men froze when Nalian pushed open the door, staring at him with a mixture of shock and hazy lust.

"I, ah, just came for a book... I’ll come back at a better time." Nalian said. He closed the door quickly and dashed out of the room. Best to leave them to it before either came to their senses and gave him a year’s worth of detentions.

If Nalian thought Snape was bad before, he suspected it was going to get a lot worse. From what he had seen of the man, Snape treasured his privacy. _‘Damn Lucius.’_ Nalian frowned as the logical side of him pointed out that Lucius wouldn’t have expected Nalian to walk in on them. _‘They were quite an attractive image though.’_ Nalian thought. _‘Damn, I need to get laid.’_

The important question was, _now_ how was he going to borrow that book from Snape?

Nalian entered the common room, spotting Draco sitting near the fire with a quill and parchment. _‘I wonder if I could get Draco to borrow the book?’_ He set aside the idea for later as he approached his friend.

Draco looked up as he drew near.

"We need to talk." Both of them said in unison.

As soon as they pulled Draco’s bed curtains shut and set up their spells Draco started talking. "Blaise, Pans, and Greg confronted me earlier today, about you. Tell me you don’t have anything more complicated than that."

"That’s only the tip of the iceberg of problems, Draco." Nalian said. "You won’t believe the day I’ve had. However since, hopefully, your story is shorter than mine, you start."

Draco flopped back on his bed. "My story is exactly what I said. Pansy, Greg, and Blaise confronted me about protecting you, about hiding things from Severus to help you."

"How much do they know?"

"Only that I know more about you than I’m saying, and that I haven’t told them, Father, or Severus what I know about you. They know that I was covering for you in potions class. They know you don’t work for Voldemort. They said they’ll be watching out for any funny business, and if they find something too suspicious they’re going to tell Father or Severus." Draco said.

"Anything we can do about it?" Nalian asked, wishing not for the first time that he had a good way of keeping these people silent.

"I don’t think so." Draco said. "They’re trusting me on this for now. It’ll buy us a couple of weeks at least to think of something else."

"Meanwhile, we need to be more careful." Nalian scowled. "I thought things were being handled fairly well, but people right and left are getting suspicious."

"I’d have thought you’d be better at this whole espionage thing," Draco laughed.

Naliangave him an aggrieved look, "This is sort of my first mission. It’s my first long-term mission in any case. I may be brilliant, but even the geniuses need practice to get something perfected."

"You are not a genius." Draco grinned. "I see my attempts to take your ego down a few notches have failed."

" _Getting_ back to the matter on hand. I might have a way to keep the Slytherins quiet at least. Our house trusts our house ghost, right?"

"The Baron has never led us wrong. When he deigns to speak to anyone that is."

Nalian filled Draco in on his meeting with the ghost a few days ago. "I don’t know what he wants. I don’t even know if the Baron can be trusted, but he might help me out in this one instance. He thinks it’s a hoot that no one knows who I really am."

Nalian broke the ensuing silence a few minutes later. "Dumbledore lied."

"This comes as a surprise to you?" Draco arched an eyebrow.

Nalian ignored him. "He’s hiding something, but I’ve no idea what."

"Welcome to the club. The members of said club include the entire fucking world." Draco drawled.

Nalian glared, "I don’t suppose you could say something a bit more useful?"

Draco sat up, "perhaps you can explain exactly what he lied about."

"He told me that Voldemort used to be after the Potters." As Draco continued staring at him Nalian clarified, "Lily and James said Voldemort was after _me_."

"How did you get the Potters to tell you that?" Draco asked.

"They told me when I broached the subject. Lily and James are both astoundingly open with me."

"It’s probably the fact that you seem to have this ‘trust me’ sign magicked to your forehead." Draco said. Nalian smirked at that.

Draco continued, "Going back to Dumbledore, it could have simply been a misunderstanding. Perhaps Dumbledore meant Voldemort was after you and not that he was after the Potters."

"I don’t believe that."

"Neither do I."

"Well, I’ve no idea what the old man is plotting, but I’m sure I won’t like it." Nalian muttered. "Moving on, I had a little chat with Charlie’s runespoors. Professor Weasley asked me to see if I could find out why they’re acting crazy. They seem to sense Voldemort in the forest, and they say Voldemort’s going to attack in a few days."

"With the vampires?" Draco demanded.

"I can only assume so, yes."

"Should we tell anyone?"

"I told Charlie he should take the information to the headmaster, which I believe he did." Nalian said. "The Order already knows about the vampires. The population of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade have been trained for these types of situations; even the students. There’s not much else we can do. Concerning the vampires, I’ll write Derek if I don’t hear from him by morning."

Draco sighed, "any other news I should know about?"

Nalian cleared his throat, "did you know about your godfather’s love interest?"

"Bill? What about him?"

"Perhaps someone should talk to them about locking doors when they feel like fooling around on teachers’ desks."

Draco gave him a startled look before laughing. "You walked in on them!" He howled.

"Yes." Nalian glared at him. "I’m glad you find this so amusing. Snape is going to kill me. Well, he’ll try in any case." Draco’s laughter doubled. Nalian narrowed his eyes, "though I have to admit the imminent torture is entirely worth the view I got."

Draco’s laughter turned to choking. "That is not an image I need! It’s bad enough you keep giving me bad images about my father! Don’t you dare start with my godfather too!"

"Sorry, Dray. I should’ve been more considerate." Nalian gave him an innocent smile.

"You do know that smile doesn’t work on me, right? I can see the evil lurking in your eyes." Draco said. "Why exactly were you seeking out Bill or Severus anyway?"

"I was looking for Snape, because your father suggested I borrow a book off of him."

"Father’s really going to get it from Severus." Draco chuckled. "Probably nearly as bad as you’re going to get it."  
  
\-------  
  
Severus was scribbling furiously on a third year’s essay when Lucius arrived at his rooms.

"That poor student is going to burst into tears when he sees that report." Lucius said.

"The twerp probably deserves it." Was the terse response.

"Is something wrong, Severus?"

Snape threw down the quill and turned to glare at his friend. "Yes, something is wrong! Morthen has no sense of decorum. You think the idiot would have the sense to _knock_."

Lucius fought back a smirk, "oh? Care to fill me in?" He was surprised to see faint patches of red color Severus’ cheeks.

"He walked in on myself and Bill... _in flagrante delicto_." Severus huffed, "for a book, apparently."

Lucius froze for half a second before he burst out laughing. "He-he... Sweet Salazar!" He clutched his sides, laughing harder.

"It is not that funny, Lucius." Severus said, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, i-it is." The blond gasped.

"You might remember I’m a Potions Master, and I do know how to kill you with no one the wiser."

Lucius finally got himself under control. "Yes, of course. Sorry, Severus." He coughed.

"I don’t suppose you know why he felt the need to borrow a book from one of us?"

"I’m afraid I must apologize for that." Lucius fought to keep the smile off his face. "I recommended that he borrow a book from you. _‘Creatures’ Poisons and Why We Love Them’_. I do hope you’ll still lend it to him."

"I should kill you." Severus muttered.

"Considering Mr. Morthen walked in on you two, you couldn’t have been in a very private place." Lucius said. "Don’t blame me for your indiscretion."

Snape glowered. "His office."

"Pardon?"

"We were in Bill’s office." Snape said. "And if I ever found out who directed Morthen there I will have them hanging in the dungeons by their toes."

"Why don’t we take your mind off the incident?" Lucius chuckled. "I got a chance to study his magical signature during our lesson. There was something- odd about it."

"Odd how?" Severus inquired.

"I don’t know. It’s different from any other aura I’ve ever seen."

"It’s not human?"

"It’s partly human, at least, but also there seems to be this not-human _tinge_. As if he were half human half something else."

"What would that ‘something else’ be?" Severus asked.

"That’s just it! I’ve never seen any species with such a signature. I’m not even sure if the oddity signifies a type of species, it might just be some magical idiosyncrasy."

"Morthen, being the Potters’ son, couldn’t possibly have inhuman blood." Severus said. He paused thoughtfully.

"What is it?"

"When we did the Genealogia potion, there were at least two crests forming on Morthen’s paper." Snape said. "One of them was the Potters, but what was the second? Could he have been bound to another family?"

"A family of magical beings who aren’t necessarily human?" Lucius said.

"Exactly."

"Wonderful." Lucius drawled. "Another theory with no way of proving it. I wish we could question him on this. Getting a few straight answers from him would help immensely."

"It seems we’ll just have to proceed as we have been." Severus said.

"I wonder if we would find any useful information at his home?" Lucius murmured.

"Does that matter? We’re not in the best position to go running around breaking into muggle apartments, Lucius."

"It’s something to consider." Lucius said. "We’re walking around blind where Morthen is concerned. We need more to go on than half-formed theories and useless clues."

"It’s a pity we can’t question Dumbledore without letting him know we know more than he thinks we know."

"We don’t even know what Dumbledore knows."

"He certainly knows more than he says he knows."

"He knows Nalian is Harry Potter, I’m sure. Does he know any more than that?"

"Well," Severus said. "He isn’t stupid. Surely he would have looked at the boy’s aura. If he did, then he should’ve noticed the oddity you mentioned seeing."

"Considering that Nalian is the Potter child, I think Dumbledore would ignore any possible risks." Lucius said.

"You don’t think Dumbledore wants to use him for the prophecy?" Severus frowned. "Morthen can’t possibly be the one it talks about. The prophecy clearly said ‘and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal’. Voldemort never marked Harry Potter."

"No one else fits the prophecy either, Severus." Lucius said. "Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom have only ever been the two candidates. Longbottom hasn’t been marked either. At the moment, Morthen fits the bill better than Longbottom."

"If _that’s_ Dumbledore’s intention, the man has finally gone off his rocker."  
  
\-------  
  
Nalian just slipped into his bed, moving to close his curtains, when a barn owl shot past and settled onto his pillow.

Nalian sighed and yanked his curtains shut before accepting the letter from the softly hooting owl. It was from Derek. "Wait. I’ll probably have a response for you." He told owl.

****

Nalian,

**_The Council has_ officially _decided to deal with these rogue vampires you have discovered. A few vampires from every clan will be arriving in four days’ time._**

**_We will keep our activities and any developing battle in the forests; for the sake of our privacy and lives as well as yours, for I know if your wizards attacked us you’d try to stop them. (There is no point trying to deny it, Nalian. I know you too well.)_ **

**_Amusingly enough, the council wishes to protect you, for all that half of them hate Darian, and you by association. They feel that having a spy to keep an eye on illegal vampire activity is a gift to hold on to. Don’t be surprised if a few of them approach you privately to buy your loyalty._ **

**_If there are any other tidings write me immediately. I will not be reachable by dusk tomorrow._ **

**_Derek_ **

Nalian slipped across the room and slid into Draco’s bed, throwing up privacy charms. "Dray... Draco! Read this." He thrust the letter at the groggy blond.

"‘S a etter," Draco yawn. "Waddya want, Nal?"

"Read the letter, Draco." Nalian said.

After a few minutes of silence, while Nalian waited for Draco to wake up and read the letter, Draco finally spoke, "So things are coming together it seems. Isn’t this good news?"

"Yeah, if they get here in time." Nalian muttered. "I’m going to write back, telling him what we learned from the runespoors. Is there anything else you think I should mention?"

Draco thought for a while, "maybe... We should watch the forest. You and I at least will know what is happening in there, and we should be informed if any fights reach Hogwarts. Hogwarts is, after all, Voldemort’s goal."

Nalian nodded slowly, "I’ll work something out. Do you realize if the battle does move on to Hogwarts’ grounds I’ll have to explain things to the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Merlin forbid." Draco said. "They’d panic about you in all likelihood."

"You think they’d appreciate secret allies."

Draco snorted, "but none of you are allies." Draco waved off Nalian’s objection, "you could be someday, but you aren’t now. The only reason the vampires are helping is because they have rogue agents running around. The elves aren’t helping us at all." He yawned.

"Yeah yeah." Nalian sighed. "Go back to bed Draco. I’ll arrange for a scout for us and write Derek, anything else can wait until morning." He returned to his own bed, pulling out a quill and ink from his bedside table.

**_Derek,_ **

**_Get here quick. Voldemort’s forces plan to attack Hogwarts any day now, so the runespoors tell me. Don’t give me that look. I’ve found that advice and warnings from snakes have been quite reliable in the past. We may have up to three days, but I suspect no more than that._ **

**_Yes, I would do what I could to protect your people, so don’t let things come to that._ **

**_I’m going to try to find a scout I can trust to watch the forest: watch for the attack, watch for your people, and watch to see if any battles start to move to Hogwarts’ grounds._ **

**_Don’t worry about me. If worse comes to worst and the wizards turn against_ me _I will flee the school and join in your fight outside. Let us try to avoid that however, since you know what a fit Darian would throw about having to plant another agent._**

**_Thanks for the heads up,_ **

**_Nalian_ **

"All right. I need you to take this to Derek immediately. Be as quick as you can. Do you understand?" The owl hooted at him. Nalian gave her a handful of owl treats. He made sure the owl was out of the dungeons before doing anything else.

There was one last thing he had to do before he slept tonight.

Nalian tossed on a robe then quietly opened his trunk and dug out a small wooden chest. Slowly he snuck out of his dormitory and left the common room altogether, pocketing the chest. It wasn’t difficult to find his way back to the torture chamber. If the Bloody Baron was going to be anywhere at the moment, it would be there.

Nalian felt relief as he saw his guess was correct. The Baron was hovering a few inches over the rack. "You’re a masochistic bastard, you know that?"

The Baron smirked faintly, "‘Bastard’ is incorrect, considering my parents were married."

"You take the word too literally."

"Is there something you wished to discuss with me, or did you just desire to wander around the dungeons barefoot?"

"The cold doesn’t bother me. Actually, I wanted to know if you’d be willing to do a few favors for me." Nalian said nonchalantly.

"What sort of favors, little Slytherin?"

"Some Slytherins are getting overly curious about me." Nalian said. "Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. They’ll keep out of things for now. I thought you could perhaps keep an eye on them and if they start to interfere have a word with them. After all," Nalian said carefully, "we wouldn’t want the game to end before it’s even begun."

The Baron chuckled, "I will have to add manipulative to my list of your traits. What of Draco? He has been far more curious about you than any of the others."

Nalian frowned. "You watch me too closely. I think you already know Draco knows more about me than anyone else at Hogwarts. Will you watch the others?"

The Baron gave him a considering look before bowing his head slightly. "I will."

"There is one other thing, of a more serious matter, and one of some urgency." Nalian said. "Whether you choose to assist me or not, I want you’re word to keep this conversation between the two of us."

The Baron looked intrigued. "You have my word."

"Voldemort plans on attacking Hogwarts, which I’m sure you know. It will happen in the next few days. He has vampires with him this time. However, the vampire clans don’t like their own kind to interfere with wizards, so they’ll be arriving in the Forbidden Forest to take care of the rogue vampires." Nalian explained. "What I want you to do is watch the forest for arrival of the clans, and to warn me if any vampires enter Hogwarts’ grounds."

"How do you expect me to watch the entire border of the forest?" The Baron snorted in derision.

"Have a little faith, Baron. I can perform a spell that will allow you to sense any vampire’s presence within a mile of your person." Nalian said.

Nalian was subjected to the baron’s contemplative stare for the second time that night. "All right. I will agree to this so long as you leave the spell on and working after all of this is over."

"That’s agreeable."

"Then perform your spell, little snake. You have my word I will assist you in this matter with the vampires."

Nalian nodded solemnly, "and you have my word that I will not remove the spell."

He pulled the wooden chest out of his pocket, gently setting it on the floor and settling down next to it. "There are two tricks to this. The first is being able to make you a tangible spirit for the spilt second I’ll need you to be, well, tangible. The second is having vampire’s blood to perform the spell at all. Lucky for us, I have everything I will need."

He lit a few candles before pulling a small vial from the chest with something near reverence. "This is vampire’s blood. It takes a lot to even get a vial this size, since it’s so dangerous for the vampire. If you could sit down here?"

Nalian rose once the baron had settled on the floor, or rather settled hovering an inch or two above the floor. Slowly he began pouring the melted wax from the candles around the ghost, stopping once he had closed the circle. Next he used a piece of chalk to inscribe symbols all around the inside edge of the ring of wax then started a second line on the outside of the wax.

"Once I activate the spells on the floor, you will become solid for about three seconds." Nalian said. "I’ll be tossing the vial of blood on you and you may feel a twist of magic. It’s as simple as that."

The baron was studying the writing on the floor. "Can you use these two spells simultaneously?"

"Yes. They won’t interfere with each other." Nalian said. "The inner inscription is actually bordering on a Summoning. It is what will make you tangible. That’s what the circle of wax is for, to contain any magic from the demon world. But since this is relatively simple and doesn’t involve Summoning any demon it isn’t necessary to set up more precautions. The inscription on the outer rim of the wax is the spell to enhance your awareness of vampires."

"Shall we begin then?"

Nalian relaxed his body and made sure the vampire blood was at the ready before uttering the incantations, watching as the chalked words began to glow. _‘Three...two...one...’_ He threw the vial onto the ghost. It hit against the body and the blood soaked into the baron’s clothes. Nalian immediately picked up the second incantation.

When Nalian had finished the Bloody Baron stepped out of the circle. "Fascinating. I thank you, Nalian."

"You’re welcome... Do you sense anything?"

The baron paused, "Yes. Twenty vampires in the forest. There are probably more but my new awareness does not stretch past a certain area."

"That’s to be expected." Nalian said. "It is comforting to know where Voldemort has at least some of his forces."

"Why do you help them?" The baron asked suddenly.

Nalian looked startled, "Help whom?"

"The people here. Dumbledore. All of us." He frowned, "I cannot imagine that is why you came here, little snake."

"It’s true, I came here for another purpose. I help, because the outcome of things here affect me too." It wasn’t a complete lie, it just wasn’t the complete truth either. Nalian wasn’t sure he wanted to think about why he was doing all of this.

The baron gave him an amused look that said he knew he was lying. "Perhaps you should return to bed, Mr. Morthen. You must keep yourself as energized and aware as possible."

"Of course." He said, cleaning up the wax and chalk and packing up his supplies before heading out. "Goodnight, Baron."

Now that the baron had brought it up, Nalian couldn’t take his mind off of the subject. He wasn’t here to help these people, so why did he? Their lives didn’t concern him. They shouldn’t concern him.

If he was honest, he liked the people here. He felt compassion for them. Nalian had never meant to get close to anyone, but it had happened. He couldn’t imagine leaving all these people to suffer under Voldemort’s rule. Not even the ever annoying Severus Snape and Sirius Black. His parents were here. Hermione and Neville. Draco. _Lucius_...

...Lucius.  
Just thinking of the man Nalian could feel his presence, his scent, the heat from Lucius’ body... Nalian took a shuddering breath. He wanted Lucius. He wanted him _now._ It felt like the man was standing right next to him, exuding his sexuality.

"Mr. Morthen, may I inquire as to why you are wandering the halls, and barefoot of all things?" A soft voice demanded from up the hall.

 _‘Speak of the devil.’_ Nalian thought, fighting the urge to attack his professor. This wasn’t the best time to run into Lucius Malfoy of all people. Lucius was definitely in full ice demon mode. It slightly unhinged Nalian’s emotions, not to mention his self control. He was afraid he’d do something stupid.

"Mr. Morthen?"

Nalian returned his mind to the current situation. "I couldn’t sleep. I couldn’t find my slippers either, and the cold doesn’t really bother me."

"I see." Lucius studied him. The younger Slytherin was looking enticing enough to take right there in the middle of the hall. Lucius frowned slightly. Something wasn’t right. He felt inebriated, but that was ridiculous since he’d only had two drinks. "I’m afraid I must give you a detention. There is no leaving the common rooms after curfew. Come on, I’ll return you to your dorm."

‘ _This is not a good idea,’_ Nalian thought, unaware the same thought was going through his teacher’s mind even as they started down the hall. "You’ve been drinking, Professor."

"Your point?"

"That’s being a bad role model for students." Nalian felt tipsy. Seeing Lucius was doing something to him. He felt almost _giddy_. Nalian couldn't stop himself. There was no way he couldn't not...

"Professor?" He caught his teacher’s arm.

"Morthen?" Lucius arched an eyebrow, turning to face him.

Nalian leaned over and planted his lips on the blonde’s, happily surprised when Lucius didn’t push him away. In fact, the man was doing just the opposite.

After a second of surprise, Lucius’ tongue flicked across his lower lip, seeking entrance. Nalian parted his lips and Lucius’ tongue slipped past, exploring his mouth.

Nalian’s tongue met his, starting a playful battle for dominance. An arm snaked around his waist as he slid his fingers through Lucius’ silky hair. Lucius was pressing up against him, pushing them backwards until Nalian’s back hit a wall.

It felt as though they stayed like that for hours, Nalian wrapping himself around the blond as much as he could without causing them to tumble to the floor, though in retrospect that didn’t sound like such a bad idea.

Lucius pulled back slowly, carefully, making sure their bodies still touched. "That was... Unexpected."

"I’m good at surprising people." Nalian said breathlessly.

"It was- _is_ entirely inappropriate."

"For some reason I don’t think you’re the type to follow every societal rule."

"You should return to your dorm now."

"You could come with me." Was the sly answer.

"As tempting as that is, it isn’t a good idea." Lucius said firmly, fighting off the very strong desire to drag Nalian back to his rooms.

"May we..." Nalian hesitated. "I don’t want this to be the only time."

"I’m not particularly interested in flings." Merlin that was hard to say.

"Good. Neither am I."

"Mr. Morthen..."

"At this point I think it’s okay to call me Nalian."

Lucius sighed, "Nalian, we are teacher and student. Anything between us would interfere with our working relationship."

"But there already is something between us. We might as well make the best of it. And," Nalian forged on, "if things can work out with us... Shouldn’t we at least try?"

"You’re my son’s best friend. You’re my son’s _age_." Lucius pointed out.

"I don’t think Draco would mind, and does age really matter?" Nalian said. "Can we try and see each other?"

Lucius smirked, "we see each other every day, Nalian."

"Ha ha. Very amusing." Nalian rolled his eyes. "I’m taking that for a yes, you know."

"It is a yes." Giving in to temptation, Lucius leaned over and placed a kiss lightly on his lips.

Nalian gave him a brilliant smile.  
  
\---------  



	16. The Morning After and the Day Before

Lucius groaned and rolled over in his bed, carefully pressing the palm of his hand to his face. What the hell happened last night?

He frowned. There seemed to be a weight sitting next to him... "Oh shit."

There was a snort of amusement from above him. "Feeling all right, Luc?"

"Oh gods, what are you doing in my bed?"

"After last night I'd think you'd be a bit kinder to me." Was the innocent reply.

"A bit kinder to _you_..." Lucius growled, slowly sitting up. "God damn it, Severus! You drugged me! _What_ did you put in my drink?"

Severus smirked at him, "it's just a little retribution."

Lucius attempted to turn a glare on his friend. It ended up looking more like a pained wince. "I feel like I have the world's biggest hangover."

"This should help." Severus offered a vial filled with something looking like green sludge.

"Why should I accept anything from you after what you did?"

"Well if you don't want it." Snape shrugged, moving to stand up.

Lucius snatched the vial from his hand. "You're such a bastard."

"And you're not much of a morning person on the best of days." Severus gave a put upon sigh before glancing at his friend, surprised to find the blonde's head buried in his hands. "Luc?"

"It was an aphrodisiac, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Severus chuckled. "Have a good wank last night?"

Lucius lifted his head long enough to glare at his friend, "actually, I had a snog fest with a student." He watched with mild amusement as Severus' smirk vanished.

"What?"

"And to think, it never would have happened if it wasn't for you."

Severus fell back against the headboard. "Fuck."

"No, we didn't do that."

"Not amusing, Lucius."

"I thought it was."

"Which student?"

"I'm not sure you could stomach it."

Severus' eyes slid closed, "oh Merlin. How young were they?"

Lucius started laughing at that. "They were legal, you idiotic prat. He was seventeen, in fact."

"Please tell me he was willing."

"Fuck, Severus. D'you think I'd go after any unwilling student?"

Severus eyed him. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"Because he initiated it."

Severus sat up and glared at his friend, "you couldn't have _stated that **earlier**?_ "

"You brought it upon yourself." Lucius shoved his friend off of the bed. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in the situation I now find myself in!"

"Which would be?"

"Apparently attempting a serious relationship with Nalian."

It was one of the few times Lucius had ever had the pleasure of seeing Severus gape. "How was I supposed to know that would happen!"

Lucius gave him a disbelieving look. " _You're_ the one who drugged me with a _love potion_."

" _LUST_ potion! I don't do," Severus sneered, "love potions."

"Big difference."

"I'll have you know there is quite a big differ-"

"Shut up and get out, Sev." Lucius said. "I'm going to take a shower. We can discuss this more at breakfast."

"Yeah, whatever." Severus grumbled. He gave his friend a curious look, "what are you planning on doing about... _this_?"

"I don't know."

"We could use it to our advantage."

Lucius gave him an annoyed look. "As much as I want to know what exactly Nalian is doing here, I don't care to use him in such a manner."

"Figures." Severus sighed. "Hurry up with the shower, breakfast starts in twenty minutes."

Lucius watched his friend close the bedroom door before heading for his much desired shower, thoughts niggling at his mind. He didn't want to hurt Nalian. As far as Lucius knew, that was an entirely new development. Since when was he preoccupied with hurting someone's feelings? Especially when they were lying about something themselves.

Perhaps there were side effects from that potion? Severus wouldn't do something that stupid. Unless Severus didn't realize there were other side effects? Well, that was a stupid thought in itself. If Severus knew he had thought that...

 _'But I can't deny I feel_ something _for Nalian.'_ Lucius sighed and increased the water temperature.

Thirty minutes later Lucius was comfortably sat at the head table, avoiding the questionably colored kippers and tuning out Severus' rant on a love potion verus a lust potion while occasionally shooting annoyed glances at the Slytherin table.

Ten minutes ago Draco and Nalian arrived per usual with the other seventh year Slytherins surrounding them. Not five minutes after they sat down a redheaded Ravenclaw boy settled in next to Nalian, quietly speaking to him as Pansy and Blaise (the only two faces of the clique Lucius could see) looked on with confusion.  
\-------

Nalian dished up eggs, talking casually with Pansy about their Charms homework while his mind was on a completely different subject.

He couldn't stop thinking about Lucius. Last night had been completely unexpected, though in no way unpleasant, but what had brought it on? Nalian had never lost control over himself like that before. Well, except for that one time when he was five and had seen his first ever muggle balloon... And that one time when he was thirteen and Darian had finally caved and let him start a snake venom laboratory...

Nalian pushed those thoughts aside. This was certainly different from those times.

Did Lucius regret it? Did he even remember it? Because Nalian was fairly sure the man had been drunk or _something_ at the time.

Should he tell Draco? Nalian wasn't planning on yelling it out to the world, but Draco had a right to know, didn't he? At least he did if Lucius was truly interested in pursuing something long term...

"Mr. Morthen? I mean, Nalian?"

Nalian look up, a startled smile crossing his face, "Chris! I forgot you were a student here too. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yeah, actually." Chris Keant squeezed himself between Theo and Nalian. Ignoring, or just not noticing, the disbelieving, and rather threatening, looks Draco was shooting him. He sat staring blankly at Nalian's eggs for a few minutes.

"Chris?" Nalian nudged him gently.

"Huh? Oh, right." The redhead flushed. "I still don't get that last move you were showing us. Er. I mean, I _get_ it, I just can't do it. I was practicing for half the night and-"

"I can help you with that." Nalian interrupted. "In fact Lily asked me to attend the exercises class she holds in the Room of Requirement tonight after dinner. We could head up during dinner and I can show you before class begins."

Chris beamed and threw his arms around Nalian. "That'd be great! See you tonight." He gave a smile to the others at the table before heading back to his friends.

"Nalian?" Pansy asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Pans?"

"'That move', 'I can show you during dinner'?" Pansy gave him an odd look.

"She means," Theo said, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

"James Potter found out I know a little about swordplay, so he recruited me to train some others." Nalian shrugged. "It's no big deal. According to him Dumbledore's okayed it, and I'll be helping out two or three times a week down at the Potters'."

"Where'd you learn _swordplay?_ " Pansy demanded.

"Don't you do enough as it is?" Draco asked with a little exasperation.

"I learned back home with a few friends." Nalian said, ignoring Draco. The blond was always so motherly in the morning.

"Draco?" Blaise muttered. "Why is your father sending us murderous glares?"

Draco glanced behind and sent a smile his father and godfather's way before turning and giving Blaise a confused look. "I have no idea why. He was fine at dinner yesterday. I don't think we did anything between then and now. Did any of you play any pranks yesterday?" He was met with negative shakes of their heads. "Well then it's nothing to do with us. I suggest you ignore it unless you wish to bring his wrath down upon you."

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm suddenly glad I won't be spending my day around the dungeons." Nalian said. "I'm off to the Potters."

"I'll accompany you. Circe knows someone has to make sure you eat more than a mouthful of eggs. Any of you coming?" When the others explained they had plans Draco grabbed a couple bread rolls and spoke softly to Pansy, "I'll meet up with you later, all right?"

Once they were outside the hall, Nalian spoke, "I'm going to tell the Potters."

"You don't seem too thrilled about it." Draco said.

"It's just nerves, and a lot on my mind besides." Nalian said. "You were right. They should hear this from me, not someone else, and with Voldemort, you know, any day now, I just think now is a good time to tell them."

Draco smiled, "You're babbling."

"Shut up." Nalian tugged at a piece of his hair. "While I'm unloading my problems on you, I should probably tell you Lucius' bad mood is most likely my fault."

He received a startled look. "Why?"

"Something happened last night. I don't know how he wants to handle it, and yes, I know I need to talk to him. I will after the class with Lily tonight."

"What happened?"

Nalian shrugged, "at the moment I'm not sure it's my place to tell you. It might end up being nothing anyway."

"Are you talking about a relationship?"

"If he's willing to try. You're sure you don't have a problem with it?"

"Just so long as it doesn't interfere with _my_ relationships with you two."

They walked in silence until they reached Hogwarts' gate.

"Draco?" Nalian said. "Is Pansy all right?"

"She's grieving." Draco said. "Her little sister died four years ago today."

"I see. Tell her I'm sorry for her loss, please?"

"Why don't you come with us instead? You can tell her yourself." Draco suggested.

Nalian gave him a confused look. "Go with you where?"

Draco looked startled, "I forgot, you haven't seen the grave site yet. Really it's more like a memorial site. So many died, and so many bodies were lost over the years. Then, when people either fled the country or fled to Hogwarts, we left many burial sites behind. Someone came up with the idea of making a wall of names, for everyone lost. I believe they got the idea from muggles," Draco smiled wryly.

"I didn't realize there'd be such a site here." Nalian admitted. "Everyone hides their grief so well."

"We've gotten used to death, I suppose." Draco said. "We still grieve, particularly on the day a loved one fell, but we know we have to keep moving on. We're hardly in a position to be able to grieve properly in any case."

"When Voldemort's gone."

"You mean 'if'."

"No, I mean 'when'."

"Optimistic arse."

"I'm realistic, _you_ are pessimistic."

"You're an idiot." Draco said. "Here, eat your roll."  
\-------

Nalian watched with amusement, and a little amazement, at all the activity happening at the Potter residence.

There had to be at least forty people bustling about in the _front_ yard, with another twenty running around in the house.

He had no idea where either Lily or James were. All Nalian was aware of was that they were supposed to be somewhere around the place. The one person he'd been able to pull away from their task said both Potters were working inside.

"First thing's first." Nalian sighed, "the offices." James' office was closer, so Nalian headed in that direction, ducking and dodging people and items the entire way.

James _was_ in his office, poring over an inch-thick sheaf of papers.

"I see I've come at a bad time." Nalian said.

James looked up from his paperwork, "What? No! Hello, Nalian! You're just the person I wanted to see."

"Really? That's good, because I really need to speak with you and Lily-"

"Can it wait?" James asked distractedly. "We're moving things around. Currently the house isn't entirely safe, what with the upcoming batt- ah, in any case I was hoping you would help us move our little library in the basement."

"James," Nalian paused, trying to find a good way of getting across to the bespectacled auror. "There's a matter of some importance we _must_ discuss-"

"Albus sent you?" James gave him a startled look.

"What? Albus? No, he didn't. However it's still-"

"Then it really must wait, Nalian." James gave him an apologetic smile. "We're on a time constraint. Just head downstairs, and gather up some books? Those books can't be shrunken for magical reasons, so it'd be nice if you could make a few trips. Take them to Severus'- Professor Snape's rooms. He'll be storing them for the moment."

"Right." Nalian said. "Downstairs. Books to Snape. Got it." So much for giving them a confession on his true identity. Maybe this was a sign not to tell them yet? In the least Draco couldn't say he didn't try. _'And what about...'_

"James?" Nalian said. "What about my translating? If Snape- Professor Snape has the books?"

James grinned, "You will be working from his rooms. At least it's a lot closer than our place, eh?"

"Right." Nalian said. "I'll just be going then. Lots to do and all that." This was turning into a fantastic day. First being brushed off by James, thus ruining his plan to explain things to him and Lily, then being signed up to help them _move_ of all things, and if that wasn't bad enough discovering he had to work in Snape's personal rooms, unfortunately probably spending a large amount of time around the man. Blowing his cover and meeting up with Derek sounded quite appealing. Spending hours with _Snape_... After what he'd seen Snape doing with Bill. After Snape had seen Nalian seeing what he'd been doing with Bill.

"Hello, Nalian? Come to help us move?" Lily called cheerfully, effectively pulling him from his thoughts.

"Lily!" Nalian said. Perhaps there was hope yet... "I was wondering if I could have a private, _important_ word with yourself and James?"

Lily was already shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Nalian. There's so much to do at the moment. Can't it wait?"

"Actually, it really would be best-"

"Did James mention the books that need moving by someone we can trust?" Lily interrupted. "I added a book you won't be familiar with to the pile. It's for Hermione Granger. If you could just drop it off at her room on one of your trips?"

"...Yes. I just came from speaking with James, and it won't be a problem to drop a book off with Hermione. Lily, when would be a good time to-"

"I'm really not sure, Nalian. Thanks a bunch! Kingsley is waving me over. I'll see you for class tonight." She was off with a quick wave, moving rapidly down the hall towards the tall dark skinned man that was Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Nalian sighed. There was some conspiracy going on. There had to be.

He continued on to the basement room, surprised to find the door swung wide open. The room looked as if a very bad storm had spent the night. Books and papers were all over the floor and tables, packing boxes sitting in strategic places. The only thing that looked untouched was Nalian's writing case, complete with its leather journals filled with notes on the translations, and half a dozen muggle pens and ink refills. A book sat precariously on the edge of his case. Nothing looked packed. If Nalian didn't know any better he'd swear the others left this mess waiting for some unsuspecting fool to come along.

He sighed again and started packing.

Nearly three hours later everything had been put into boxes and sealed away, excluding his case and the book that was still sitting on it; it was the book Lily left for Hermione. Some compilation of essays on folklore, the truth in them, and what possible academic value they held.

Nalian glanced at his watch and winced, he was going to be late meeting Draco and Pansy if he didn't leave. Nalian shrunk both his case and Hermione's book, tucking them away in a hidden pocket of his robe; Hermione's book was to be delivered to her, and Nalian didn't really trust Snape with any of his belongings (even if half of the notes in his journals were in Parseltongue).  
\-------

"I hope I'm not late." Nalian said, coming to a halt in front of Draco. The blond was standing right outside Hogwarts' main doors.

"Pansy isn't here yet. Some tutoring problems with a fourth year Hufflepuff." Draco explained. "How'd things go?"

Nalian noticed with amusement that Draco was looking him over carefully, as if he had been expecting Nalian to come back with wounds. "Things didn't go at all." At the confused look he elaborated, "they didn't have time to talk. They're moving out of the house, and I ended up packing the entire time."

"Why are they moving _now_ of all times?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's because of this upcoming 'thing' with Moldie." Nalian said, throwing up a silencing spell just in case. It wasn't exactly a secluded area of the school. "Their house is so close to the forest, borderline of the wards around Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and I don't think the house's own wards are strong enough to hold off an attack if Voldemort breaches that section."

"They've always been strong enough in the past. Naturally not now though, when He has vamp-" Draco hesitated, "blood suckers on his side."

"Mmm. That's my thinking."

"Do you think it's anything serious? It makes it sound like our side is quite worried about the outcome of things."

Nalian shrugged slightly, "They'd be worried in any circumstance if they're smart. I think this is just a precaution. There are, or rather _were_ , important documents there."

"Are you two ready?" Pansy said, not noticing as Nalian quickly dropped the spell he had set up. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"We're set. How's your student?" Draco smiled.

"Impertinent as ever." Pansy said. "Well! Shouldn't we be on our way?"

"Of course," Draco took Pansy's arm.

"Nalian, you haven't been down here before, have you?" Pansy asked softly as she led them around the castle, taking them down a dirt path Nalian had never noticed before.

"No." Nalian looked around. The path led through a garden walled by hedges. "It's quite beautiful though."

"It is, isn't it?" Pansy sighed. "When someone came up with the idea of building the wall it was my mum who suggested building it in Hogwarts' flower gardens."

They walked around a turn, coming across a pavilion. Nalian gasped at the beauty of it. The entire structure was covered with flowering vines. Pansy didn't pause, leading the two boys into the small building.

Inside it was even more beautiful. The vines didn't hesitate to grow inside as well as out, leaving the wall and ceiling covered with vines a glittering, emerald green. The small white flowers that grew outside the pavilion had all been picked off, in their place where names glowing white, covering every inch of the room.

Pansy moved over to one section of the wall, her fingers gently tracing over a name.

Draco caught Nalian's hand and followed her over, giving her a small hug while nudging Nalian.

Nalian shifted uncomfortably. "Er. Pansy..." He wasn't used to these situations. What was he supposed to say? "I-I'm sorry for your loss. No one should have to go through that."

Pansy sniffled slightly, raising a handkerchief quickly to her face. "No, they shouldn't. She was my life, you know? I'd have done anything for Mari."

Nalian hesitated for a split second before moving to Pansy's side and sliding an arm around her waist. She sniffled again before burying her face in his shoulder. He shot Draco a startled look as he hugged her closer, pulling Draco along with her.

"It'll be all right, Pans." Draco promised in a whisper.  
\-------

Nalian didn't know whether to cheer or curse when Snape answered his door on the first knock. He decided to just frown sullenly as Snape glared at him.

"What do you want, Morthen?" Snape finally asked.

Nalian nodded his head at the two boxes in his arms, "The Potters asked me to deliver these to you. They're the books with the more delicate material."

Snape gave a put upon sigh as he moved aside to let Nalian through the door. "Put them in the room across from this one."

Nalian did as he was told, entering the second room to find a well-lit study. Bookcases filled to the brim with books lined every wall. He was surprised to note the thick carpet that covered the floor instead of the usual dungeon flagstones. A sturdy, dark oak desk sat across from a lit fireplace, a glass of red wine sitting atop it. Snape must have been reading when Nalian arrived.

"Put them by the far wall." Snape ordered.

"Yes, sir." Nalian said. "I will be working here then?"

"What?"

"James didn't mention it to you?" He frowned. "I'm to continue working here, he told me. I'm translating a few books."

"The Parseltongue books."

"Yes."

"Who would've thought you're good for something." Snape muttered. A little louder he said, "when do you usually come around?"

"Friday and Saturday nights." Nalian said, ignoring the jibe.

"Using your weekend for work? I'm surprised."

"I'd rather be doing something useful is all. So, are those good times to come around?"

"It can be arranged, starting next week. Don't bother coming around tonight, Morthen, I'll be busy elsewhere."

"I've already got a lesson with Lily tonight in any case." Nalian said.

"Fine. If that is all..?"

"Good day, Professor. See you in class." Nalian paused near the door. "Sir?"

" _What_ , Morthen?"

"I'm sorry about the other night, sir." Before Snape could say anything, in all likelihood start yelling, Nalian shot out the door.  
\-------

"Hi, Terry. Is Hermione in?"

"Sorry, Nalian. She's working in some extracurricular class at the moment. Is there something I can pass on to her?" Terry asked.

"I just have a book to drop off for her. Something Lily Potter wanted her to have." Nalian said.

"Oh, that's no problem!" Terry laughed. "Come on in. You can just leave it on her desk. It's the one on the left. I'll be back in a moment. I have to grab a couple books; running late for a class myself."

"All right. Thanks." He set the book right in front of the chair, in one of the few clear places on the desk; the rest of the desk was loaded with books. _'Really, how does the girl find time to read so much? Actually, a few of them do look interesting...'_ Nalian idly picked up a thick tome. Hermione was reading up on a lot of folklore if the title was anything to go by. It was entitled _Legends of the Ages: Facts or Fiction? Unabridged_.

Nalian snorted. Only Hermione would find a folklore book so thick. He casually flipped through the pages, curiously opening to one of the book-marked places.

" _'The Raven Star,'_ " Nalian read. His eyes scanned over the story before landing on a particular passage.

_The raven born of the stag and the lily,  
borne from the forest dwellers,  
shall bring the darkness into light  
as a star has never before.  
And Nalian will fly from the stars,  
render its enemy broken,  
and bring forth a new era._

_'What is that doing in there! How did_ humans _discover our prophecy? No one outside of our race knows about it!'_ Nalian thought. It didn't seem to be _well_ known at least. That was something. They seemed to regard it as a simple fairy tale. Did Hermione view it as such? Surely she didn't find merit in the story? Hermione wasn't one for prophecies and Seers.

Nalian knew all about the prophecy. Every elven child did. It was one of the most famous prophecies of their time. Partly because the Seer who prophesied it had never given a false prophecy, partly because the raven constellation Nalian was said to have been the first elf, the first and greatest leader of their people. It was said when she suffered a mortal wound and died in battle she transformed into a raven and flew into the sky, so that she could always watch over her people.

Nalian himself in particular knew everything there was to know about the prophecy; all the translations and theories on what it meant- because he was named after the group of stars. When Darian had brought him home no one knew what to think. No one had ever named their child after their first leader before. Was it sacrilege or a divine sign? Was this human boy a curse or a blessing? Was he just another being or could he be the reincarnation of the First?

Nalian always thought the reincarnation idea was hysterical. Him? The _First_? He was just himself.

Any way any elf looked at it though, Nalian was _something_. He was a hero in the making, he was destined for greatness, he would bring about change, he was the downfall of the elven race. Half his people loved him, the other half was out to kill him.

To be fair, not all of them were out to kill him because of his name. Some just wanted to kill him because Darian was his father.

Nalian shook himself out of the reverie he'd fallen into. He carefully put the book back exactly where he'd found it. Was the book nothing to worry over? Or would wizards consider it seriously if they knew about it? This news was something to relate to Darian, when things around Hogwarts settled down.

"Sorry I took so long. Was there anything you wanted me to tell Hermione?" Terry arrived back from his room.

"Just tell her I left the book from Lily on her desk, and that I said 'hi'." Nalian said. "I have to be running. I'm on a rather tight schedule myself. Thanks a lot, Terry."

"No problem. See ya, Nalian."  
\-------

Nalian sighed with relief as he left Snape's for the last time that night, hopefully for the last time that week. He'd just finished delivering the last of the Potters' books to the impatiently waiting man.

He was starving. _'That's what I get for doing a day's worth of manual labor and eating only one meal.'_ He thought before the voice that sounded too much like Geno chipped in, _'That's what you get for letting the Potters sucker you into packing for them.'_ The voice sounded far too reprimanding. Nalian gave the voice a mental shove.

"Pity I don't have time to grab some food from the kitchens." Nalian sighed, glancing at his watch. He was already twenty minutes late for his meeting with Chris.

"I don't see why you can't just head down to dinner. There's still forty minutes left to eat."

Nalian spun around, "Luc- Profess- um. Hello!"

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "If I could have a word, Mr. Morthen."

"Actually I'm rather late meeting Chris-" Nalian trailed off at the look Lucius was giving him. "Now is good though."

"Good." Lucius turned, heading in the direction of his rooms. Nalian bit back a sigh. Slytherins.

Soon they reached a portrait of two characters, twins fighting over something in a book that sat on their desk.

"Light bringer." Lucius snapped at them.

 _'Someone's upset.'_ Nalian thought. _'And it's apparently about me. What did_ I _do? Maybe he regrets what happened...'_

"Why are you meeting Mr. Keant during dinner?" Lucius demanded as soon as the portrait swung shut.

Nalian blinked, frowning in confusion. "He's my student." At the disbelieving look he was receiving he rolled his eyes. "In swordplay. James Potter recruited me as a teacher the other day. On why I'm meeting Chris now, he's having some trouble with one of the moves."

"Yes, and that explains why he was hugging you at breakfast." Lucius said drolly.

"I'm hardly at fault for-"

Lucius backed him up against the door slowly. "I'm not the type to share, Nalian."

"I'm not seeing Chris." Nalian sighed. "Well, I'm _seeing_ him, but I'm not dating him. And that sounded much better in my head." He would've rubbed his face in frustration if he had the space to do it. "I'm just helping him out with sword fighting."

Lucius lowered his head and bit at Nalian's ear. "Don't 'see' him anymore."

"You're very possessive, aren't you?" Nalian's breath hitched as Lucius kissed down his neck.

"Very." He bit at the junction between neck and shoulder.

"Oh, that's good!" Nalian gasped. "I like possessive."

"Good." Lucius hummed.

Nalian twined his fingers into Lucius' hair, gently tugging the man's mouth to where it _should_ be, dropping a kiss onto his lips. Arms slid around his waist as the kiss deepened.

"I thought you wanted to break things off." Nalian finally admitted breathlessly a few minutes later.

"Why would you think that?" Lucius' mouth had returned to trailing kisses across his neck and collarbone, the hot puffs of breath as he spoke sending shivers down Nalian's spine.

"You seemed angry about something all day." Nalian pointed out. "And the other night you seemed, I don't know, less reserved?"

Lucius pulled back to look at him. "Very observant."

"I- what?" Nalian frowned. "How is that observant exactly?"

The blond chuckled and led Nalian to the couch next to the fireplace. "Care for something to drink?"

"You're purposely making me late." Nalian accused, glancing at his watch. "Not that it matters. I'll never get there in time now. I'll have some sherry if you have it."

"I shouldn't be giving alcohol to minors." Lucius sighed, handing a glass over as he sat down.

"I've been drinking alcohol since I was a toddler." Nalian retorted.

"Of course you were." Lucius said. "That doesn't mean I should encoura-"

Nalian cut him off with a deep kiss, settling himself onto Lucius' lap. "I could get used to this. Now tell me about this "very observant" comment."

Lucius smiled, "Severus drugged me the other night, with a lust potion of all things."

" _Drugged_ you? With a lust potion..." That actually made a lot of sense, come to think of it. It explained why the entire situation had been irresistible, for both of them. The lust potion caused the attraction already between them to grow exponentially. " _Why_ would he do that?"

"I did something that upset him." Lucius gave him an amused look, "he blames me for being walked in on with Bill."

Nalian paled, "he told you about that?"

"Yelled about it quite a bit in fact."

"If he drugged _you_ , what's he going to do to _me_?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. He knows better than to permanently harm a student."

"You say 'permanently'."

"You might expect some temporary retribution."

"You're such a comfort, Lucius, really." He rolled his eyes.

Lucius laughed, "I try."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

Lucius eyed him, "I've been meaning to ask, red isn't your natural hair color, is it?"

"What makes you think that?" Nalian asked, hiding his shock.

"It doesn't suit you."

Nalian snorted, "thanks." He eyed Lucius. "It isn't my natural color, no."

Lucius smirked, "I'm never wrong." He tugged on a strand of the red hair. "What color is it supposed to be?"

Nalian hesitated. "Black."

"Why do you keep it red?" Lucius asked curiously. He couldn't help but wonder how much Nalian would reveal.

"Did it occur to you that I might like it red?"

"I don't believe you." Lucius chuckled.

"Mood killer." Nalian muttered, sliding off his lap. "I have my reasons, which I'm not ready to talk about. Dumbledore knows however, if you're worried I'm here to cause harm to others."

"Why would I think something like that?"

"You're a Slytherin?" Nalian chuckled. "And you hang out with Severus Snape, who I'm pretty sure plots ways to kill me on a regular basis."

"I wouldn't go that far." Lucius objected. "He doesn't find you that irritating yet."

"My mistake." Nalian smiled. "I have to go. I'm already running late for class with Lily."

"If you must." Lucius frowned, "I suppose Chris will be there."

"You're so cute when you're jealous." Nalian teased.

Lucius pulled him close for a kiss. "I'm not jealous, I'm possessive. There's a very significant difference."

"Duly noted."

"Good. How about an early dinner tomorrow? We can eat here."

Nalian smiled, "Sounds perfect. I'll come around five?"

"All right. Now go, you said you were late."

Nalian gave him a look, "and whose fault is that?"

"You could have left at any time."

"Right. Silly me." Nalian leaned in for a last kiss. "Until tomorrow then."  
\-------

"Sorry I couldn't make it. I had a few unexpected holdups." Nalian smiled apologetically, sitting down next to Chris as Lily talked to a few third years. "Do you mind if we work on that tomorrow? We could do it at half past ten tomorrow morning?"

"It's no problem. I was really late myself." Chris admitted. "I've got a class at half past ten. What about right after breakfast?"

"No, I have a class then. I also have one right after lunch before you ask."

Chris grinned, "me too. And after _that_ class?"

"My time to catch up with any homework." Nalian admitted.

"And I'll be busy until dinner."

"I have a class after dinner."

Chris snorted, "this is impossible."

"How about _before_ breakfast? It's a bit early for most, but that's when I do my daily exercises. You can join me if you can bring yourself to get up early enough."

"What time?"

"I start at five o'clock, but coming around six or seven is good too."

"You work out for three hours every day?" Chris stared at him.

"Two and a half, if I'm lucky." Nalian said. "I have to get a shower in and still make it to breakfast on time or Draco starts harassing me about not eating enough. Really, do I look _that_ thin?"

"I don't know," Chris said, looking him over critically, "I'd say you look more willowy than thin."

Nalian felt taken aback, but before he could say anything Lily called the class to attention.

"All right, class!" Lily called, "It's time to start. Nalian, if you'd come to the front? Nalian is my assistant today, everyone."  
\-------

"I don't know what he's thinking." Severus ranted.

"It's absurd." Was the mild agreement.

"It's _insane_." Severus growled.

"Madness." Severus missed the rolled eyes.

Severus paced in front of his fireplace. "We don't know anything about Morthen and Lucius goes and _dates_ him!"

"Wouldn't that help you learn more about Nalian?" Bill responded reasonably.

"He says he doesn't want to use the relationship as a basis for spying." Severus sneered.

"That's nice."

" _Nice?_ "

"Would _you_ like me dating you just to spy on you?" Bill said. "Besides maybe Lucius cares about Nalian."

"He doesn't even know him."

"Isn't that the whole point of dating?" Bill laughed.

"Morthen is lying about who he is, and undoubtedly about why he's here." Severus grumbled. "It's bad enough he's enraptured my little snakes, but now he's influencing Lucius too."

"I dare you to say that to Lucius' face." Bill pulled himself up from his sprawled position across the couch. "Lucius can take care of himself you know."

"He's knowingly dating some sort of _spy_."

"We don't know Nalian's a spy." Bill said. "Dumbledore trusts him in any case, and while you may not think that counts for a lot, you trust him on some level too."

Severus turned his glare on the redhead, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that if you really thought Nalian was a serious threat he would've mysteriously died or disappeared months ago."

"Do you really think I'd kill him and cause a mass panic in the school?" Snape sneered.

"Yes. Except you would have thought of some clever way to make it look like an accident."

"You have no idea what you're going on about."

"You're mistaking me for yourself." Bill smiled, catching Severus' hand and pulling the man down next to him. "You better use these last minutes wisely, or I'll be staying in my rooms tonight, and you won't be joining me."

"I suppose I have been rather neglectful tonight." Severus admitted, planting a soft kiss on Bill's fingertips. "What are you off to do tonight?"

"Charlie's enlisted me to help move his menagerie." Bill said. "I'm not exactly sure where he thinks we can move them, but he probably has some plan up his sleeve."

"So you two think Voldemort will breach the wards as well?"

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling." Bill sighed, laying his head on Severus' shoulder. "If, or rather when there's fighting... You better come out of it alive."

"Only if you do the same." Severus smiled against Bill's hair.

"It's a deal." Bill placed a kiss on his lover's nose. "I better be going, Charlie's probably waiting already."

"Does this mean you'll be coming back to my rooms tonight?" Severus asked with amusement.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Bill winked.  
\-------

Nalian rolled across his bed, automatically reaching for the dagger under his pillow as he went.

"I hardly think that's necessary, little Slytherin."

Nalian groaned, "baron. It's in the middle of the night. What do you want?"

"I came by for a biscuit." The baron said dryly. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Nalian sat up, "So soon?"

"Yes. Voldemort's at our backdoor, proverbially speaking."

"Fuck."

"Indeed."

"D'you think he'll attack now?"

"I think he doesn't expect us to know he's there and will take anywhere from a few hours to a few days to prepare." The baron said thoughtfully from where he sat floating a few inches above Nalian's bed sheets.

"That's something at least." Nalian muttered. "No sign of my friends?"

"None yet."

"Right. Thanks, Baron." Nalian rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He watched as the ghost drifted out of the room, heading back towards the edge of the forest.

Finally Nalian pulled himself out of bed, heading to Draco's four-poster.

What was he going to do now? Derek wasn't supposed to arrive until the fifteenth; a whole twenty-four hours away. Nalian had to have a way to stop the rogue vampires if they got onto Hogwarts' grounds. Or prevent them from getting on the grounds in the first place.

"Draco," Nalian whispered softly one he'd made sure they had complete privacy. "Draco, wake up."

"Hmghf." Draco groaned.

"Come on, Draco." Nalian shook his shoulder.

"You're making a rather nasty habit of getting me up at godforsaken hours." Draco grumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"I need your help, Draco. I need to plan. Voldemort's here."  
\---------


	17. A Little Preoccupied

“Nalian?” Chris sighed. He’d been trying to get the Slytherin’s attention for the past five minutes, but Nalian was completely zoned out. They only started practicing fifteen minutes ago. “Anyone home in there?” Chris moved to knock on Nalian’s forehead and before he knew what was happening he was lying on the floor with Nalian’s hand at his throat.

“Chris?” Nalian looked surprised. “Sorry. You shouldn’t startle me. I react on instinct really.”

Chris gave him a bemused smile, “I thought you knew what I was doing. After all you are supposed to be teaching me here.”

“Again, I’m sorry.” Nalian said. “I’m just a little distracted. A lot on my mind.”

“You seemed a little preoccupied during class last night too.” Chris admitted. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“What? Oh. It’s...” Nalian sighed, “it’s about my boyfriend.” It was a lie, though he could argue he did have some trust issues to work out with Lucius.

“You- you have a boyfriend?” Chris swallowed. “But everyone around Hogwarts says you’re single!”

“Yep, a boyfriend. It’s a fairly new relationship.” Nalian grinned. “I didn’t know Hogwarts took such an interest in my love life.”

“Don’t you know?” Chris smiled. Nalian noticed he looked somewhat relieved. “Practically all the girls and half the guys think you’re a catch.”

Nalian gave him an incredulous look. “Me? I know I’m damn hot, but next to, say, Draco, or Professor Charlie, or that sixth year Hufflepuff Angelo?”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. So, who’s the lucky guy? You’re not that serious then?” Chris tried his best to put as much innocence into the questions as he could.

Nalian arched an eyebrow quizzically. “We haven’t really discussed making our relationship public and I’d rather speak with him first about telling people. We’re pretty serious already though. We’ve had this...thing...between us going on all year.”

“Oh. That’s nice.”

“Shall we get back to work? I promise to pay attention this time.” Nalian smiled teasingly.

“Really, if this isn’t a good time we can practice more later. I think I’ve got the move down now anyway, just need to practice it a little.” Chris forced out a smile. “I bet I can get a few friends to be practice dummies.”

Nalian snorted. “Sure. Lure them in with the promise of candy. Come to me if you have any problems, okay?”

Chris gave him a fleeting smile. “All right. See you later, Nalian.”

He watched as Chris grabbed up his bag and slipped out of the room. “How strange.” It wasn’t really though, if Nalian admitted it to himself. _‘He has a crush on me. Damn Lucius for being right.’_

Chris just wasn’t his type, and they were too different. Chris Keant was too innocent, even considering the war. Students were amazingly sheltered from the goings-on of the war beyond the school wards. Nalian suspected Chris’ view of good and evil, right and wrong, was very clear cut. He would be appalled by Nalian’s life.

Not to mention Nalian had a penchant for older men.

\- - - - - - -

Unable to settle down into his normal routine, Nalian headed outside, thinking perhaps a scenic lap or two around the lake would help him focus his thoughts.

Things weren’t supposed to fall apart like they had. Nalian wasn’t supposed to be at Hogwarts scrambling for ideas on how to protect the castle. He wasn’t supposed to get involved. But being involved felt so right -- and Nalian felt that _that_ was entirely wrong.

He slowed his pace down to a quick walk as he caught sight of Charlie and Bill Weasley wrestling with a Thestral near the groundskeeper’s cabin, trying to distract himself from his thoughts. Charlie spotted him.

“Oi, Morthen! Come over here, would you? We could use a bit of help!”

Nalian shrugged and altered his course. “What could I possibly help you gents with?” He inquired when he was close enough to be heard without having to shout.

“Honeypot got spooked by a loose runespoor. If you’d be so kind as to get the snake out of sight she should calm down.” Bill groaned, nearly getting hauled off his feet as the thestral made another bid for freedom.

Stupid creatures. A soft hissing registered to Nalian’s right. After all that effort to get out of our cages. He looked over to find the runespoor cornered between a wooden crate and Hagrid’s hut.

Come with me. Nalian suggested mildly. I’ll put you somewhere far away from such crazy beasts.

The three heads eyed him with interest. You will put us back in our cage, where you humans feed us nothing but tasteless, dead mice while you poke and prod at us.

I assure you I have no desire to keep you captive, but at the moment staying with your brethren is the safest place for you. The forest is dangerous even for serpents these days, Nalian said.

“Mr. Morthen, if you could hurry up.” Charlie croaked out.

All three heads turned to eye the forest with what Nalian could only call trepidation before the planner commented, We will go with you, snake-speaker, until this matter of the forest is resolved.

Quite sensible. Nalian smiled as the orange and black creature wrapped itself around his arm. It is odd. I feel as if I should remember something about you. He looked at them with a curious frown.

Possibly that we are poisonous, so you best do as we say. One head snipped severely.

Or possibly that you bicker continuously. Nalian neatly avoided the snapping jaws of the poisonous head, mind lost to the past as he thought about the first time he had to deal with the argumentative serpents. Then he stopped walking.

“Morthen? What’s wrong? Fuck, it didn’t bite you did it? I saw it snap--” Charlie strained at the thick rope looped around the thestral’s neck.

“What-- no, it didn’t. I’m fine. Sorry. I’ll just, just go put this little one away, shall I?” Nalian hurried away.

That is it. That is _it_. Isn’t it? Nalian hissed. ‘ _Why didn’t I think of it sooner? Is it possible?’_ He hurried back towards the castle, forgetting about the runespoor wrapped around his wrist.

Nalian slowed his pace as he entered the Great Hall, moving more sedately; it was just the time when everyone headed for breakfast and he wasn’t keen on drawing attention to himself. He searched for the silvery blond head that always stood out at the Slytherin table and wasn’t disappointed as he spotted Draco sitting squeezed between Theo and Pansy.

“Shove over.” Nalian said cheerfully to Theo as he reached the table. “I need to have a word with Draco about our Transfiguration homework.”

Theo gave an irritated grunt before pointedly giving a sleepy glare around the table. There wasn’t an inch of space on the bench within two meters to sit on.

“Fine, fine. Draco will just need to finish breakfast early.” So saying, Nalian snagged Draco’s arm and dragged him from the table. Draco gave an incoherent mumble. “What’s with you? You’re normally such a cheerful prat in the morning.”

“We’ve been wondering that same thing.” Pansy frowned. “If you can weasel out of him the reason why he’s half dead to the world...”

“I’ll be sure to let you know.” Nalian assured her even as he pulled Draco towards the door.

"It's your fault I'm slouching around -- a Malfoy! Slouching in public! _All your fault._ \-- after our early morning. You better have good news." Draco rubbed at his face. "Exhaustion can't be good for these situations, can it?"

Nalian pulled his friend up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. "No, it really isn't good. I don't have news so much as an idea, and whether it is good or bad depends on your perspective."

Draco didn't even think as he pushed Nalian toward the first door along the passage. They found themselves in a closet. "So, what is it then?"

Nalian put up the privacy spell, thinking he was getting far too used to using it. "Wards." He waited for Draco's enthusiasm.

"...what?"

Nalian sighed. " _Hogwarts' wards._ "

"That's it?" Draco asked. Disbelief laced his voice.

"What do you mean 'that's it'!"

"A first year could come up with something better than that!"

"Oh, right, of course. Why don't we go ask some eleven-year-old if they could please come up with a better plan than modifying the wards to keep vampires from the grounds." Nalian scoffed.

"No one can modify the wards, Nalian." Draco said patiently before stifling a yawn. "Only strengthen them."

"I am of the belief that it is a simple matter of not knowing how to alter the wards. Ignorance is a poor excuse for writing the option off." Nalian smiled encouragingly. "I am sure we could manage something."

Draco frowned, "'Something,' you say. Do you even know how to add to wards?"

"Of course, or I wouldn't suggest it."

"...and do you know how to modify wards like Hogwarts'?" Draco asked.

"Vaguely." Nalian's smile faltered. "In theory. One might say I haven't had extensive practice in the area."

"Nalian!"

"Well, what else can you think of?" Nalian asked. After a long pause where Draco didn't say anything at all, Nalian continued, "Do you know where the ward room is?"

"What if I didn't?" Draco said.

"Oh, good, you do. There's one less concern about the plan." Nalian said. "Show me, please?"

"You're going to have to convince me more." Draco muttered.

"Draco, I am not sure we have any other choice. Yes, I can kick a single vampire's ass, but not fifty, and I'm not sure how proficient anyone else is at it either. I doubt we could win in a face-to-face fight." Nalian said quietly. "Let me at least see the wards."

"They're protected." Draco protested.

"Naturally." Nalian said. "Is nothing ever simple with you wizards?"

"You're one to talk." Draco opened the door. "Around lunchtime?"

"How about now?" Nalian said, stepping out after Draco. "Oh, Chris! Shouldn't you be finishing breakfast?"

Chris stared at them, "I... Oh well, I had an early breakfast. Were you two in a closet?"

"Snogging." Draco snapped. "Why?" Nalian choked back a laugh as Chris' eyes widened.

"I have to go now!" He blurted, turning on his heel and dashing back down the way he came.

"What was that about?" Draco muttered.

"You look positively snogged, and I told him I was seeing someone." Nalian said.

Draco shot him a startled look, "Why would you tell him something like that?"

"It came up."

"He thinks we're shagging now?"

"Probably."

"You realize it's going to be all over school within the hour." Draco told him.

Nalian shrugged. "What do I care? So long as it's not a rumor about something substantial."

"Father will care." Draco said.

"I'd say he's a more reasonable man than that. Er..." Nalian trailed off. "I'll explain things to him when I meet him for dinner tonight."

"A date?" Draco smirked sleepily. "I'd bait you, but my mind's gone blank. Let's get this over with." He led the way down the hall. "The location in question is the lowest point I know in Hogwarts, and sort of...centered."

"It usually is the very center spot, or the closest the builders can get." Nalian agreed as he caught up with Draco. They walked in silence, neither of them overly eager to discuss the situation they were in anymore -- they'd chewed over it all night until Nalian left to meet Chris -- or were even wanting to talk about anything.

Thoughts weighed on both of their minds like a ton of bricks. It didn't help that both of them were tired.

Draco came to a stop in front of what Nalian viewed as just another door.

"This is it." Draco said finally when Nalian didn't speak.

"I don't think the door is even warded." Nalian commented thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

Draco blinked owlishly. "I think we've already passed the protections." He admitted. At Nalian's disbelieving look Draco scowled. "I haven't been here since I was thirteen! It was all very boring, all right? I remember father explaining something about an "unfindable" curse on the room."

"I suppose that is like the unplottable spell?" Nalian asked.

"With a few essential differences. The unfindable curse is meant for smaller items, rooms and the like, or anything smaller..." Draco trailed off. "We weren't supposed to be able to find it."

"But we did?"

"This is definitely it."

Nalian frowned, "You're sure?"

"Of course."

"You're quite sure of yourself for someone who just said we shouldn't have found it. It looks so _plain._ " Nalian said.

"You were expecting a door of solid gold perhaps?" Draco smirked.

Nalian looked away. "Never mind that. The door doesn't appear to be charmed at all. Shall we try to go in?"

"There's no need for it to be, I thought. Only the headmaster and Heads of Houses are supposed to be able to locate it!" Draco said as he stepped forward with Nalian.

Nalian rested his hand on the handle, took a deep breath, and turned the knob. A little push caused the door to swing open.

"This is absurd." Draco muttered.

"Agreed! This is far too easy." He stepped in hesitantly. Nothing happened, and Nalian sighed out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He admitted to himself he'd been expecting traps to spring on him. "I think I may be too paranoid." He said finally when Draco stepped beside him.

"Don't say that!" Draco hissed. "It's bad luck!"

Nalian gave him a look, "And you're worse than I am." He looked around the room. It was completely bare of furnishings or decoration, but in the exact center of the room a thick, stone pedestal rose right out of the floor. Nothing sat on top of it.

"I never understood why it wasn't made out of something, I don't know...magnificent." Draco said quietly. His voice seemed to bounce off the walls.

"I'd say that's pretty magnificent." Nalian objected. He felt oddly mesmerized by the column. "It's made of the very materials it protects: stone and magic."

Draco gave him a startled look. "Are you all right? Your voice sounds...dreamy."

"I think I know why there aren't any more protections." Nalian forcefully tore his gaze from the pedestal to look at Draco. "It's captivating. I could sit here for eternity staring at it."

Draco gave him a bizarre look. "It's a stack of stones."

"It's magic." Nalian corrected, trying not to look back at it. "You don't see it?"

"See what?"

"The four twined ropes of power soaked into the pedestal." Nalian said. "Why four? The four directions? The elements..?"

"The founders?" Draco was looking at the room's centerpiece once more. "I still don't see anything but a pile of stones. Ropes, huh?"

"Give me your hand." Draco did without question. Nalian murmured an enchantment, knowing it worked when Draco gasped. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah." Nalian moved closer, staring once more, but this time with a purpose. He circled around the school's wards, studying them closely, forcing himself to remain alert. "You're right, the four ropes must signify the founders. They're all from different people; very powerful people."

"Can we do anything?" Draco asked absently, his gaze fixed on the sight before him.

Nalian took no notice, caught up in his own thoughts as he considered the issue of the wards. "I don't see an easy way of changing them." He admitted slowly. "But..."

"Hmm?" Draco stepped closer to the pedestal. "But I can do something."

"It's not practical." Nalian shook his head. "I am not sure it is a wise idea."

"You said yourself, what other choices do we have?" Draco rested his palm against the side of the pillar. "This is incredible." He breathed. "Have you seen anything like it?"

Draco's head snapped up as Nalian jerked his hand away. "Hey-- What are you doing?!"

"You're spellbound!" He accused. Nalian felt adrenaline pound through his body from the sudden burst of fear. "What was I thinking, coming here? We should leave immediately."

"We can't." Draco said.

"Yes, we can." Nalian snapped right back. "You're not right--"

"We have to do something!" His yell silenced them both.

Why are the humans yelling? They both heard the hiss in the quiet. Their eyes traveled toward the sound: Nalian's sleeve.

Pardon? Nalian spoke to the foreign serpent hidden beneath his robes. What are you... "Oh."

"Oh?" Draco muttered, stepping away uneasily as a runespoor dropped into view, curling around Nalian's hand and fingers.

"'Oh, I forgot I was carrying a runespoor with me.'" Nalian translated.

"How could you forget--"

Nalian shrugged. "I had a brainstorm and hurried off in a rush."

Why did you argue? One head asked again. Nalian translated.

"Because we're disagreeing!" Draco said testily. "And I would like to get back to the very important matter at hand!"

It is about the Dark One. The cynic spoke.

Nalian rolled his eyes, Hardly a difficult guess. Isn't every important matter about the Dark One these days?

We don't know any other days. The dreamer informed him. But someday...

"Nalian," Draco said sharply. "What is it that we can do? You know we don't have time to sit around--"

"Pursuing this option is not worth the potential cost, Draco." Nalian said, his voice laced with the seriousness of his concerns.

Draco ignored the tone, "For you it is."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Nalian heard a sigh below them. They argue again. One head muttered. He and Draco both ignored the hiss.

"You can leave." Draco said coldly. " _You will_ leave, but this is my home, my world, and I will do what I have to do to protect it."

Nalian took a step back in his startlement, "I..." He sighed, "All right, a fair enough statement. This isn't my home. But you need me to go along with this, Draco. The both of us could easily die, and I'm not sure I'm willing to risk that."

"...Nalian?"

Draco's mild tone wasn't at all comforting to him. "What?"

"Couldn't we just as easily die out there?" He waved vaguely in the direction of the door.

Nalian's gaze slid to the doorway and back. "What's your point?" He knew it was an irrational question; he really only said it to see how Draco would react. It was worth it.

Draco's eyes bulged and his mouth snapped open and closed several times. He gestured something Nalian could only define as disbelief. "What?" His voice was hoarse.

Nalian coughed and tried to hide his grin. "Just joking."

If anything, that seemed to irritate Draco more. "Just." He turned and stalked a full circle around the room. Pausing in front of Nalian, he made as if to speak before turning suddenly and going around the room once more.

"...Draco?"

"I can't talk to you right now."

"Draco..."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO!" Draco shouted, glaring at him from across the room.

Nalian stared at him for several long minutes and sighed, "We could possibly booster the wards."

Draco's visage softened, his body easing from its tense position as if some invisible string had just been cut. "Booster them?"

"Yes. Give them extra magic to feed off of temporarily. It's a wee bit different than strengthening them."

Draco nodded slowly, "Because the booster is temporary, while strengthening them lasts longer."

"Right. It's an 'hours' versus 'months' difference." Nalian said. "People can strengthen the wards and walk away and the wards have got power to go on for ages, though it wouldn't be as strong as a booster."

"How would a boost work?" Draco asked. "I don't believe I've ever seen such a thing done before."

"Oh, I'm sure you have," Nalian said. "On a smaller scale. A boost would be supplied by another magical item as opposed to a person, and as soon as the wards drain the magic out, the power surge in the wards is done and they'd be back to what they were before."

Draco thought about the new information for a few minutes. "Wouldn't that type of spell need someone to maintain it until it's finished draining whatever magical object?"

"That's the dangerous part." Nalian said, staring at Draco. "One of us would have to remain locked in the spell until the item is drained of power. It would take hours. Either of us would risk getting caught up and letting the wards drain our own magic."

"Simple." Draco said. "You can watch over me while I'm working."

" _What_? I think it should be the other way around!" Nalian said flatly.

"Why?"

"Damn it, Draco, it's dangerous. How many times must I tell you that?"

Draco glared right back, "I can handle it. If either of us should do it, it's me. You should be my watchout. You know what to watch out _for._ I don't! And if we-- Oh."

"Oh what?" Nalian scowled.

"I see the flaw in the plan." Draco said. "If the extra power only lasts while we're performing the spell, the vampires would have to attack in that same time frame. If we're off by even a second in either the beginning or the end--"

"--the vampires could make it through, yes. But if it could hold out until Derek arrives..." Nalian trailed off.

"It's our only option. I have to do it."

"Here you are again, insisting _you_ do it." Nalian said.

"You can't." Draco stared at him. "You need to be free to help out the others in the attack. You're the only one in the entire school who has actual experience fighting full-fledged vampires."

"Draco, you can't do it! You're spellbound!"

"What in the gods' names are you talking about?" Draco snapped.

Nalian shook his head, "The wards are pulling you in. You feel an intense need to somehow mess with them! Perhaps by starting a spell involving them? And if you do you will be compelled to feed the wards your magic, and you will die. Draco, it is a defense mechanism! That's why there are so few protections on this room!"

Draco shook his head this time, "It doesn't matter."

"The wards are making you say that."

"Maybe in part. I don't really believe what you're saying. It still wouldn't matter, because this has to be done and you can't do it. What should we do, go ask one of the teachers? Or even better, an auror?"

Nalian scowled, "They'd have us locked up in a room somewhere before we could say the words 'enemy spies.'" It irked him that Draco had a valid point. He couldn't lose Draco just because the bastard had a valid point.

"This way we can do this and you will still be free to help out in the fight," Draco said quietly. "You'll be needed if Voldemort attacks before your friends arrive, and you know it."

Nalian gave him a look. "One: I can't stop them on my own. Two: I won't leave you alone here. Three: We may not even be able to time this right."

"We have to try. I can do this, Nalian, but you have to trust me. Can you?"

Nalian glared, "That's unfair."

Draco continued to stare.

"Of course I trust you." After a few more minutes Nalian gave in, "Fine, yes, I can trust you with this. But we're going to plan very carefully." He undid the top few buttons of his robes, revealing a wrinkled T-shirt underneath. He ignored Draco's disbelieving mutter about Lucius seeing him dressed so appallingly and felt inside a carefully hidden inner pocket, rummaging around for the thing he knew he'd stored there. Not finding what he was looking for, he dug a little deeper, arm sinking almost to his elbow.

"Nalian, what are you doing?" Draco was staring once more, but now it was out of bewilderment more than anything.

"Looking for something--"

"Obviously."

Nalian glared. "--to boost the wards with."

"Oh." Draco paused before saying, "In your robes?"

"I always carry a few odds and ends I feel I may end up needing." Nalian explained. "Ah. Here it is." He lifted his hand out, clutching a small, round object. When he opened his palm to show Draco, he revealed a brown misshapen stone only slightly larger than an egg.

"That is an incredibly powerful magical object, is it?"

"You have no appreciation for fine goblin craftsmanship." Nalian rolled his eyes.

" _Goblin_ craftsmanship!" Draco peered more closely. "What the hell is it then?"

Nalian shifted uncomfortably. "Expensive, is what." At Draco's glare, he added, "It's made to hold a reserve of magic. You see these irregular lumps and lines?" He ran his finger along the stone, turning it in his hand to show his friend. "It's not some accident of fate. The goblins create them, shape them, for the specific purpose of holding magic."

"For those pesky days when they'll need to temporarily strengthen their wards against vampires?" Draco raised any eyebrow.

"Funny." Nalian said. "And no. They create them to sell to allies or, in unusual cases, gift them to allies who have done them a great honor. I bought mine for what would amount to a few thousand galleons." He chuckled at the noise Draco made in the back of his throat. "They're worth it, trust me. They hold a stunning amount of raw power, and are easy to access even if you haven't got enough strength left to cast a levitation charm."

"How come I've never heard of these? I'm sure father has at least one."

"That's unlikely." Nalian said. "I don't think they've given one of these to a human in a thousand years. Goblins have never really liked humans."

Draco glared, "That's nice!"

"This stone is holding quite a bit of power anyway." Nalian continued. "Not as much as it could, but I am guessing enough to fuel the wards for six or seven hours."

"Good Merlin, that's--"

"I know."

Draco took a deep breath. "What should we do now?"

"Set up the parameters for the spell. That will be easy. And then wait, I guess." Nalian said.

"For how long? We can't hold off forever or we could be too late."

"I know." He glanced at Draco's wristwatch. "It's about half past eleven now. If we could hold off until dinner, or just after..."

"That's a bloody long time, Nalian!" Draco hissed.

"I'm aware!" Nalian snapped back, "But if we don't wait the power won't last long enough! If it is any comfort, whether Voldemort has control of them or not, the vampires with him won't want to attack until the sun sets."

"I thought they could walk in sunlight?"

"They can, but for some reason it makes them uneasy."

"That's...strange."

Nalian grinned, "Try living with that sort of irrational behavior."

"Living with you is enough, thank you!"

"Thanks."

Draco smirked. "I suppose we should set up what we can and... I guess we should... er, leave. To get something to eat. We'll be back very soon."

Nalian stared at him, "You don't want to leave this room."

"What?" Draco said, "Don't be--"

"Don't insult my intelligence. It's obvious, Draco."

"Okay, so I don't." Draco said calmly. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be close in case things start up without warning."

Nalian shook his head, "Let me set things up. Then we're going to go have lunch. We'll cut the rest of classes, perhaps go for a walk, catch an early dinner, and come back here straight after, okay?" He headed toward the pedestal, wrestling chalk out of another pocket and muttering to himself.

Draco heard the distinct words: 'spellbound' and 'in case, my arse!' "Oh, shut up, Nalian. And hurry up. I would like to get back as soon as possible."

Ten minutes later Nalian stood from the floor, dusting chalk off of his hands. "There's a few more things, Draco."

"Hmm?" He was watching the magic twisting about the pedestal again, a mildly curious expression on his face.

"You can't break the spell once it starts, Draco." Nalian said seriously. "You'll be here for hours, unable to do anything but feed it the magic--"

"We've been through this. I'm doing it. If we can strengthen them just enough, for just long enough..." Draco said, a determined look in his eye.

Nalian nodded, "I'll be back before the power runs out in the stone. No matter what."

"Why?"

Nalian smiled grimly, "Because I trust you, but I don't trust _that_." He nodded toward the wards. "It will kill you if there isn't someone to pull you out of its spell."

Draco gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, if you can get back here. May we go eat now? I'd like to get everything over with."

Nalian wondered if Draco meant the battle, or the time before he got back to this room.

\- - - - - - -


End file.
